Crossing Paths
by Shiori's Notebook
Summary: The Flaming Productions and Records, owned by the Hyuuga family, is the richest company ever in showbiz! Natsume Hyuuga, 'the boss to be', and Mikan Sakura, Flaming Production's newest singer meet. What will happen when their paths cross? NxM 4ever!
1. Coffee Without Cream

**Chapter 1: Coffee without Cream**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice… too bad.

**Fanfiction: Gakuen Alice: Crossing Paths**

Summary: The Flaming Productions and Records, owned by the Hyuuga family, is the richest company ever in showbiz! Everybody wants to work there. Who could ask for more? The money, the fame, the position and of course, the boss-to-be, heir to the company, Natsume Hyuuga. But Natsume isn't interested in being 'the boss'. Instead, he wants something else. Then comes Mikan Sakura, a high school freshman hoping to shine one day. What happens when their paths cross?

**CHAPTER 1: COFFEE WITHOUT CREAM**

Natsume Hyuuga walked on the sidewalks of town. He is sick of his tutor scolding him every time. He just had to do it. He just had to… punch.

"Who does he think he is?" thought Natsume. "I don't care. I'm sick of studying anyway, even more that dad wants me to have home schooling. This sucks"

He began walking towards the crowd. It was going to be a long day, he knew his father was going to scold him again. But he didn't care. Because even he doesn't.

-That afternoon-

The school bell just rang. Mikan Sakura hurried to get out of the classroom.

"Oh man! Darn Mr. Jinno! Now I'll be late for my part time job!" thought Mikan.

"See you Hotaru!" cried out Mikan as she waved good bye to her step sister.

Hotaru just looked back at her.

Mikan got her bike and started to pedal towards the cake shop which was about a 5 blocks away. She was in such a hurry that she almost crashed into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you-!"cried Natsume.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Gotta go!" replied Mikan not even looking at him.

Mikan pedaled away.

"How annoying," said Natsume dusting of his clothes.

Mikan parked her bike at the back of the shop and rushed in.

"Amazing, you made it," grinned Tsubasa, one of her co workers.

"Yeah," she replied panting.

Mikan got her uniform and went into the ladies room and changed.

The uniform was very cute. It was a fluffy black-white and purple waitress dress with a big bow at the back, black knee high leggings, white boots, and rabbit ears/headband. Mikan put on some make-up and then she put a purple outline of a rabbit face on her right cheek, as all waitresses have. Mikan was the 'purple rabbit', but most people call her the 'purple bunny'.

There were many customers in the cake shop every Friday. There were also lots of orders. Some kids were playing inside while their mothers were busy chatting. There were college students, high school students, business men and other people.

Mikan got her tray and put on a smile. She began taking the orders of the customers.

-Later-

Natsume walked into the shop and sat on the table near the window.

Mikan, not knowing who he is, walked over to him to take his order.

"Welcome to our cake shop! I'm the purple rabbit taking your order!"

Natsume winced, he thought "What a weird place,"

"I'll have coffee," he said not even bothering to look at her.

"Okay… would you like it with cream, or perhaps milk or sugar?" asked Mikan taking it down.

"Just coffee"

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes I am!" Natsume said losing his patience.

"Okay then."

Mikan went away thinking "But that would be so bitter! Yuck! Well he seems bitter as well"

Mikan had Natsume's coffee on her tray and walked towards him. Then… destiny struck.

-Later-

The manager of the shop, Mr. Misaki, was bowing to Natsume, whose pants were spilled with hot coffee, _bitter coffee_.

Mr. Misaki said with his head bent low "I'm really sorry sir. Mikan is just very clumsy. Please forgive me. I promise this will not happen again. Right Mikan?" He gave her a death glare.

Mikan bowed as well "I'm sorry sir. I'll make it up to you-"

"Again? Who says I'm going to come here again? And you, wench," Mikan was taken aback. "Let me tell you that these jeans cost much more than your daily wage,"

Natsume walked out of the shop.

But before he left, he glanced at Mikan "By the way, your polka-dotted panty is just so weird,"

Mikan's mouth fell open.

"Mikan! What have you done! You've lost me a customer!"

-Flashback-

3 kids ran around Mikan who was holding the tray. Mikan lost balance and dropped the tray. The coffee splattered on Natsume's jeans and the porcelain broke. Mikan fell on Natsume. The room got quiet.

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume, who was furious.

"You again!"

"What? Do I know you sir?- Oh!"

Mikan got up and bowed "I'm terribly sorry!"

-End of flashback-

The next day, at the National Library…

Mikan walked up the stairs and looked back. There were lots of trailers and printed on it was the logo of "Flaming Productions"

"Must be another shooting," she thought. And she entered the library.

The National Library was big, it had 5 floors and Mikan got lost in there during her first visit. And she might still have been without the help of Hotaru's invention.

"Invention no. 101, The Mouse and Cheese locator and satellite Invented for those who are stupid enough to use a compass. The procedure is to leave the Cheese satellites in different places and use the Mouse locator to tract the cheese, thus bringing you back to the same place"

Mikan pressed the Up button outside the elevator. After a few seconds, it opened. Mikan entered and pressed the button to the5th floor. The song 'Breakaway' was playing in the elevator. Mikan closed her eyes and began to sing.

Meanwhile, in the 3rd floor…

"This is terrible," thought Mr. Narumi, a producer of Flaming Productions. "Sumire Shouda is a good actress, but she's a terrible singer! I have to find someone to dub her voice in the singing part of the movie. But who?"

He pressed the Up button outside the elevator.

"We need someone new, someone fresh, someone with an angelic voice…" He was deep in thought as he entered the elevator. The door closed, Mikan didn't notice him and still kept singing.

"… but where can I find one? Huh?" he looked at his side and heard Mikan singing.

"_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.**_

_**I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky.**_

_**I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change,**_

_**And breakaway"**_

"You're perfect!" exclaimed Narumi.

Mikan almost dropped her books in shock. "E-excuse me?"

"My dear tell me, have you ever thought of a singing career?"

"Me? Singing?"

"Yes! You're exactly the girl I was looking for!"

"Well… my mom did tell me I have a beautiful voice… but not that beautiful to-"

"Be a star! I'm Narumi, a producer and manager of Flaming Productions" He handed her a calling card.

"Flaming Productions!"

"That's right! Today's your lucky day dearie! Now if you would please come with me Miss-what's your name?"

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura"

"MIkan! We have a lot to talk about!" They exited the elevator.

Mikan thought "This is amazing! A producer from Flaming Productions just said I was the girl he was looking for! Yesterday, my day was like coffee without cream! But now it's coffee with lots and lots of sugar!"

And its about to get a whole lot sweeter.


	2. You Again

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**CHAPTER 2: YOU AGAIN**

1 week later…

Mr. Narumi was in his office, listening to a CD using his laptop, humming to the tune. The Flaming Productions just loved Mikan's voice! All of the board of directors do as well.

"I'll make her a star," thought Mr. Narumi. "The only thing left, is the approval of the President,"

Then he saw Natsume through his transparent glass door walking along the corridors.

"Natsume!" he opened the door and waved at him.

Natsume turned his head and frowned "Don't make me hurt you," he said simply.

"Natsume, would you like to listen to a CD? I am going to show it to your father later, and I thought, if you would like it, well then, so will he,"

"I'm not like my father. And even if it's just a friendly gesture, I still won't help you," he started to walk away.

At school…

Mikan couldn't concentrate in class. She tapped her pen on her desk as she gazed outside her window.

"I wonder what the president would think of me," she thought.

"And who could be the person Mr. Narumi would introduce to me later? I bet he or she would be like my manager or something… if I get in, that is,"

Mr. Jinno looked at the class from the teacher's desk.

"It's not like I wanted to be a star or anything, it's just that… it's a great opportunity…"

Mr. Jinno stood up and started to walk towards Mikan's desk.

"I can't miss it… I just have to… grab it."

At the same time Mr. Jinno grabbed Mikan's test paper.

"Sakura! I've told you never to attend my class absent-minded! You'll receive a 0 in this quiz and a trip to the principal, now march!" He pointed towards the door.

"Mr. Jinno, please…" pleaded Mikan.

"MARCH!"

Mikan took her things and left.

"Idiot," murmered Hotaru.

-Later, Break time-

On the school grounds, Mikan sat under a tree, looking at the letter the principal wrote to her mother. Mikan sighed heavily. She was already in high school but was still a little so called 'troublemaker' to Mr. Jinno.

"Hey," Mikan looked up and saw Hotaru walking towards her.

"Hotaru… don't tell me, you're going to play the part of the evil step sister today again," said Mikan being sarcastic.

"Idiot. You're not Cinderella and I am your half sister," replied Hotaru emotionlessly. She sat down beside her and started reading the newspaper she was holding.

"Hotaru, you're the only person I know who brings newspapers to school and reads them here, well, except for teachers of course… but they're old," said Mikan.

"I'll take that as a compliment. People who read newspapers are geniuses, there are only a few geniuses in this world," she replied not taking her eyes of the newspaper.

"The world is a big place Hotaru,"

"But you proved the opposite of it, didn't you?"

Mikan sighed. She remembered telling Hotaru about the guy whom she almost crashed into, was the same guy she spilled coffee on.

"Don't worry too much on _the thing,"_

"What? What 'thing'?"

"You know, _the thing. _You may have a thick head, but certainly not a quack voice,"

"Was that a compliment Hotaru?" Mikan smiled.

"No. Just words of encouragement, that's all,"

"I think it's both. Thank you Hotaru!"

"Don't try to hug me or else I'll use my Baka gun on you,"

Later, at the lounge area of Flaming Productions, main building…

Natsume was listening to his disc man. His father confiscated his iPod for using it during his home-schooling with his 'new tutor'. Then suddenly an employee walked up to him and said that there was a phone call for him, Mr. Ruka Nogi. Natsume rolled his eyes and left his disc man on the lounge table.

Then, when Natsume left, Mr. Narumi quietly sneaked up and replaced the CD in Natsume's disc man, with Mikan's CD'

"… "

"Natsume! Hey this is Ruka,"

"Thought so. Why didn't you just call me in my cell phone?"

"I didn't know which number to call you! You have so many!"

"You have many too,"

"Well anyway, I'm heading back there now. I'm actually calling from the plane. We just finished filming the last scene and I took the first flight straight home,"

Ruka Nogi was one of the famous teenage stars in showbiz. Of course, he works for Flaming Productions. He is Natsume's only friend.

"You're an idiot. You could've went sightseeing before you went back,"

"I know. But I just had to come straight home,"

"And why is that?"

"I have a date of course,"

"What? You missed all that just for a lousy date?"

Ruka always had dates, he is popular with the ladies, just like Natsume. But he didn't take his dates seriously though he's not a playboy.

"This is different. I really like this girl, and this is the only chance I've got to date her-"

"Why? Is she about to die or something?" Natsume smirked.

"Heck no! She's kinda… uninterested in me… for now,"

"Whatever,"

"So I'll come by around your house tomorrow?"

"You'd better,"

"Come on, don't get jealous!"

"Who says I'm jealous? I'm just bored out of my mind, that's all"

"Don't you have a date?"

"You know me Ruka, I don't date. I can't stand being with women drooling over me,"

"You drool too,"

"Got any proof?"

Ruka laughed.

"See you then,"

Natsume went back and put his earphones on and pressed PLAY. Then he heard another song.

"_**Will it ever be?**_

_**I've tried so hard to find**_

_**Sweet serenity**_

_**Are you still afraid?**_

_**Just close your eyes and dream**_

_**The feeling fades away"**_

"'_**Cause time won't flow**_

_**Everyone knows**_

_**When the pain, fades away**_

_**And dreams won't die**_

_**With tears in our eyes**_

_**You've got to hold your head up high----**_

_**High---- yeah,yeah**_

_**Hold your head up high"**_

"I've heard that voice before…What the heck! Who got my CD?" he thought, his eyes showed he was furious.

"Narumi," he said calmly but firmly.

Natsume marched to his office and banged open the door.

Mr. Narumi was there, tending on some paperwork. When he saw Natsume, he rushed to him. But more like, disappeared under his table and appeared in front of Natsume.

"Natsume! Well? Well! Did you like it? It's nice right? Mikan is such a good-" Mr. Narumi babbled but Natsume cut him off.

"I told you to leave me alone! I'm warning you! I could easily punch you in any angle, anywhere!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you have to admit, Mikan's voice is-"

"What Mikan? I don't care! So give me back my CD before I can't restrain myself anymore!"

Then someone rushed in.

"Sorry if I'm late Mr. Narumi-" Mikan was shocked to see someone with him.

"It's the perverted freak, the bitter ball!" blurted Mikan, pointing at Natsume.

"Bitter ball? You're the idiot with the polka-dotted panty! What the heck are you doing here?"

Before Mikan could reply, Mr. Narumi cut in.

"Natsume! This is Mikan Sakura. It was her voice in the CD. And Mikan, this is Natsume Hyuuga, the heir to the Flaming Prductions. He's the one I was going to introduce you to,"

"But you just did," she pointed out.

"Well it seems you have met before, so I just um… gave you an introduction other than your… impressions,"

"Met? More like crashed into," said Mikan rolling her eyes.

"And why am I included here?" Natsume glared at Narumi.

"Well I-" then Narumi's secretary interrupted. "It's time for your appointment with the president,"

Now the fun's about to begin…


	3. Stuck Together

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice… but I do own this story… and that's that!**

Before you read this chapter, I forgot to mention that I've changed Mr. Saiyto- supposed to be my made up character- into Gakuen Alice's Mr. Misaki, so it'll be easier for all of us!

**Chapter 3: Stuck Together**

"What did I do to deserve this?" said Mikan with her head bent on the table.

"You did something alright. And now I'm also included in your mischief," said Natsume looking outside the window of the coffee shop.

Mikan looked up. "It's also your fault for being such a brat. You could've stayed in your father's good side,"

Natsume glared at her.

"And besides, I have a perfectly good reason for taking Mr. Narumi's offer,"

"What? So you can buy some decent under wear? Stripes today, huh?"

"PERVERT!"

Tsubasa and Mr. Misaki sweat dropped and sighed.

"Why did they have to stay here of all the places? My ears hurt," said Tsubasa.

"Well… as long as Natsume's here, the shops going to be filled with customers… especially ladies," said Mr. Misaki.

"This place will be more jam packed once Mikan gets famous,"

"But until then… " Mr. Misaki sighed.

"I'll bring ear plugs tomorrow," sweat dropped Tsubasa.

"Make that 2," added Mr. Misaki.

**-Flashback-**

Mikan and Natsume sat in the waiting room of Mr. Hyuuga's office. Both were preoccupied with their thoughts.

Mikan was nervous and kept twirling her hair. "I'm so nervous. I've never been this nervous before." She glanced at Natsume, who was sitting away from her with his hands crossed over his chest and eyes closed. "He looks like he hasn't got a care in the world… well maybe it's true," Mikan looked away.

Natsume thought "What does Narumi want from me? Why am I here? And what's with this girl?" he looked at Mikan who was still fiddling with her hair.

Then Natsume stood up. "This is just stupid," he was about to go when his father's door opened.

Mikan immediately stood up. "H…Hel…um… Good afternoon," mumbled Mikan to Mr. Hyuuga. Natsume rolled his eyes and glared at Mr. Narumi as if to say "Happy? Can I leave now?" Mr. Narumi gave a weak smile that said "Patience Natsume,"

Mikan stared at Mr. Hyuuga. He had the same deep violet-black hair as Natsume, but he had blood red eyes. He also wore the same smirk as Natsume though the latter often wore a scowl. But Mikan could sense they were different from each other.

Mr. Hyuuga coolly walked towards Mikan, who had butterflies in her stomach… but as he got closer, she felt she the butterflies were now wild animals.

"What do I do? What should I say? If the Hyuuga boy was that much of a jerk, what more could the father be!" thought Mikan.

Mr. Hyuuga went closer to Mikan and held her by the chin, as if examining her face. Mikan blushed. Not only because he touched her but also because Mr. Hyuuga was incredibly handsome! Then after a few seconds of silence, he suddenly smiled.

He released her and said "So you're Mikan Sakura. Such a young, beautiful and talented girl,"

Mikan stared for a moment, then replied "Umm… thank you sir,"

"Narumi, you're a genius. She's perfect! A fresh and, not to mention, young face Flaming Productions is looking for! Yes, she would do well. She would do great!"

"Yes, I agree sir,"

Mikan couldn't believe her ears.

"Mikan Sakura. Would you like to be Flaming Productions newest singing idol?" asked Mr. Hyuuga, smiling even more.

"Wha-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Moron. You heard what he said, would you like to be a stupid singer?" grumbled Natsume out of the blue.

"Oh! Natsume! Didn't notice you there son," said Mr. Hyuuga all joyful.

Natsume looked pissed off. "As if I care,"

Mikan snapped out of her shock. "Yes! Yes I would love to sir!" she said getting all excited.

"Then it's settled then! Narumi you know what to do!"

Then Mr. Hyuuga started to walk back towards his office.

"Oh, and by the way. Miss Mikan," said Mr. Hyuuga glancing at her.

"Ye-yes?"

"Have fun with Natsume!"

Mikan and Natsume looked at him with shock and confusion.

"He's going to be your partner," he said simply.

"Pa-partner?" asked Mikan not sure of what she heard.

Mr. Hyuuga nodded.

"WHAT!" Natsume and Mikan both exclaimed.

"What do you mean partner?" asked Natsume in rage.

"Well since you're going to be running this company in a few years, you need to be trained to handle some business," his father replied as if it was the most obvious things in the world.

"I'm going to be some kind of manager for this… this wannabe?"

"Hey!" said Mikan putting her hands on her waist.

"Sorta… but not really… more like… a partner, a companion, a colleague, a friend,"

"A friend! Why are you doing this to me? You know I don't even want to inherit this-"

"That's enough. You are to do what you are told," Mr. Hyuuga replied with a sudden coldness in his voice.

Natsume walked out without a word. Mikan was amazed, he didn't know Hyuuga boy was that easy to tame, if that could be called easy.

"Is that okay for you Mikan?" Mr. Hyuuga said smiling.

"Yes," even though her head was screaming "No!"

**-End of Flashback-**

Then Natsume's cellphone rang.

"Yeah, Ruka?"

"I'm off to your house now,"

"Yeah about that, I'm busy so don't bother to come"

"What do you mean? Natsume Hyuuga, busy? Impossible!"

"Let's just say, I have a tail following me around," he glanced at Mikan.

Mikan banged her hands on the table and stood-up in annoyance. "What do you mean 'tail'? F.Y.I, I will not be looked down on by people like you!"

Her voice was so loud that the people in the café silenced. Ruka even heard her through the phone.

"Natsume? Who was that? A girl? Don't tell me you're replacing our meeting for a date! That is so not like you!" Ruka said in disbelief and shock.

"Gotta go," Natsume pressed END CALL on his cell and took out some cash and placed it on the table. He grabbed hold of Mikan's wrist and dragged her out.

"Let go of me!"

"You're making a scene big-mouth!"

"Where are you taking me then?"

"Hell," he simply said.

"I'm already in hell when I'm with you!" she insulted.

"Why? Don't _**we**_ deserve to be?"


	4. It's a Small World

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Chapter 4: It's a Small World**

Mikan blinked. Natsume wasn't lying (or joking) that he was taking her to hell.

**WELCOME TO GAMERS' HELL**

Mikan read the shop/building's sign. She looked around her. Garbage everywhere, rude quotes on the walls, scoundrels lurking around, the southern part of the city was a place Mikan vowed she'd never come back to.

"Why did I let Hyuuga get the better of me?" she thought furiously as she glanced around.

Natsume looked bored. He rolled his eyes at Mikan who looked displeased at the place.

"Can we go now, please?" pleaded Mikan.

Natsume grunted. "We just got here,"

"I don't think we belong here,"

"You go back if you're so scared," Natsume went into the building.

"Hey! You shouldn't leave a girl alone in a place like this!" she ran after him.

"If you are one,"

They entered the building. Mikan was amazed. The outside looked very different from the inside. The outside looked run-down and old. But the inside looked so futuristic.

Most of the people inside were guys playing computer/video games, they looked at Natsume with dislike and he glared at them. The attention was passed on to Mikan. She felt as if she was out of place.

"Hey Hyuuga boy, where did you get the chick?" asked one guy eyeing Mikan. Some whistled. Natsume ignored them. Mikan walked closer to Natsume.

"Hyuuga, this isn't a good place for a date!" the guys laughed.

They walked to the end of the corridor where someone was waiting. Someone that both of them knew.

"I don't believe it, Koko!" Mikan ran towards him.

Koko was surprised then smiled at Mikan.

"Looks like your date ran away!" the guys laughed.

Natsume glared at them. "You don't want to be embarrassed again, do you?" The guys kept quiet and went back into playing murmuring insults at Natsume.

"Mikan! I don't believe it! What are you doing here?" asked Koko.

Koko was a childhood friend of Mikan, they met in this part of town back when she and her mom lived here.

"Long story, but I'm so glad to see you! How are you? How's your-" but before she could continue, Natsume cut in.

"Enough chit-chat,"

"Hi Natsume," greeted Koko

"Koko, you're friends with this… jerk?" asked Mikan in disbelief.

"I don't have any friends," said Natsume.

"You seem to know each other, you guys dating?" asked Koko.

"Hell no! He's my… partner," said Mikan, she tilted her head.

**LATER… **

"I met Natsume a month ago. I was lost and somehow managed to stumble to this place. Anyway, as a video game addict myself, I decided to go in. There I saw 2 guys with scowls. I remember the one guy saying 'Darn the Hyuuga boy! Now everyone will think we're a bunch of losers who can't even beat a kid!' Then the other guy saw me, then his scowl turned into malicious grin. He said 'I know how we can remove all this anger, let's beat up someone' then the other guy turned to me and they approached me. I wanted to run but I felt as if my feet were glued to the floor. One guy took me by the collar and was about to punch me until Natsume stood behind them and coolly said 'If you're gonna take it out in someone, take it out on yourself for being such lousy players and sore losers', Then they faced him and threatened that they're gonna go after him and get revenge on him one day. And that's the end. In sign of my gratitude and respect for Natsume, I promised to help him in any way I can! Now, I'm working as his personal assistant every time he visits Gamer's Hell!"

As Koko ended his narrative, Mikan stared at him dumbstruck. Then she looked at Natsume, then back to Koko.

"I don't believe it… he (pointing at Natsume) was nice to you (pointing at Koko)!" Mikan said.

"Humph! Whatever, look can we just continue the game?" said Natsume getting impatient.

"Sure. I've practiced a lot this week. I'm sure I can beat you now or at least give you some challenge," said Koko facing the monitor.

"Whatever,"

"Hey don't you 'whatever' Koko! He's a good friend of mine and-" Koko clasped her mouth.

He whispered to her. "You do know that my dad's a psychologist, right? Well anyway, after reading his books, I've began to try to understand Natsume's behaviors and somehow _**try to read his mind. **_That's my real plan: to help him,"

Mikan shut up. "Come to think of it, I never really put some patience on Hyuuga… Even though he's an arrogant brat, he's still a person with feelings…" she thought.

"I'm sorry _Natsume_… I'll try to be more considerate next time," she thought.

The whole time, Mikan kept quiet and stared at Natsume.

A moment later, after beating Koko 5 times in a row…

"What are you looking at?" Natsume glared at Mikan.

"Oh! Well I… I-uh… I was just wondering why they named this place 'Gamer's Hell', not heaven or palace or something!" said Mikan snapping back to reality.

"It's because in here, it's losing that counts," he said simply.

"Huh?"

"You see those photos of people on the walls, those are the ones who lost in this place's championships," explained Koko.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked Mikan. "I mean the champions' pictures,"

"Idiot. Why do you think it's HELL not HEAVEN? In this place, losing is no option. Your face will remain in that 'Hall of Shame' forever and be laughed at and mocked by other gamers," said Natsume.

"So that's why those guys were angry when they lost," said Mikan. "I don't like this place at all,"

**-Meanwhile, at the library-**

Ruka sat on a chair and buried his face in his hands.

"I thought you were going to your friend's place," said a girl in front of him.

"He canceled for an unknown reason. It's really not like Natsume to do that,"

"Well, I know his reason," the girl closed the book she was reading.

"You what?" said Ruka in disbelief, amazement and curiosity.

"And it's really a pathetic one,"

"How do you know, Hotaru?"

"I'm gonna kill your friend for ruining my day,"

**-That afternoon, after spending the day playing video games-**

"I'll see you guys around!" waved Koko as he left.

"See you! It's nice meeting you again by the way!" Mikan called out.

Then suddenly her cell phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_Mikan, it's Hotaru,"_

"_Hey! What's up?"_

"_Nothing. Anyway, come to the café now,"_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_I'm going to introduce a friend,"_

"_Now? But I can't! I'm with you-know-who!"_

"_Well I'm with my you-know-what," _

"_Really? Well I'm coming then! I'll meet you there in 30 minutes!"_

"_Sure. Bye,"_

"I didn't know you have a cell phone," said Natsume.

"I'm not that poor you know! Now come on!" She pulled him away.

"Where the heck are we going?"

"To meet Hotaru and her boyfriend," Mikan giggled as she said the word 'boyfriend'.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Who is this Hotaru?"

"My half sister,"

"You have a half sister? Is she like you or is she even worse?"

"What do you mean? Well, even though we have the same father, we're still very different,"

**-Later, In front of the café-**

"Hotaru!" Mikan ran towards them dragging Natsume along.

"Ruka?"

"Natsume!"

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Huh? You know Hotaru's boyfriend?" she asked Natsume. "Wait, you're her boyfriend right?" The other 3 sweat dropped.

"You know Hotaru's half sister?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"She's your girlfriend? This idiot's sister?" said Natsume.

"Wait, I'm getting confussed. Who's who's sister?" asked Mikan.

"Idiot," Hotaru and Natsume murmured.

"Okay. From the beginning then," Ruka extended his hand to Mikan.

"I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm your sister's boyfriend and Natsume's best friend,"

Mikan shook it and said "Mikan Sakura. Hey I recognize you! You're the guy who played Princess Aurora in the movie 'Sleeping Beauty the Comedy'!"

Ruka sweat dropped.

"Hotaru, this is my good friend Natsume-" Ruka was cut off by Hotaru.

"Hyuuga. Mikan told me about him,"

"Well, now that we know each other… Natsume, why didn't you tell me you were on a date?"

"A date? What the heck are you talking about?"

"It seems you're out with Hotaru's sister," said Ruka.

"Are you crazy!" exclaimed Natsume and Mikan together.

Hotaru sighed _"It's a small world,"_


	5. The HeartShaped Locket

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

**CHAPTER 5: THE HEART-SHAPED LOCKET**

Mikan awoke in her room. She stretched and yawned. She looked at her desk clock 7:30am.

"Oh my gosh… today's the contract signing… better get ready," she said to herself.

She put on her fluffy bedroom slippers and went to her mom's room.

She found her sleeping soundly. Carefully, she walked over to her bed.

"I forgot… Mom went home late last night… she must be really tired," she said to herself as she removed a lock of hair from her mother's face.

Mother flinched, then she blinked several times. As soon as she saw Mikan, she yawned and stretched. She sat up.

"Well good morning super-star. You look as fresh as a daisy," her mom caressed her cheek.

"You do to, for a person who slept so late at night," said Mikan. Her mother smiled.

Like Mikan, Mrs. Sakura had auburn hair only a little darker and chocolate brown eyes.

Mikan got out of the bathroom in her robe. Her mom was drinking some coffee and eating some toast.

"Your turn," said Mikan drying her hair in a towel.

"Baby, do you have something to wear?" asked her mom.

"Well I was thinking of-"

"Well I've laid down some clothes for you in your bed,"

Mikan went up stairs. She went to her room and was stunned with what she saw.

A beautiful white sundress with small printed pink flowers lay on her bed. Beside it was a creamy white bolero and lace-up sandals.

"This is…"

Then she remembered her mom saying

"_Sweetie, I'm working extra this week, I desperately need to buy something at the mall"_

"_What? You need cash? I can give you my tips from the café," _

"_That's very nice of you darling but I need to buy this in my own,"_

"_That's weird, why?"_

"_Well… when you work hard for something, the thing you want to have is more… valuable… especially when it's a gift for someone!"_

Mikan got dressed, it fit and matched her perfectly. She look at herself in the mirror.

"When you let your hair down like that, you remind me of myself when I was in high school," her mom walked in her room.

"Mommy, thank you!" she hugged her.

"Careful, I just ironed this blouse I'm wearing. Now let me take a good look at you," she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Beautiful. Let me fix your hair,"

Within a few minutes, her mom braided strands of hair together.

"Hmm… something still missing… I know!" Mrs. Sakura went to her room and came back with a small box. She opened it and took out a gold necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

She placed it on her daughter.

"For good luck,"

"Mom, it's beautiful," Mikan opened it. "But how come there's no picture?"

"You decide who to put, Honey,"

"You and Hotaru then!"

Mrs. Sakura giggled. "You love your half sister very much, don't you?"

"She's my best friend,"

"I'm glad… Mikan, what about your father?"

Mikan suddenly felt uncomfortable but hid it from her mom.

She put on a fake smile and said "Bad luck, there's only room for two,"

"Then replace my space with his then,"

"Mom? What are you talking about? I can't do that! I love you!"

"I know baby… but I know I'm the Number One in your heart and you are too," she said.

Mikan smiled.

Then the phone rang. "I better get that," Mrs. Sakura went out.

Mikan looked at the mirror. "Dad…," she thought.

**-A Peak inside Mikan's thoughts about the Past-**

(Those in _Italic _are her thoughts)

_I always wondered why I didn't have a Father to grow-up with…_

It was raining back then. Mikan was playing with sock puppets together with her Mom. They played about 'Sleeping Beauty'. Mikan played the Princess, Mother the Prince, but there was no one to play the dragon.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home? He has to play the part of the Dragon!"

"Darling… your father is away on work,"

"But Mommy…I've never seen him! Only in pictures…," Mrs. Sakura hugged her daughter.

_It was always my mom… always… she was the best friend I ever had… then I met Hotaru…_

In the playground sand box, Mikan was building a sand castle. Only, the sand didn't want to take shape. Then a girl walked towards her, it was Hotaru.

"You need water to keep it standing. Go get some,"

Mikan quickly obeyed and filled her other bucket with water from the fountain. Hotaru demonstrated it to her.

"Thank you very much…"

"Hotaru,"

"That's a nice name! I'm Mikan! Want to play together! We could build a very big castle!"

"Alright then… but the towers belong to me," "I have no problem with that!"

_Then at the same day, I met him…_

Mr. Imai walked over. He had auburn hair like the Sakuras' and Lavender eyes, only lighter than Hotaru's.

"There you are Horaru. Come on, it's time to go home. Oh, I see you have a playmate,"

Mikan turned around and her eyes grew big. She recognized that man from the photos, the man also recognized her.

"Daddy?" Mikan stood up. "Daddy!" Her eyes swelled up in tears and hugged him.

_But that was a mistake. When Mother arrived, they locked eyes with each other. Then he…_

Mr. Imai gently pushed Mikan away and walked away with Hotaru. Hotaru glanced at Mikan as they left.

"No Daddy! Daddy!"

Mrs. Sakura hugged Mikan and comforted her. She also had tears in her eyes.

"Why Mommy? Daddy left! He pushed me away! He has another baby! Mommy! Mommy! Was I bad? What did I do to drive him away?"

Mikan cried hard on her Mother. Mrs. Sakura cried silently.

_But still, Hotaru became my friend…_

Hotaru bought Mikan a scoop of ice cream.

"So that means you're like my sister right?" said Mikan.

"And a friend. Tell me when you're feeling down. I'll buy you to some ice cream,"

"Thank you Hotaru,"

_Then I found out that Dad was paying some of our expenses. He did his job as a breadwinner in my family… but not as a Father and Husband…_

_I'll work hard… I'll work hard to earn money, then we can move out of his shadow and live on our own… _

_Money… he thought we would be happy with just money…_

**-End-**

On the phone…

"Today's the contract signing, isn't it?" asked a male voice.

"Yes,"

"Did you give her the locket?"

"Uh-huh. She's very happy".

"Don't tell her I gave it,"

"Why not? After all, it is the job of the Father to support her too?"

"She's angry at me,"

"No she's not. She's just confused. If we explain to her the reason why- ,"

"No. Not now. She's happy, and I don't want to ruin it,"


	6. Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**CHAPTER 6: DISCOVERIES**

Mikan and her mom walked out of their apartment.

"We better hurry mom. We're going to be late," said Mikan.

"We'd better take a cab then," said Mrs. Sakura looking at the piece of paper where the address was written.

"No need," said a voice from behind. Mikan recognized that voice and looked back.

She was right, it was the Hyuuga boy.

Natsume was standing there with his hands on his pockets. He was wearing a black polo shirt with a flame design, loose jeans and black Chuck Taylor's. He had an army green coat and was wearing a silver chain necklace. And of course on his left ear was his trademark ruby earring.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mikan. Natsume eyed her outfit. Then faced her.

"Your _boss _told me to pick you up," he said emphasizing on the word 'boss' or for him, his Father.

"Oh I almost forgot, Mom this is Natsume Hyuuga," said Mikan.

"Nice to meet you Natsume." They shook hands. "You're very handsome. Is my sweetie being nice to you?" asked Mrs. Sakura.

"Mom!" Mikan was embarrassed. Natsume grinned maliciously at Mikan.

"Actually, she-" Mikan cut him off. "Quiet Hyuuga!" she said.

"That's not very polite muffin. Never call people by their surnames, unless of course you don't know their first name. Now say sorry to Natsume,"

Natsume loved every moment of it. "Her mom's just like her," he thought.

Mikan faced Natsume. "I'm sorry Natsume," she said trying to keep a straight face.

Then a limo suddenly stopped beside them.

"We should get going then," he said as the driver opened the door for them.

"We're riding in that?" said Mikan dumbstruck.

"Yeah, hop in,"

**-Inside the Limo-**

"This is breathtaking! I can't wait till you become famous cherry pie!" said Mrs. Sakura.

"Mooommmm!" Mikan whined embarrassed by the nicknames her mom called her.

Natsume snickered a bit.

"So where do you study, Natsume?" Mrs. Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm on homeschooling," he said.

"Oh, but don't you get kinda lonely studying all by yourself?"

"Not really. I'm used to it," Though he really hates it.

"I heard you're going to inherit your Father's company. Sounds exciting!"

"Yeah, sure," he said looking away.

"Your father must be really proud to have a son like you!"

Mikan could sense coldness and untruthfulness in his voice. She knew Natsume didn't want to inherit the company. But what she didn't know and what she wants to find out is why.

Then it struck her. It was hard being a child with parents expecting a lot from you. But in Natsume's case, what the whole company expects from you.

"He must be really lonely then," she thought.

"He and his father don't seem so close. Just like me and my dad… but in my case it's different. I don't have a father. But for him… he's dad is just… busy,"

She began to see Natsume in a whole new light.

Then, the limo stopped.

"We're here," he said.

Mikan swallowed and twirled her hair. She often did this when she was nervous.

**-Later, in some kind of guest room-**

"I don't believe it," said Mikan gazing outside the window.

"You're mother's very 'social' isn't she?" said Natsume who was sitting on a armchair browsing some magazines.

Mikan sweat dropped and sighed. "Yeah… she is,"

Mikan put down the pen. She sighed. Now, she's officially under Flaming Productions, it's a very momentous moment… if only her mom and Mr. Narumi were sharing the same sentimental value.

The 2 were busy chatting as if they were old college friends. Mikan didn't know that Mr. Narumi had this 'presence of femininity'. And there's no other other person who could 'activate' it rather than her mom.

"Ahem," A fake cough from Mr. Hyuuga. The 3 of them, Mikan, Natsume and Mr. Hyuuga, both shared the same feeling. Annoyance, creepiness and impatience. Mikan looked over at Natsume who was leaning on the wall, his arms folded and eyes closed. She remembered the first time she 'met' him, in the café.

She thought he was an insensitive jerk, a delinquent… well she still thinks of him in that way for sure. But now, she has begun to understand why he's like that.

"Oh _Meeekan!" _said Mr. Narumi in a high pitched tone. Mikan, Natsume and Mr. Hyuuga sweat dropped.

Mr. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at him.

Mr. Narumi cleared his voice. "Anyway, welcome once again to Flaming Productions!" He, Mrs. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga clapped.

"Mikan, I want you to know, WE want you to know that (blah, blah, blah)," Mr. Hyuuga delivered some kind of welcoming speech. Mikan tried hard not to doze off or show any signs of boredom. After 30 long minutes, he finally finished his speech and went away to attend a meeting.

"Let's go then," said Mr. Narumi.

"Go where?" she asked.

"We're giving you some kind of 'suite' here. It's like a dressing room… with all the things you need. A bedroom, small kitchen, your own salon/parlor/boutique, but of course it's not a store! A media center where you can work with the others like practicing your songs, showing your music videos et cetera! It's like having a mini home!" he said enthusiastically.

Mikan laughed at the thought. She was sure the so called 'suite' is bigger than their apartment.

"Like a home base when you're not working!" he said.

Natsume shrugged. "Let's go now,"

He exited the room.

"Oh Mikan darling!" her mom hugged her. "I can't believe this is finally coming real!"

"So you've imagined that I would be a singer one day?" she asked.

"No. I dreamt you would be a singer's make-up artist. But this is so much better!" she hugged her even more. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Let's go then! Before Natsume changes his mind!" said Mr. Narumi.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it was actually his idea of this kind of suite thingy. After all, he does manage some of you," said Mr. Narumi.

"Some of 'me'?" she thought. "It's like I'm some kind of machine!"

"Hurry! Oh and also, I'd like you to meet other people you're working with! Oh, I need to order pizza then!"

"Narumi, that's too much-" But he cut off Mikan's mom.

"Nonsense _sistah!_" Mikan flinched. "It's the least I can do for putting me in a good position! I'm tired of working with movie stars anyway!"

"So you're going to be my-"

"That's right! Your manager! But I'll be busy most of the time, luckily there's Natsume!"

LATER...

"Hey Natsume,"

"What?" he asked not even looking up at her.

"Thank you," Now he looked up.

"What do you mean idiot?"

"Mr. Narumi told me it was all your doing… this… this 'haven'… so thank you," she smiled at him.

Natsume looked away, blushing a little. _"What's this? Why did this baka made me feel nervous all of a sudden? Damnit! She'll pay!"_

"Well you just-" but then the door opened. Hotaru and Ruka, holding a bouquet of flowers, entered.

"Hotaru! Ruka!" Mikan greeted then cheerfully. Natsume just gave Ruka a nod and he nodded back.

"These are for you Sakura. Welcome to the club," Ruka handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you!"

"Don't talk so loud baka," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" she said playfully.

Ruka smiled and sat down beside Natsume. "How are you?"

"Okay. Just getting a little deaf because of this baka's voice,"

"Hey! I heard that Natsume!" said Mikan.

"Natsume?" Hotaru and Ruka repeated. Ruka gave him a questioning look.

"Drop it," he said glaring at him a little.

Then the door opened once again. This time 3 teenagers entered. They looked about the same age as them. One was a guy with blonde hair and behind his glasses pumpkin-orange eyes. The girl beside him had pink curly hair and blue eyes, and the last girl had a straight blue hair and blue eyes.

"Umm… excuse me?" asked the guy.

"Come in," said Natsume.

"Oh, long time no see Yuu, Anna, Nonoko," said Ruka.

"Yes it has been a while," said the guy.

"Huh? Do you guys know them?" asked Mikan.

"Oh, you must be Mikan Sakura, I'm Yuu, I'll be your 'sort off' music teacher. I'll help you with your singing,"

"I'm Anna," "And I'm Nonoko. We'll be your hair dresser and make-up artist,"

"We could also be friends if you like," added Anna.

"Sure! I'd love too! Nice to meet you Yuu, Anna and Nonoko," she said smiling at them.

"Aren't they too young to be working?" said Hotaru.

"Actually, Natsume and I met them before. But I didn't know they'd be working here," said Ruka.

"I hired them… I thought they'd do well, working with a baka," said Natsume.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's nice to be working with you too!" said Mikan.


	7. Unknown

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

**CHAPTER 7: UNKNOWN **

"Would that be all ma'am?" asked Mikan.

The customer nodded.

"Your coffee will be served in a minute," Mikan went to make the coffee.

"Mikan seems happy, doesn't she?" said Tsubasa drying the mugs.

"Yes… and sooner or later she'll become a star and be happier!" said Misaki dressed as the 'Gold Cat'

"Now you two, enough chit-chat and back to work. GC, serve the chocolate cake on table 5. Black Panther, table 9 needs some napkins," said Mr. Misaki.

"Roger that," the 2 did what was told.

Mikan served the coffee. The café door opened and Natsume walked in. Mikan smiled. "Welcome our café and cake shop!"

Natsume sat on his usual table, the one where he sat, the first time they met. Mikan walked over to take his order.

"Give me 30 more minutes and my shift is over. Anyway, what would you be having?"

"Cappuccino. Hurry up little girl," he said.

"You know what, I'd like it better if you'd call me by my nickname here, purple rabbit," Mikan said writing down his order.

"Purple bunny is more like it," he replied smirking.

"That's okay," Mikan turned around.

"I change my mind, I'll call you strawberries today,"

Mikan knew he was talking about her underwear, but she didn't want to make a scene in the place.

She looked back and gave him an evil grin. "Ha ha, very funny. I'll get you later,"

Natsume grinned as she stalked away.

Mikan served Natsume the cappuccino.

"Here you go, Pervert,"

"Thanks, strawberries,"

Mikan glared at him. Natsume pretended nothing happened and took a sip.

The door opened.

"Welcome to our café and cake shop!" Mikan greeted.

The guy smiled back. He sat on a table in front of Natsume and looked out of the window.

Mikan walked over to him. "Welcome again sir! I am the purple rabbit taking your order!"

The guy looked at her. He had black hair with blonde/brown highlights, his eyes were brownish-black. He was wearing his school uniform but even so, Mikan thought he looked cute.

"I'll have a slice of Black Forest and a vanilla smoothie please,"

"His voice sounds so nice," thought Mikan. "Anything else sir?"

"None,"

"Alright then, your order will be served in a little while,"

"Yes, thank you,"

Natsume looked at him. "Why does this guy's voice sound familiar?"

**-Later-**

Mikan changed back into her school uniform and got her bag.

"See you later guys!" she said.

"Bye Mikan!" said Misaki.

"Good luck with your practice," added Tsubasa.

"Good-bye sir," she said to Mr. Misaki.

"Till tomorrow," he replied giving her a nod.

Mikan walked up to Natsume who was listening to his iPod.

"We can go now," and they went outside.

"Shall we take a cab?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I brought my motorcycle," he said.

"Motorcycle? We're going to ride in your motorcycle! Heck no! I don't want to die now!" she said.

"Just joking strawberries. And I thought your best quality was your cheerfulness, you can't even take a joke!"

"Well excuse me! I'm not just used to the popular pervert, Natsume Hyuuga joking around!"

"So you're saying I should stop this and keep insulting you for the rest of the day,"

"No! What the- Come on! We're walking!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him.

Natsume grinned and held her hand. But Mikan was too fired up to notice.

**-Meanwhile, in Mikan's 'home base'-**

Yuu was sitting patiently in front of the piano, checking the music sheets, today was the first day of Mikan's training.

The 2 finally arrived at the building, still holding hands and Mikan, still oblivious to it.

Mr. Narumi saw them enter the building holding hands. "Mikan and Natsume already together? I can't believe it!" he thought.

"The elevator's this way strawberries," said Natsume in a bored voice.

"You should've said so!" she said.

"I just did!"

"This is great! Now I'm sure they're together! Natsume's calling Mikan strawberries, though I would've preffered something like 'honey' or 'sugar' or something like that! Natsume's not really known to be sweet so I guess it's okay!" he thought.

"I can't wait to tell Mr. Hyuuga and Kaho! Oooh, I'm beginning to feel like I'm cupid bringing them together!" he said out loud. Some people stared at him.

"Sorry we're late Yuu!" Mikan said as they barged in.

"That's okay. It's given me time to re-check the things we need,"

"You're so kind," she said.

"Let's start with your voice lessons then! Mr. Narumi has a project for you already, a duet!" he said.

"Okay! Let's do this thing!" she cheered.

"Don't get too carried away, strawberries,"

"Shut up pervert!"

"They're like a couple arguing," Yuu thought.

**-After 2 Hours of voice lessons with Yuu, including the criticisms and insults from Natsume-**

"Well, how's my superstar?" Mr. Narumi entered the room.

"Tired," Mikan said with a faint smile.

"Mikan's a fast learner and a naturally great singer! We've accomplished much in just 2 hours!" said Yuu.

"That's good Mikan," said Mr. Narumi.

"Yuu was a great teacher!" she said. "Right Natsume?"

Mr. Narumi's lips curled into a silly smile. "She's calling him by his first name now!" he thought. Mr. Narumi silently giggled.

"Yeah, he is. I knew he has a lot of patience on Bakas like you,"

"Natsume!" she shouted.

"Teasing each other," He sighed. "They must believe in the saying, 'Fighthing is a sign of a close relationship' How sweet!" Mr. Narumi almost drooled at that thought.

The 3 sweat dropped.

"Anyway, can you give us a demonstration Mikan," He looked at Natsume with a grin.

Natsume glared at him as if to say "Don't you dare tell her about that!"

"Okay! But just the chorus!"

Mikan took the mike and Yuu started to play the piano.

"_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you… oh_

_And now… lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new"_

Mikan bowed. Mr. Narumi and Yuu clapped.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Your voice and Rein's will be perfect!"

"Thanks Mr. Narumi, anyway, who's 'Rein'?" she asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Anyway, what do you think of the song Mikan?" he asked glancing at Natsume.

"It's great! The composer of this song is really talented! He or She must be inspired at something! Or maybe in love!"

"No he's not!" blurted Natsume.

"How do you know he's a he… wait don't tell me…" Mikan said looking at him directly eye to eye.

"Oh god does she know? Dammit!" he thought.

"You know the composer! Oh please introduce me to him Natsume!" she said cheerfully.

The 3 guys fell down anime style.

"Idiot!" Natsume said.

"So you will?"

"NO!"

"But why not?" Mikan pouted.

"Why do you care anyway?" he said turning his back at her.

"Well because the person who wrote this must be a really nice guy, I want to be friends with him of course!" she said.

"So will you introduce me to him?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO! And that's final!"

"Natsume you big meanie!" she stuck her tongue out at him like a little girl.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'm sure _he'll tell you_ someday. You just have to have patience AND keep your eyes open," comforted Mr. Narumi.

"Yeah Mikan, some things are already in front of you yet you don't notice them" said Yuu.


	8. Unbelievable

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE… THAT IS ALL.**

_**Thank you again to all those who reviewed! I hope you keep on doing so! I've decided that I'll give you an 'extra special' chapter- CHAPTER 11( Why? It's my favorite number!) Until I reach that chapter, please keep on r&r! But I'm not saying Chapter 11 will be the last!**_

_ Now you will discover who is Rein! Let's see if your guesses are correct! _

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 8: UNBELIEVABLE**

Mikan Sakura walked out of the café. As expected, Natsume was waiting for her outside.

"So are we running today, little girl?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"No! We're going to ride my bike", she said going to the back of the shop.

Natsume got his cell phone and dialed something.

Mikan came back with her bike.

"Fine. Since we can't afford to be late today, I'll let you ride my-" she stopped.

Beside Natsume was a brand new bike, a car parked beside him drove off.

"Don't tell me that car was supposed to drive us!" said Mikan in disbelief.

"That's why I asked you if we're running today", he mounted on his bike.

"But- I thought you were joking!"

"Weren't you the one who told me that you're not used to me joking around", he replied grinning.

Mikan flared up.

"DARN! You're impossible, you know that!"

"Better hurry up little girl", Natsume went ahead.

"Wait for me!" Mikan mounted on her bike and tried to catch up with Natsume.

**-Back at Flaming Productions-**

"I'm sure you're going to be very fond of her Rein", Mr. Narumi said.

"Yes… I've seen her", Rein replied.

(Here it is!) Rein was the guy Mikan referred to as 'cute' and with a 'nice voice'.

He's the guy with black hair with blonde/brown highlights and brownish-black eyes. ( Actually, I based him on Shin Sawada from Gokusen. NOT the Anime but the live TV show (For Filipinos, GMA 7, remember?) Why? Because I have so many classmates who has a crush on him!)

"Natsume's spending time with her, isn't he?" Rein said.

"Yes, and he seems to be doing a good job with this task",

"Natsume, you don't know how lucky you are", Rein thought.

Then Yuu entered. "Excuse me?"

"Ahh, there you are Yuu! This is Rein, he's going to be Mikan's partner for the duet. Rein this is Yuu, Mikan's music instructor",

"Nice to meet you Yuu", he said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you", he replied.

"Umm, Mr. Narumi, isn't Mikan and Natsume supposed to be here now?"

"Yes, I've sent a car for them, but the driver arrived and said they took their bikes",

Yuu sweat dropped. "I smell a fight", he thought.

"Such adventurous spirits, aren't they?"

Yuu and Rein sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you guys", Rein said.

**-Moments later, at the Elevator-**

"Oh no, Natsume, I just remembered",

"…",

"We're meeting some kind of colleague, right?"

"So?"

"So, shouldn't we be dressed or something? I mean, I'm just wearing my school uniform",

Natsume eyed her clothes.

"It's okay if you're not going to show your polka-dotted panty",

"You pervert!" Mikan turned pink of embarrassment.

**The door opened…**

They walked towards the room. Natsume opened the door. They entered.

"Huh? How come no one's in here?" Mikan wondered out loud.

They went to the 'music room'.

Yuu was there sitting on the piano, and so was Mr. Narumi, but there was no 'Rein'.

"Mr. Narumi where's-"

"Shhh", Mr. Narumi put his finger on his lips silencing Mikan.

"Mikan, are you ready sing?" he asked.

"What? But I thought-"

Yuu already started playing the piano, then they heard some one singing.

Note: The ones in**BOLD **are_ Rein's part, and the ones inITALIC _are Mikan's. The ones in **_BOLD AND ITALIC _**are sung by both of them.

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance…**

Mikan knew she heard that voice before, but when? She took the mike and began to sing.

_I never believe in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities…_

_**I know…**_

_That something has changed_

_**Never felt this way**_

_And right here tonight_

_**This could be the**_

_**Start of something new**_

_It feels so right_

_**To be here with you… oh**_

_**And now… lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

**_The start of something new._**

(And so on, till the song ended)

Mikan thought the song ended so quickly.

"You have a nice voice, Miss Mikan Sakura", said a voice from behind.

Mikan looked back.

"Hey… I know you, you're the guy who went to the café! Now I remember, it was your voice that sounded familiar!" said Mikan.

Rein smiled. "I'm glad you remembered me", Mikan blushed a little. Natsume saw this and grunted.

"What a bloke", he thought. (Actually, there's nothing wrong with the word 'bloke'. It's just an informal way of the word gentleman)

"How are you Natsume?" Rein asked.

Rein used to be a rival of Natsume… because of an incident in the past (I won't tell! Just keep reading to find out!) … and it seems the rivalry is back again… (Wonder why? (wink))

"I see you haven't changed a bit", Rein said grinning.

"You haven't as well…"

Mikan looked from Natsume to Rein.

"Wait… you guys met before? Wait don't tell me! Natsume, is he the guy who wrote this song?"

A nerve popped out. "Heck no!" he shouted.

"Are you sure? But… he seems like a kind and gentle person to write a song like that…" Mikan glanced at him.

Rein smiled once more. Mikan blushed and looked away.

"Mikan, tomorrow, you and Rein will have a press release. And you're going to need to entertain the people there. It has always been a custom in Flaming Productions that new stars have their own 'Introduction to the Public' or something like that. Tomorrow's reactions will decide if you two really have a chance in showbiz", Mr. Narumi explained.

Mikan swallowed, Mr. Narumi's words echoed through her head _"Tomorrow's reactions will decide if you two really have a chance in showbiz",_

"No sweat", said Rein confidently.

Mikan looked at him.

"I know Miss Sakura and I will do just fine", he smiled. Mikan smiled back. She felt a little relaxed around him now.

"This is too mushy", thought Natsume furiously, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

**-Later, Natsume 'escorted' Mikan home-**

"Rein seems like a nice guy doesn't he?"

Natsume grunted.

"He's also very handsome and talented",

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a real jewel", he said.

"You think so too?"

Mikan didn't notice Natsume was already pissed off.

"Will you shut up! You're driving me nuts!"

"Well sorry! I was just saying how-" Then Mikan stopped. An evil grin curled up to her lips.

"I know! You're jealous! Aren't you Natsume?"

"And why would I be jealous?"

"Well because I like him better than you", she said simply.

Natsume felt as if somebody had punched him… hard. But he took control of this feeling.

"So? And why should I even care?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe because you think I'll spend less time with you now that I'm working with him",

"I don't see anything bad about that, do you?"

Mikan sighed. Natsume was a hard nut to crack.

"I'm not jealous. I should be thankful that he gets to feel the same annoyance I felt when I was with you",

But Mikan really knew that he IS jealous. By the way he acted a while ago.

They arrived.

"Want to come in for a sec? I could make us some snacks",

"And die of food poisoning, no way",

But Mikan pulled him inside.

"We'll eat instant noodles then",

"Fine", Natsume said.

Mikan smiled at him. "I was wrong Natsume, you're not impossible… you're weird… you're totally _unbelievable_",

He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… I know", he thought.

"It's so unbelievable… that I'm falling for an idiot like you", he thought once more.

**OOOH-WEEEE! Well, what did you think of Rein? It can be really weird that he's always smiling… kinda reminds me of Eriol from Card Captor Sakura. (But I'm not saying Eriol's weird or anything!) And Natsume, the green-eyed monster is on the loose! Thank you again for all those who reviewed! Oh, and please give me songs! Please keep on r&r and I'll try to update ASAP!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	9. Fiery Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE… AND THE SONG LYRICS I USED.**

**Sorry if it took me a long time to update! I'm kinda pressured… 'cause Sept. 8 will be the distribution of Report cards! (Gasps) It's kinda new since now I'm a high school freshman and the lessons are getting harder every minute! (Know how to write in Shorthand/Steno? I thought I'm gonna learn that in college! But no! My school's too… advanced.) **

**Anyway, enough of my complaints about school! Let's get back to the story! This chappie will focus more on our Heartthrob's thoughts (Natsume! Not Rein… if some are thinking about him…) Enjoy! And don't forget to review in the end!**

**CHAPTER 9: FIERY THOUGHTS **

Natsume tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. He was in the Baka's home (yet again) and she's taking such a long time in preparing.

"Hurry up will you! You don't want to be late for your first public viewing!"

"Will you relax! It's 2 hours away! And besides, I want to look my best!"

"Then what's the point of hiring a hairdresser and make-up artist!" (Obviously referring to Anna and Nonoko)

"And did you know there are also other preparations rather than your … dress-up game!"

Mikan came down the stairs wearing a simple white blouse with an embroidered butterfly on one side, a short navy blue velvet skirt with a double belt and sandals. She still has no make-up and her hair was loose.

"I know Natsume… hairdresser (pointing to her hair) and make-up artist (pointing to her face)",

"So you want a fashion designer then? Boy, you sure are hard to please", he said with a smirk.

"I'm not saying anything!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here", he said going to the door.

"Wait!"

He looked back. "What now?"

"Here, catch", She threw him a brown sandwich bag.

"Mom made it. I hope you like strawberry jam",

Natsume grinned. _"I wish I had a mother…", _he thought.

**-At the Studio-**

"Mikan's sure is pretty!" said Nonoko.

"Yeah! We did a great job of fixing her up! Now she's even prettier!" Anna replied.

The 2 girls giggled.

Mikan was practicing with Yuu once again. Her voice was as beautiful as ever, but if you look in her eyes, you could see a feeling of anxiety.

Natsume walked over to them.

"Hey Natsume", Nonoko called out.

Natsume faced them.

"Is it true that Rein is going to be Mikan's duet today?"

Natsume just grunted and went away. "Idiots", he thought.

"I guess that was a yes", Nonoko said to Anna.

"You shouldn't have asked you know…" Anna said.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? About what happened in the talent show… ",

"But Anna, that was such a long time!"

"Well yeah… but still… you know Natsume… and by the way he acted I'm sure he still has a grudge on him!"

The 2 looked at Natsume who walked over to Yuu and Mikan.

"Hey Natsume, where's Rein?" Mikan asked, her cheeks going slightly pink. (NO! Don't fall for him!)

Natsume looked pissed off.

"Don't worry, your prince charming will arrive soon", then he stalked off.

"What's his problem?" Mikan asked Yuu.

Yuu looked down. "Nothing… why don't we take a break for a while", he said smiling at her.

"Okay. I better find Hotaru. She says she'll come here today… with Ruka of course", she added giggling.

"Hotaru? Hotaru Imai? The girl who won the scholarship to the Science and Technology University?"

"Yeah… you know her?"

"Well yeah! But… how did YOU know HER?"

"Oh, she's my stepsister", Mikan said proudly.

Anna and Nonoko walked over to them.

"Hotaru Imai is your stepsister?" Yuu couldn't believe it.

"Hotaru Imai? Really Mikan?" said Anna.

"The non-showbiz girl friend of Ruka Nogi?" said Nonoko.

Mikan sweat dropped. "You sure know my sister in different sides",

"Oh there she is! Hotaru!" Mikan called out.

Hotaru just stepped in with Ruka.

Yuu, Nonoko and Anna raced to her.

"This is amazing! I'm finally meeting the genius, Hotaru Imai!" said Yuu with her eyes sparkling.

"Haven't they met before?" said Mikan sweatdropping even more.

"Yeah… it was after your contract signing", said Ruka (also sweatdropping) walking over to Mikan.

"Yeah! But the public still didn't know she was Ruka Nogi's girlfriend!" Anna giggled.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! You are sooooo lucky! I wish I was-" and Anna kept on babbling.

"I really love the invention-" Yuu kept on babbling as well.

"So when did you realize that you've-" Nonoko babbled on with them.

A nerve popped out of Hotaru.

"Oh no. They're gonna get it", said Mikan.

Ruka just sighed.

Hotaru fired her infamous Baka gun. (Finally!) It sent Yuu, Nonoko and Anna to the other side of the room.

"Idiots", Hotaru said as she walked over to Mikan and Ruka.

The 2 tried to hold back a laugh.

Meanwhile, Natsume watched them for afar. Or more like, stared at Mikan from afar.

"Idiot…" he thought once again.

**Note: Starting from here until this chappie is finished, words in _Italic _are Natsume's thoughts. **

Then he turned his face to the door. _He must be coming soon… that traitor._

Natsume remembered the days when he was in Junior High… back when he sang with his band… and when he was friends with Rein…

**-Flashback-**

A raven haired boy lay on the grass resting, under the Sakura tree in the park.

Then, a guy walked towards him. He immediately sensed it and opened his eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head", said Rein as he sat down beside him.

Natsume just grunted and sat up.

"Got any new songs for us?" Rein asked throwing him a can of grape soda.

"I hate grape. And no", Natsume simply said.

"You seem tired lately, you okay man?"

"And you seem to be more interested in our band now", Natsume replied.

"Let's just say I've found more use in the band than just attracting girls", Rein replied taking a sip from his soda.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just joking! You don't have to be serious all the time", Rein playfully punched his shoulder.

Natsume threw him a notebook.

"That's all I could think of for today",

Rein opened it.

A picture of you reminds me

How our years have gone so lonely

Why did you come and leave

Without saying that you love me

Saying I love you again

Are you listening

Open your eyes once again

Look at me crying

If only you could hear me

Shout your name

If only you could feel

My love again

The stars in the sky will

Never be the same

If only I have wings

So I can fly

I wanna be with you

For all the time

My love for you will never die

If only you were here

"This is all? Are you crazy man! This is perfect! This could be our signature song!" said Rein.

"Dude you're a genius!" Rein said nudging him.

"Whatever. Come on", Natsume stood up and got his guitar.

"Let's find the others and start practicing for the talent show",

"_We were good friends back then… I trusted him… then I realized what a fool I was…"_

**-The talent show-**

"It's a bummer Rein couldn't show up today for the talent show", said one of their band mates.

"Yeah. And we practiced so hard too", the other said.

Natsume just kept quiet.

"Well we better prepare. We're next after the next-"

Then they heard the host say.

"And now presenting our 5th contestant! Please give a warm applause to Rein with his original composition 'Stars'"

The whole band was shocked and peaked through the back stage. And there he was. Rein, singing the composition Natsume made for their band.

In rage, Natsume marched to him and gave him one hard punch.

**-End of Flashback-**

"_And that was the end of it. I left the band and so did he. I stopped writing songs and singing it while playing my guitar… that was until she arrived…"_

Natsume looked at Mikan. He could feel his heart beating.

"_I swear to myself… if he tries to harm her or even use her for his own benefit, he's not just receiving a punch from me…"_

"He doesn't deserve her", Natsume said to himself quietly.

"_I'll never let him harm her. Never ever",_

**Now you know Rein… and what happened between Natsume and him. Of course Natsume wouldn't hate anybody without a reason! (I think he wouldn't… would he?) Please review! And tell me about what you think of Rein! Oh and by the way, what do you think of the song I used "Stars" by Callalily? I really like that song! Don't know why though. (I'm so weird!) Please review! I'll try to update ASAP!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	10. Where to go?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE… PLUS THE SONG LYRICS I USED.**

**Sorry I wasn't able to update soon! Our phone had a problem… no dial tone, no internet, no updates… so bad… So I'll try to make this chappie LONG to satisfy your… cravings. Please review in the end! **

**CHAPTER 10: WHERE TO GO?**

Fast forward…

**-Flaming Productions- Studio 11-**

The audience was cheering, cameras out, the speaker was on the highest volume… and Mikan's heart pumped even harder as she peered through the curtains.

There were so many people! She only invited Hotaru and her friends in the café… not all were reporters… could they be Rein's friends? Or perhaps fans?

Mikan swallowed. She had never been so nervous before.

"No need to get all jumpy little girl, you'll do fine", said an arrogant voice behind her.

"I know… but still-"

"Don't tell me it's your first time?"

"Well… I've been in a play once… in Kindergarten",

"Oh yes, Kindergarten… when was that, four years ago?" Natsume said with a sneer.

"I'm fifteen, Natsume", said Mikan annoyed.

"You sure don't act like one",

"I work! How many fifteen year olds, do you see working?"

"Well, I-", but somebody cut him off.

"Mikan let's go. Your fans are waiting", said Rein extending his hand.

Mikan blushed and took it. "They're not my fans, they're yours", she said shyly.

Natsume rolled his eyes and started to flare up inside.

"Break a leg, idiot", then he went away.

"Break a leg? That's the dumbest insult I've ever heard!" Mikan shouted back at him.

Yuu sighed. "It means good luck Mikan",

"Really?"

Then they heard the emcee saying.

"Now! Ladies and gentlemen! Flaming Productions is proud to introduce our 2 new teenage stars!"

Mikan and Rein got into their place.

"Mikan Sakura! (cheers) And Rein! (louder)",

Mikan grasped her locket and closed her eyes.

"I can do this", she said to herself.

The piano started playing. Rein walked out from the left.

Note: The ones in**BOLD **are_ Rein's part, and the ones inITALIC _are Mikan's. The ones in **_BOLD AND ITALIC _**are sung by both of them.

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance…**

Mikan entered from the left and went alongside Rein, smiling. The crowd cheered even more.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities…_

_**I know…**_

_That something has changed_

_**Never felt this way**_

_And right here tonight_

_**This could be the**_

Mikan blushed as Rein took her hand. Natsume, who was watching on the side of the stage, clenched his fists.

_**Start of something new**_

_It feels so right_

_**To be here with you… oh**_

_**And now… lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Mikan admired the crowd before them. She was amazed... all these people to support them… She smiled once she saw Hotaru filming the whole thing.

**Now who'd ever thought that**

**_We'd both be here tonight… yeah_**

_And the world looks so much so brighter_

_**With you by my side**_

"This feels nice…" Mikan thought. She and Rein smiled at each other.

"Rein's a great singer… our voices match perfectly", Mikan thought.

"Yes… this is good", Rein thought.

_**I know… that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it's for real**_

_**This could be the…**_

_**Start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you… oh**_

_**And now… lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_The start of something new_

**I never knew that it could happen**

**Till it happened to me**

_I didn't know it before but now_

_It's easy to see… **oh**_

"Mikan's a great singer!" said Tsubasa.

"And the guy with her is cute! They match perfectly!" said Misaki.

_**It's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you… oh**_

_**And now… lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That's it the…**_

_**It's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you… oh**_

_**And now… lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

Mikan faced Rein.

_The start of something new_

**The start of something new**

"**_The start of something new…" _**The crowd applauded. Mikan smiled.

"That's my baby!" said Ms. Sakura who was watching her in the TV with her workmates.

Rein kissed Mikan's hand. Mikan blushed more. And of course, the crowd became wilder and crazier. They faced the audience and bowed. Natsume left the stage all fired up.

Mr. Hyuuga, who was watching in the balcony, saw him leave.

Fast forward…

**-School, the next day-**

**-Under the _other Sakura tree_-**

Mikan found out that almost half of the student body went and saw her yesterday. Unfortunately or fortunately, it was posted on the Flaming Productions' website (of course! Duh!) and all of Natsume and Rein's **fan sites.**

Nobody, except Hotaru and some of their school mates, really noticed Mikan. It was from zero to hero. Even the teachers have noticed her now. (For something positive this time)

All day, Mikan was followed around. Autographs, interviews, pictures- everything! Mikan was now a celebrity in her school! And those who bullied or ignored her before now worshipped her like a goddess.

"Idiots", Hotaru said under her breath.

"I don't understand… I just performed on stage and had press interviews…"

"And you think that's normal?"

"Well… no… but still! I didn't expect it to turn out this way!"

"So you hate it then?"

"No… I'm just… not used to it… Everywhere people want my autograph, picture etc. and they ask silly questions! Like if Natsume or Rein and I are going out and stuff!"

"Well get used to it then",

"I was expecting more advice from the famous Ruka Nogi's girlfriend",

"They fear me, unlike you",

Mikan sighed. "It's just… I seemed invisible to them before…"she looked up at the clouds.

"And now they want to be my friend all of a sudden… maybe it's just because I-"

Hotaru clenched her fist. "It's their loss that they haven't noticed a blooming bud in front of them",

Mikan smiled. "So I'm a blooming bud, huh? I kinda like that. Thanks",

"A genius needs to share her knowledge", was Hotaru's reply. It was her way of saying 'Your welcome'

**-Later, At Flaming Productions-**

"Congratulations Mikan!" said Mr. Narumi.

(Of course!) Mikan and Rein were in the cover of tabloids, magazines etc. Now, they are the hottest topic in showbiz!

Mikan blushed as Anna gave her a bouquet. "From all of us!"

"Thanks you guys",

"We need to celebrate! I'll call Kaho now and tell her! Don't worry! It's my treat!" Mr. Narumi winked at her.

"Why don't you have a party, Mikan?" suggested Yuu.

"Yeah! And don't worry about the expenses! You heard what Mr. Narumi said!" said Nonoko.

"I'll stick to what I said! Invite anybody you want! You deserve it-"

Mr. Narumi was interrupted by Natsume, who went out banging the door behind him.

"What's wrong with Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"Never mind that now! So, when's the party?" Nonoko asked.

But before Mikan could decide, someone knocked on the door.

"What now!" exclaimed Anna.

Yuu opened the door.

"Special delivery for Miss Mikan Sakura", The man held up the bouquet of red roses.

"Again? Boy, people are sure fond of giving flowers!" said Mikan taking it.

"That's the 25th one", said Yuu.

"You kept count?"

"Red roses! So romantic! So who's it from?"

Mikan looked at the card.

_Congratulations Mikan! _

_Singing with you was very enchanting. I hope we'll do it again someday._

_Love, Rein_

Mikan blushed. The last part echoed through her head.

"That's so romantic Mikan!" said Nonoko as she peeked at the card.

"I hope someone would give me red roses", Anna said.

Then the delivery guy interrupted. "Mr. Rein also asks if Miss Mikan Sakura would like to join him for dinner tomorrow",

"What? Tomorrow? But I-"

"Accept Mikan!" Anna piped.

"Yeah! The party can wait!" Nonoko added.

Mikan thought for a while. "Okay… I accept… oh, and please tell Rein that the roses were wonderful and thanks… oh! And congratulations as well!"

The delivery guy nodded and left.

"I would've called him though, I don't know his cell number", said Mikan.

"So… when is the party?" asked Yuu.

"The next day then. I just remembered that tomorrow's Natsume's birthday. So if was tomorrow, it would become _his party. _Now it all works out then!" said Mr. Narumi.

"Tomorrow is Natsume's birthday!" exclaimed Mikan.

"So maybe having birthday blues since he's in a bad mood today",

"Tomorrow is Natsume's birthday!" Mikan repeated.

"Is he having a party?" Nonoko asked.

"Mr. Hyuuga is going away on a business mission tomorrow", Mr. Narumi replied.

"That's a bummer. He's spending his birthday alone", Anna said.

"Yeah… Mr. Narumi, you're not going to make him tag along with Mikan tomorrow, right?"

"It is his birthday', Yuu said.

"And it's like… Mikan and Rein's date", said Nonoko.

"It's not a date!" exclaimed Mikan embarrassed.

"Of course not… that would be too heart-breaking for him. Don't worry Mikan. I'll spend time with him tomorrow", said Mr. Narumi seeing the guilty look on Mikan's face.

Mikan forced a smile.

"Did I really do the right thing? Accepting Rein's invitation? I don't know how or why, but Natsume's become a close friend of mine… he's also a colleague, like Rein… but he's… he's more… he has feelings too! Oh Natsume… I'm sorry", Mikan thought feeling sad.

**-Rooftop of Flaming Productions-**

Natsume was lying down, gazing up at the stars (it's already night).

Then somebody sat beside him.

"Natsume… I didn't know it's your birthday tomorrow",

"It's unimportant",

"What do you mean? It only comes once a year! You should celebrate it with your friends!"

"If I had any",

"Yes you do! Ruka! Mr. Narumi and the others! And … me… but I-"

"You have a date tomorrow",

"It's not a date… how did-" But he cut her off.

"Forget about it, okay? I'm used to it anyway", with that he went away.

Mikan looked down. "I'm really sorry Natsume… not because I did something… but because I DIDN'T do anything…"

Natsume looked at Mikan one last time before going down.

He got his cell phone and dialed something.

**-Home-**

Mikan lay on her bed still bothered by what happened.

She opened her locket… her mom's and Hotaru's picture in it.

"What will I do?" she asked no one in particular.

She looked over her bed. Dozens of bouquets lay on the floor. She smiled.

"If I'm not going to be there… a gift then", she said admiring the colorful flowers.

Then the doorbell rang.

Mikan got up and went to open the door.

Nobody was there. But on the doormat was a _bouquet of white roses. _

Mikan was struck by the feeling it gave her. Her heart pumped fast and she blushed, she didn't know why.

She picked it up. It was a simple yet elegant bouquet. She looked at the card.

_**Congratulations Mikan**_

And that was all. No name.

"Who could've sent this?" Mikan thought.

She smiled.

"Thank you… whoever you are",

And she closed the door behind her.

_**It's obvious who the sender of the white roses is. Why white roses? Well, I've read and heard many times that RED ROSES symbolizes a passionate love, but WHITE ROSES symbolizes pure, true and everlasting love… so romantic!**_

**_I hope you liked this chapter… and you'll hate Rein even more… so please review! NEXT CHAPTER- THE TREAT I PROMISED YOU! I'll start the next chapter right about… now! So please review because I need your support and inspirations! Thanks in advance!_**

_**-'orange-ideas'-**_


	11. The Gift n' Treat

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Hooray! The ELEVENTH CHAPTER IS HERE! Here's the treat I promised! The 'NxM connection' is beginning to show signs. Enjoy!**

**-Especially made for my reviewers-**

**CHAPTER 11: THE GIFT (N' TREAT)**

Natsume was gazing at the sky in the balcony of his room. Music sheets were scattered on the floor and also lay his acoustic guitar.

He had his hands behind his head. Looking lazily at the clouds, he sighed.

"What's new today? Nothing", he said to no one in particular.

He sat up and got his guitar and started playing and singing his new composition.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Natsume sighed. He looked at his laptop. It was blinking, many fan girls had already sent him e-cards, made poems, birthday wishes etc. And he was sure that birthday gifts crowded downstairs, as always. Outside his mansion, it seemed as if there was a rally, or worse a stampede of his fan girls.

"How annoying", he said.

**-School-**

Mikan blinked as she entered the classroom. Almost half of the class was absent… and all of them were girls.

"It must be because of Natsume's birthday", she thought, a little depressed.

She had sent him a text message and still, he hasn't replied.

"5… 4… 3… 2… and 1", Hotaru counted. As soon as she stopped, all of their classmates (most of them were boys since the majority of the girls are with Natsume) surrounded Mikan once again.

Mikan sweat droppped. "Oh, good morning",

She tried desperately to go to her desk but none of them moved an inch and kept babbling about how cool Mikan was and stuff.

BAM! Hotaru used her baka gun on them and it sent them flying to the wall.

Mikan smiled lightly at Hotaru and sat on her desk.

She took out her notebook and pen from her bag. She also checked her bag for the small wrapped box.

**-Back with Natsume-**

"Hey Nastume", asked Ruka.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"What do you mean? Happy birthday!"

Natsume grinned lightly.

"Want to go somewhere? I've got no plans",

"…"

"I know. Let's watch a movie",

"Have you seen the crowd out there? We'll be crushed in a stampede the moment we leave this place",

Ruka grinned. "So now this is your sanctuary, that's ironic",

"It's better than getting deaf because of the crazy idiots outside. Besides, dad isn't even here", Natsume said with a blank face.

Ruka sighed. Then looked over at his balcony where the guitar and music sheets still lay.

Ruka walked over and picked one up.

"Nice song. Is it for Mikan?"

"She doesn't even know I've written her songs… she thinks it's the work of that traitor…"

Ruka frowned. He looked at the song again. "I wouldn't believe you've written this song if I had met you just now",

Natsume grunted.

"Oh yeah, here's my gift",

Ruka gave him…

"Movie tickets?" Natsume stared at him.

"Not just any movie tickets! 2 exclusive ones! For any movie! And it has no expiration date! Can you imagine-"

"Not that I'm not grateful Ruka. But you do know that my Dad owns Flaming Productions, right?"

"I know that silly! I just bought you 2 tickets for when you date!"

"Yeah right. I don't date. And even if I did, I could afford dozens of these",

"True. But you'll be too embarrassed to get tickets for a chick flick", Ruka grinned.

"Nice one Ruka. Too bad it will never happen", Natsume lay down on his couch.

Ruka sighed. "You're so hard headed",

"I've been told",

"Has Mikan greeted you already?"

"Should she? And should you care? Should I even care?"

Ruka sighed and went over his desk where his 10 cell phones were beeping/ringing.

Ruka got one and saw his inbox was full. Mostly filled with unregistered numbers. "Fan girls", he thought.

Then one message caught his eye.

_Mikan_

The message was:

_Natsume! Hapi b-day! Sori if me not der 2 grit u persnali! Mit me l8r- rum in F.P. _(Flaming Productions)_! Me huv gif 4 u! Til l8r! –Mikan;-)_

Ruka read the message to Natsume who looked at him blankly.

"She's really sweet, isn't she?" said Ruka grinning at him.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Idiot, she'll be waiting for no one later. I'm busy",

"What? You're not going? Why?"

Then the cell phone beeped again.

"Natsume… who's this Koko?"

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_I need love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing is going to tear us apart_

**-The Dinner with Rein-**(Not date! I don't like it! And also other NxM fans! Like meow-me06 ;-))

Mikan sat down as Rein pulled her chair for her.

She looked around and can't help admiring her surroundings. They were eating on the roof top of a hotel, which had a 'sky garden'. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was up.

Rein sat down in front of her and smiled.

Mikan blushed a little.

"So umm… thanks for inviting me… and also for the flowers yesterday…"

"No problem. I'm glad you like them",

"Yes I do!" she replied cheerfully.

"Your smile is very beautiful. If flowers make you smile like that, I'd be sending flowers to you everyday",

Mikan blushed harder. Then she remembered…

"Umm…Rein… are you the one who also sent the white roses?"

"White roses? I recall I sent you red roses… and I know it had a card attached to it",

"Oh yes, well, don't mind what I said! I just received a lot of bouquets!"

"_But that was the one I liked the most", she thought._

"Would you like a beverage?"

"Oh, yes please", Mikan snapped out of her thoughts.

As the waiter poured her a drink, Mikan glanced at her wristwatch, 7:30, still early.

**-Gamers' Hell-**

Natsume sighed as he slouched on the couch. It had been a bad move, bringing Ruka in Gamers'Hell.

He glanced at him playing with Koko as if there's no tomorrow. They had just met a few hours ago, and now, they're thick as thieves.

"So Koko, how long have you known Natsume?"

"Maybe only a month or two",

"Natsume, how come you never told me about Koko and this place?"

"I didn't think you were interested. Besides, if reporters found out the famous Ruka Nogi is in this junk, more people will come here and ruin my hideout", he replied, bored as ever.

"So, have you opened my gift Natsume?"

Natsume tore the gift wrap. It was a book. And not just any book, it was a 'Guide to L.I.F.E'

Natsume raised an eyebrow and glared at Koko. "Are you trying to vex me? Piss me off? Or maybe indirectly tell me to 'get a life'?"

Koko and Ruka sweat dropped.

"Thanks Koko, but don't get any hopes on me reading it. I don't really have tastes for saintly books or whatever you call it",

"Don't get me wrong Natsume. I thought this book could be really useful-"

Ruka scanned the book. "Hmm… looks like it talks most about love",

"Yeah! L.I.F.E is actually an acronym! 'Love Is For Everyone', that's the hidden title of the book!"

Natsume sighed.

"Why! Why does every gift people give me relate with love? It's frustrating!" Natsume thought slapping his forehead.

**-Flashback of this Morning-**

"Here's my gift for you Natsume!" said Mr. Narumi.

Natsume looked at what he was holding. A Lovers' Doll. (Like one in Fushigi Yuugi! The gift from NURIKO to Miaka ;-))

"What the heck am I going to do with that? Throw it to your face?"

"No silly! You're supposed to write your initials and the one you love here then bury it. They say that you will stay together forever!" said Mr. Narumi not minding the insult.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Starry-eyed idiots", he said under his breath.

**Flash Forward!**

**-Back with Mikan-**

Mikan finished dinner and looked at her wristwatch. 9:00

"Oh no! He might be there already!" she thought.

"Mikan, is there something wrong?" Rein asked kindly.

"Oh no! It's just that… I have to meet somebody…"

"It's Natsume isn't it?"

"How-how did you know?"

Rein lied. "Lucky guess",

"Well… actually, it's his birthday today… and sadly he has no one to celebrate it with… Mr. Hyuuga is away, and he doesn't have that much of friends so…"

"You're going?"

Mikan looked down and nodded.

"It's okay. I'm glad you came though, I hope we can do this again next time. Give my greetings to Natsume", said Rein smiling. But deep inside he thought. "**It's **stronger than I thought",

Mikan gave him a smile. "Thanks again. I had a great time. Oh, and this is for you", She gave him an envelope.

She bowed to him and went away.

Rein was surprised that she gave him a letter.

**-Flaming Productions-**

"Idiots. Why did I let them talk me into this?" said Natsume as he leaned on the wall.

He looked at his watch, 9:30

"That idiot's probably still flirting with that cheat", he thought furiously.

He could hear Koko saying to him in his head. "Patience is a virtue, Natsume",

"As if I'm virtuous at all",

5 minutes later…

"That's it! I've had enough!" He stormed out of the room and went up the roof top.

He was easily pissed off now, ever since Rein showed up.

Mikan rushed into the room.

"Natsume!" she said as she barged in.

Empty.

"Darn it. I was rushing for nothing. He must have left… or did he even come anyway?"

Then she saw a jacket on the couch.

She picked it up. Something fell from the pocket. It was a receipt… to a flower shop.

Mikan's heart started to beat wildy.

"So… he- he was the one… who sent the white roses…" she could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"He must be on the roof top", she said coming after him.

Natsume sat on the floor, not bothered by the cold wind that blew. He stared at the city lights, listening to the blowing of horns below.

"Stupid", he muttered. The city really ain't really a peaceful place to live in… of course he knew that. He just hoped that something different will happen today, since it was his birthday after all.

"She's not coming", he said to himself.

Then the door opened. Out came Mikan, panting very hard, holding a small box wrapped in red paper with a white ribbon.

They stared at each other. Natsume was a bit surprised. Mikan too, she couldn't understand the fast beating of her heart.

It seemed as if it was an eternity before they stopped their gaze. But everything around them seemed to fade… and pass away.

Mikan then smiled. "Happy Birthday Natsume!"

Natsume just looked the other direction, not saying anything.

Mikan sat beside him.

"So how was your day?" she asked in the same cheerful tone whenever she spoke.

"Satisfying… till you came along", he said emotionless.

"_What I really mean is that it's close to perfect… now that you're here", he thought._

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. Well, here you go! I hope you like my birthday present!"

She put the small present on his lap.

"What's this?"

"My birthday present for you!" she repeated.

"Small, this is all you can afford?"

That hurt Mikan. She just kept quiet and looked away from him.

Natsume bit his lip. "Darn you Natsume!" he thought.

"Hey… I was just joking…"

"…",

"Hey… did you hear me?"

"…",

"Mikan… hey-"

Mikan started to laugh. Natsume stared at her confused.

"Ha ha ha! Natsume! Do you think I'd be angry ay you **on your birthday? **Ha ha ha!"

Natsume glared at her. "Stupid idiot!" But this didn't cease her laughter, in fact, it made her laugh even more.

"Loosing you cool, Natsume? Ha ha ha! I'm sorry! It's just that- Ha ha ha! I wanted you to say sorry, but I loved the feeling when you said my name!" Mikan smiled at him.

Natsume looked away pretending to be super furious but it was only to hide his blush.

Mikan stopped laughing. "Sorry okay? Now will you open my present?"

"No",

"Why not?"

"…",

"Please Natsume!"

He looked at her. Then back at her gift.

"Fine", he said simply. Mikan smiled.

Natsume carefully untied the ribbon and carefully tore of the wrapper. He opened the box and found it was **a gold ring in a gold chain.**

Natsume looked at Mikan, all confused.

Mikan smiled. "Like it?"

"… yeah. Thanks",

"You'd better! I've spent almost half of my salary on that thing!" she said in a playful tone.

He picked up the ring. He noticed something was engraved. _Sourire_

"That means smile in French", she said proudly.

"Smile?"

"Yeah. I often see you frowning, smirking, glaring and grinning, but I rarely see you smile. That's why I asked the woman in the shop to engrave this",

Natsume looked back at the ring. "Nobody… has ever given me something like this…"

"Huh? Oh, if you're curious why I gave you a ring, its cause a circle represents forever. I want us to be friends forever, Natsume!"

Her last sentence echoed in his mind.

"Here, let me put it on you", Mikan got the necklace and faced him. Closing the chain in the necklace, they both blushed as she put her arms behind his neck.

"There! Looks good on you!" she said.

Natsume looked at the necklace. The chain was long so the ring dropped down his upper chest, in front of his heart.

Then he did something unexpected. He smiled at Mikan, a very rare smile only for her.

"Thank you Mikan",

Mikan blushed. Natsume looked very cute indeed. No wonder he had so many fan girls! Aside from being good-looking, she could tell he had a good heart too.

The beating sensation in her heart returned once again.

"What's this? Don't tell me you have a crush on me now?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Idiot!" but then she smiled. She knew it was his way of removing the embarrassing atmosphere.

It was already late. The cold wind blew harder.

The 2 stood up and went down. Their hands brushed against each other. Mikan went red as Natsume held on her hand. :-)

"Happy Birthday Natsume", was all she could say.

"And thanks for the white roses", she added giving a squeeze on his hand.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning_

_With you_

**_Love is BLIND, Friendship covers its eyes_**

_**-My barkada (circle of friends)'s quote-**_

"_Friends… I like that… but just for now…"_

Natsume got his guitar and played the song he wrote.

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

**-Dedicated to Mikan from Natsume**

**And that's the end of this special chapter! BUT NOT THE END OF THIS STORY! I hope you liked it! Thank you for all those who read and reviewed this fanfic!**

_meow-me06_

_nikkiru_

_aeyteenicole_

_Sir Asher_

_winglessfairy25- she suggested the song I used in this chappie!_

_black cat girl 2006_

_natsumexmikan_

_firefairy0fiera_

_H20MeLoN4eva_

_EzMouse-my tween! Thanks 4 adding this story in your Loves You- Thank you for correcting me:-)_

_starZdestiny_

_z-line_

_facadephazzad_

_inner soul_

_Miha-chan_

_hend_

_cupcakes_

_sakura4594_

_Ikiru Ainoko_

_Chin-92_

_Fullmoon05_

_dbzgtfan2004_

_anime-rawkz_

_jaycee eternally_

_FanFicAddictions_

**_(I didn't forget anyone, did I? Sorry if I misspelled your pen name! Did I?)_**

**Thank you very much for your support! And also to does who added this to their favorite stories (and also my other fics) and me to their favorite authors list! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I hope you keep on supporting 'Crossing Paths'!**

**NOTE (Again): This is NOT the end of Crossing Paths… 'cause I enjoy making this fic. So please review!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	12. Ham and Egg Sandwich

**+++DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE+++**

_**Sorry for the weird title! I couldn't think of anything as of now! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! And please review in the end! ;-)**_

**CHAPTER 12: HAM AND EGG SANDWICH**

**0o------o0**

It was after school. Mikan quickly grabbed her things and rushed outside. Why? It's still early… she's not late for work… which 'work' that is.

Well anyway, Mikan could name hundreds of reasons.

One: She needed to go to her _work in the café. _Two: She'll be attacked by her fans once again. Three: Not only her fans, but also the media. Four: Mr. Jinno will blame her again for causing a racket in the school. Five: Because of these reasons, she'll be late for work. Six: Because she's late for work, she's also going to be late for her _other work, her superstar work. _Seven: Because of her 'tardiness', she'll arrive home late. Eight: She still has a mountain of homework to do. Nine: She'll be finished by 2 am, only 5 hours of sleep left. Ten: She'll surely be late for class the next day. Eleven: Another 'homily' from Mr. Jinno awaits her. Twelve: If these keep up, she's going to need Hotaru's help again. Thirteen: That'll cost her some cash of course.

And many more reasons her brain pointed out. But there was only one her _heart _said.

Natsume is waiting for her outside.

But then again, this motive is connected to more reasons.

"That's life", she thought glumly.

Once she got outside, she saw her ride. She dashed towards it and shut the door.

**0o------o0**

Mikan sighed in relief. She flashed a smile to her companion.

"Hi Natsume!"

Natsume just looked at her.

"Boy, good thing we were dismissed early today. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of everything again!"

Yesterday, Mikan was surrounded by a heap of fans, admirers and reporters!

"Well you just have to get used to it", Natsume replied taking a sip of his soda.

"Wow… seems like you've got a lot of experience in this…" said Mikan sarcastically.

"Well I'd handle it better than you, that's for sure", Natsume said.

Mikan laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Always frank, aren't you? It's nothing. I just noticed you seem more cheerful now, that's all",

"You're such a weirdo", Natsume finished his drink.

Mikan looked outside the window. Everything seems normal, like before. Except now, she has no freedom.

"Hey… Natsume…" her voice trailed off.

"I didn't expect… it would turn out this way…"

Natsume looked at her.

"Being a star is hard", she said to him.

"You just noticed?"

A nerve popped out. "He's such a blunt!" Mikan said under her breath.

"I heard that, little girl",

Ever since his birthday, most people have noticed the small changes in Natsume. For instance, he scowls less now, he's not quick tempered like before… well, unless Rein is around, and he's more approachable now. And it's all thanks to Mikan.

**0o------o0**

**-Café-**

Mikan changed into her waitress uniform. She was adjusting her rabbit ears in the mirror when she suddenly heard noises from outside. She took a peek and was shocked to see the café was surrounded by her worst nightmares! Not Mr. Jinno but the heap of fans and 'stalkers'- the media as Natsume described.

There she saw Mr. Misaki and the others, trying desperately to calm the crowd. And there was Natsume, being ambushed by the people.

"If I go outside now, it's sure to get even crazier", she thought. "Wah! Hotaru help me!" Mikan had waterfall tears.

It was like on cue, Hotaru entered from the backdoor carrying a huge backpack.

"Hotaru?" She tossed her the bag.

"Get dressed quick!" Hotaru cautiously glanced at the crowd.

"Wha-what's happening?"

Hotaru looked at her. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here",

"We? Who's we?"

"Your feminine manager and my bait",

"Your bait?"

Then they heard some girl scream amidst the crowd. "Ruka! Ruka Nogi's outside!"

The crowd started to run outside. Natsume and the others sweat dropped.

"Sorry Mikan. But you've got a long way to match Ruka's fame", Hotaru said.

Mikan sweat dropped.

**0o------o0**

Mikan, dressed as a guy (as her disguise!), bowed down to Mr. Misaki.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. But I have to go now", she said looking at the floor.

Mr. Misaki grinned. "That's okay Mikan. We know it's hard being chased by people all the time", he put his hand on her head.

"But well done Mikan. I saw your performance with Rein. And I was certain this would happen… 'cause you got what it takes",

Mikan smiled. "Thank you! I promise to repay you next time!"

"Just give us an autograph of Ruka and Rein and we'll forget about that mess", Misaki winked at her. Mikan laughed.

"See you tomorrow guys!" with that, she left.

**0o------o0**

"You done?" Natsume asked.

"Yup. Let's go… where's Hotaru? And Mr. Narumi… she said he was here",

"She's gone to save Ruka… the poor guy. And Narumi just called her from his office… she told me he hired her to get you out of trouble",

Mikan sweat dropped.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" he pointed to the plastic bag where Mikan kept her waitress uniform.

"Oh this. Well I've figured that I'll just change after school… maybe to lessen the umm… hassle the next day", said Mikan.

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "I thought you're going to quit?"

"Huh? Why should I?"

"Well think about it… if this keep happening everyday, your café will have a hard time keeping business",

Mikan stared at him.

"They're only coming there to see YOU. And the regular customers might stop coming if there's always a 'stampede' because you're there", he continued.

Mikan was dumbstruck.

"Didn't you realize it before?"

Mikan's head spinned. "He's right… if I keep on working there… I'll just cause chaos…"

**0o------o0**

**-Flaming Productions-**

Mikan stared outside the window (yet again) bothered by her thoughts.

Yuu, Anna and Nonoko looked at her. She looked awful, all depressed.

"What's wrong with her, Yuu?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't know. She's been like that ever since she arrived", he replied.

"I heard she and Natsume got attacked by the frenzied mob again", Anna said.

"That could be the reason…" Yuu said.

"But look! Natsume doesn't seem to be affected at all", said Nonoko glancing at the raven haired boy who was lazily listening to his ipod.

"Maybe he's gotten used to it", Yuu suggested.

"I heard Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai helped them both out", Anna said.

"If that's so… what's the problem with her?" Nonoko pointed at Mikan.

Yuu walked over to her. "Umm… Mikan?"

"…" no answer.

"Mikan? Hello Mikan?" he tried once more. Mikan just let out a sigh.

Yuu turned to Anna and Nonoko. "No reply. Why don't we ask, Natsume?" Anna suggested.

"Are you sure?" Nonoko asked. Natsume has the tendency to flare up once he's annoyed.

The 3 cautiously walked over to him. Despite that they knew about Natsume's sudden changes, they were still nervous as ever.

"Hey Natsume…" Yuu started.

He looked up and took of his headphones. "Shouldn't you be practicing with her?" he pointed at Mikan.

"That's the problem. Something must be bothering her…"

"Is she okay?" Anna asked. "Mikan's really hard to understand… she was okay yesterday",

"Why are you asking me? You're the female, how should I know?"

"Can you ask her what's wrong, Natsume? I mean, you are closer to her than us", Nonoko said.

"And we've already tried, but no luck", Yuu added.

Natsume looked at their pleading faces and sighed.

"Fine", and walked over to her.

**0o------o0**

"Hey you", Natsume called out.

Mikan looked behind her. "What now?"

"What do you mean 'what now'? I haven't done anything to you", Natsume sat beside her and gazed out the window as well.

"Yes you have!"

"What is it then?"

"You made me… think",

Natsume chuckled. "I did? What's wrong about that then?"

_Yuu, Anna and Nonoko's eyes bulged out. "Did Natsume just… laugh?"_

"I'm confused… thinking isn't actually my strong point",

"That's for sure",

Mikan shot him a look.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing",

"I know that", he chuckled once again. "But what are you thinking-"

"Stop teasing me! Why do you always tease me, ya idiot! Can't you see I'm depressed here!"

"Of course I know that. But if I don't tease you, then how would I be able to talk to you? We don't really have the same interests, so I guess teasing is the best way", he said honestly.

Mikan stared at him. She could feel her heart beating wildly again.

"Tell me… idiot", he added. Mikan saw he was wearing the necklace she gave, she can't help but smile.

"Natsume… I don't want to quit my job at the café… but then, you're right… if I don't quit… I'll just ruin it…"

"That's what's bothering you! Jeez, I thought it be more serious polka dots", he slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes. This made Mikan laugh.

Then she said "You're right… it is silly if you think about it this way… so what should I do?"

Natsume thought for a while. Yuu, Anna and Nonoko were still gawking.

"**_You know what, you're an idiot… and idiots like you always find a way… no matter how stupid it is", he finally said. _**(I love this line!)

**0o------o0**

**-The Next Day-+-School-+-Break time-**

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Mikan searched the campus for her sister. She looked in every classroom, trying to avoid her fans and bumping into Mr. Jinno. She looked in the canteen, the gym, the girls' bathroom- everywhere! And she even peaked inside the faculty and the boys' bathroom.. Now she headed towards the library.

"I'm so stupid sometimes. Where else will Hotaru go to!" she said to herself.

She found her in a deserted isle in the ends of the library where the Science books were classified.

"There you are Hotaru!"

Hotaru sighed. "Serenity over", she said under her breath. "What do you want? You seem to be out of breath" Mikan was panting hard.

"I looked everywhere for you!" she replied.

"Idiot. Where do you think I'd be? In the men's room?" she added sarcastically and put down her book.

"Hotaru, you've gotta help me! I don't want to quit my job in the café!"

"What for? It's obviously a waste of your time and skills. Though in my case, it's my way to get extra cash", she said with a blank look on her face.

"But Hotaru! I've got that job since the summer before high school! I love it in the café!"

"But which do you love more? Being a singer or a waitress?"

Mikan paused. She didn't know what to answer.

"But… can I not choose both?"

"One who sits in between two chairs falls down easily", Hotaru picked up her book and started reading once again.

"Huh? I don't understand you Hotaru", Mikan said scratching her head.

"Which one do you enjoy the most?"

"Both",

"Which one pays more?"

"Umm… with Flaming Productions I guess",

"You've got your answer",

"But Hotaru… I can't just leave the café… it has sentimental value!" Mikan said.

The librarian came to silence them. But when she saw Mikan her eyes bulge out.

Mikan sweat dropped and gave a faint smile.

"Umm… Miss Imai, please keep your voice down", she said not taking her eyes off Mikan.

A nerve popped out in Hotaru's forehead. She felt insulted and glared at Mikan and the dazed librarian.

Mikan noticed this and sweated even more.

"Umm… let's go Hotaru", Mikan felt uneasy.

**0o------o0**

**-After Class-**

Mikan went directly to the bathroom to change into her waitress uniform. After dressing up, she peeked outside her cubicle door.

"Nobody insight. Good", she said to herself. Then her cell phone beeped. She received a text from Natsume.

_Wer r u?_

Mikan replied.

_Out in 5 mins. C U:-) _

Mikan pocketed her cell phone and peeked again.

"Okay. In the count of 5. 1…2…3…4…5!" She rushed out the cubicle to the door only to be stopped by a hand pulling her back.

It was Hotaru. "Use your brain idiot. With you wearing that, everyone will get crazier and try to take a picture of you",

Hotaru gave her a long coat and a hat. "Wouldn't I look suspicious?" Mikan asked examining herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, Ruka's outside… just in case",

Mikan sweat dropped. "Aren't you taking advantage of your boyfriend too much?"

"Shut your mouth or I won't help you again",

**0o------o0**

Well, they managed to leave the school unscathed, and also Ruka. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru including Ruka (still for emergency) drove to the café. But unfortunately, the crowd of admirers was quicker than them. Once again, Mikan didn't attend work. This continued on for the whole week.

Most of the headlines of tabloids, magazines etc. were 'Mikan Sakura- waitress to superstar' or 'Mikan Sakura, the modern day Cinderella' and even 'The Purple Rabbit hops her way to Stardom!'. Reporters and admirers seem to be stalking her everywhere! And even Natsume got caught up in the mess, since he's always with her after all.

**0o------o0**

**-Flaming Productions-**

Mikan buried had her face flat on the table in despair and stress. Natsume just blankly stared at her while listening to his ipod. (Let's just say he has outgrown his fondness for manga/s). Yuu looked worried and circled the room dozens of times thinking of a plan to snap them out of their 'aggravation'. Meanwhile, the 2 girls were having a silly squabble… whether they should eat ham or egg sandwich.

Then, Mr. Narumi entered the room holding a black notebook in one hand.

"Hello everybody! Huh? Why feeling so glum, chums?" he sat beside Mikan.

Mikan looked up and showed him the annoying tabloids and magazines.

"Oh… I see… well this is a bad time to tell you then…"

"Tell me what?" she asked, finally speaking.

"Well you see, there's an upcoming interview for you and Rein this week",

Natsume's face twitched and his lips formed a scowl.

"Great. That's what I need, more publicity", she said sarcastically.

Mr. Narumi frowned a little. "That's not the Mikan I know",

"She's just stressed out", Yuu said.

"I'm sorry Mikan. But I'm afraid you have to get used to this kind of life now. After all, you're going to be a superstar soon",

This made Mikan feel worse remembering her job in the café.

"Hey you", Natsume called her. Mikan looked at him.

"The interview coming up… it could be your chance to tell those stalkers to cut you some slack", he said.

Mikan's eyes shot up. "Your right! In the press conference, I'm going to bawl out everything to them!" suddenly changing her mood from depressed to determined and furious.

"The question is… will they follow you?" Anna said.

Mikan sweat dropped. "They will… won't they?" she looked at Yuu for support.

Yuu looked towards Mr. Narumi who turned to Natsume.

"Hn. They should", Natsume grumpily said.

Mikan saw a whole new light of Natsume. He was the only one in the room, who has managed to cheer her up and support her.

Mikan, as a sign of gratitude, threw her arms around Natsume. "Thanks a bunch, Natsume!"

Natsume turned scarlet and pushed her away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Whatever idiot", he put on his earphones once more.

The others saw his reaction and grinned.

… _**not a want, but a need…**_

**0o------o0**

**-Fast Forward-**

**-Press Interview-+-Lobby-**

"Nice to see you again Mikan", said Rein.

"Hello Rein! How've you been?" Mikan asked smiling at him.

"Okay I guess… (blah blah blah!)"

Natsume glared at him from afar. Rein saw him and grinned. Natsume scowled in return.

Then Mikan turned her attention to Natsume.

"Hey Natsume!"

"What now?" he asked in annoyed tone. But deep inside he was happy that she turned her attention away from his 'foe'.

Mikan went to him. "Do you think I should ask Rein for help in the uh… the 'plan'?" (The 'peace negotiation' w/ the so-called 'stalkers')

Natsume groaned. "Why are you asking me for?"

"Well you're the one who came up with the idea anyway",

"It was a suggestion I thought you wouldn't take seriously",

"Well whatever it is, I think Rein has a hard time with the reporters too",

"Yeah right", Natsume said under his breath.

Mikan sensed Natsume's sudden sullenness.

"Natsume why are you so crabby all of a sudden?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing. Now why don't you go over to your sweetheart over there", he said taking out his ipod.

"Sweetheart? What the heck are you talking about?" Mikan asked in outrage.

"Don't act like you don't know. Now run along, the interview's about to start", with one last grimace at her, he left.

Mikan stared at his back in confusion. "What's up with him?" she thought. (How could someone be so dense!?!)

**0o------o0**

**-Flaming Productions-**

Mikan was down in the dumps again. The interview wasn't helpful at all. She had no chance to speak her intentions because the reporters flooded her with questions. Mr. Narumi gave her a CD of the interview as a keepsake. But he did not need to. For Mikan will remember it for all of her life. She didn't expect the questions would be so 'intensely frustrating'.

"No wonder Natsume hates them", Mikan thought.

Then Anna and Nonoko sat beside her holding ham and egg sandwiches (sweat drop).

"And this also didn't help with my problem in the café!" Mikan said out loud.

Nonoko patted her back. "Here, you can have a bite of my ham sandwich",

"Or my egg sandwich if you like", Anna said.

The 2 glared at each other.

"They're at it again", Yuu thought, sweat dropping.

"I asked her first so stay out of this Anna!"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is which sandwich she likes!"

"Well then there's no problem after all, 'cause she wants ham!"

"You're not her mother to decide what she should eat!"

"Why? You're not her mother too!"

"Well I-!" But Natsume cut them off.

"Will you two shut up! It looks to me that the baka is not hungry anyway! And even if she is, just combine your two blasted sandwiches and be done with it!" Natsume bellowed.

The room got quiet. Then Mikan's face shot up. "That's it!"

She stood up and gave Natsume a hug. "You're a genius Natsume!"

He turned scarlet and pushed her away.

They looked at her questioningly.

"I know what to do to! Problem solved!" Mikan said excitedly.

"You know what to do with the press?" Yuu asked in surprise that Mikan thought of something that they didn't.

"Well… no. But I do have an idea so I can still work in the café!"

"What is it then?" Natsume asked.

"Just what you said Natsume. COMBINE", she said with an excited glint in her eyes.

**0o------o0**

**-Flash Forward-**

**-Café- **

"Here we are outside the café where young star, Mikan Sakura used to work as a waitress. Apparently, Mikan stopped being a waitress but still continued to work in this humble café", said a reporter filming outside the café.

It was packed with people inside. Mikan was having a mini concert inside.

She couldn't bear leaving her co-workers in the café. But since her job as a waitress was a no-no now, she decided to be a 'personnal' singer in the café. So now everyday, she has a free concert as long as the customers order at the café.

The business was great, and so was Mikan's career. Everyone was happy- especially the reporters.

**0o------o0**

"Hey Natsume",

"What?"

"You're a genius",

"…"

"I'm glad I'm your friend",

"Yeah… me too", he added in a whisper.

**Well this chapter's long! I'm sorry if it's… a little different from the other chapters. Nothing 'significant' seems to have happened here. Sorry for that! I just wrote this so you can have a glance at the new 'friendship' (for now) Natsume and Mikan have. I've still got plenty of ideas for this story but I'll be glad to hear yours! So please review! Thanks in advance!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	13. Rivalries and Alliances

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Hooray! I'm back! Thanks for waiting patiently for me to update! And also sorry for the LONG wait! This is the 13th chapter- something… 'semi-unlucky' (Is there such a word like that?!?) is about to happen to Mikan and Natsume! Be prepared to meet another character from Gakuen Alice! Enjoy! And don't forget to review in the end!**

**For those who are asking: Yes, I am a Filipino- and proud of it! To all Filipinos out there: Hi!**

**CHAPTER 13: Rivalries and Alliances**

**0o………………………………o0**

Mikan was in the library trying to answer her Math homework.

"Algebra… oh the joy", she thought. She scratched her head with the tip of her pen.

"Of all the assignments I could have, why Math? Why algebra? Why Mr. Jinno?!? And why do I have to be so darn weak in this subject!" she said to herself.

"Were you ever good in ANY subject?" a voice from behind asked.

Mikan didn't have to look around to see who it is. "Baka Natsume! What do you think of me… an idiot?" she glared at him.

"Bingo. We have a winner", he said sarcastically. Natsume sat beside her and looked at the math problems.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mikan asked rudely.

"That's a stupid question. Anyway, number 3 is wrong", he said not looking up at her.

"What are you talking about? Let me see!"

Natsume pointed it. "Negative 15x plus positive 5x is negative 10x, you dope",

Mikan got a little embarrassed. She got her notebook and changed her answer. "Well anyway, thanks for the unwanted help", she said.

"Check again numbers 5 and 7. Multiplication and Division of unlike signs always have a negative answer", he said ignoring her comment.

Mikan hastily did her work. Then she stopped. And looked up at the person sitting beside her. Natsume was reviewing her work intently. Mikan can't help but smile. She also admired his handsome features. His deep and tantalizing eyes, the soft raven colored hair-

"Wait a sec!" Mikan shook her head trying to remove her thoughts. She spared a glance back at him.

"Try solving this one now", he pointed to her work.

Mikan smiled once again. And this time, he noticed.

"What now?" he asked.

"Nothing. Thanks Natsume! I didn't know you were this smart! I mean… you have a tutor and all-"

"My father wants me to have home schooling",

"Well anyway, I want you to be MY tutor Natsume!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Natsume smirked. "Yeah right. And all you'll ever do is stare at me all day",

Mikan blushed and looked away. "I saw you… polka dots", he said with an evil grin.

"Pervert!" she spat at him.

**0o………………………………o0**

**-At the park that afternoon-**

"I just love strawberry ice cream!" Mikan said as she licked her ice cream once more.

Natsume sighed. "Tell me, are you really 15?"

Mikan stuck out her tongue.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"By the way, thanks for helping me with my studies Natsume. It's really hard being a working student",

"Working? It seems you're just playing", he commented.

"Oh shut up! Besides, I like my job", she replied.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever",

Mikan giggled.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"You done with that? Hurry and let's go. That Narumi has something to tell you",

"What? Mr. Narumi wants to talk to me? About what?"

"I don't care. Just hurry up will ya!"

"Alright alright! But anyway, you should care, 'cause you're like my other manager and all", she said.

"Don't forget, I'm only doing this 'cause my dad forced me to", he said almost in a whisper.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Natsume and Mikan went off and took a cab to Flaming Productions.

**-Meanwhile…-**

"_Have you got the pictures?" a woman's voice asked._

"_Yes. What now?"_

_The lady looked at the pictures. Her eyes showed rage. "Curses", she said under her breath._

"_We need to go now Miss Shou-"_

"_I know! I know!" The lady looked at the last picture. A picture of Mikan Sakura._

"_I swear you're going down", she said._

**0o………………………………o0**

**-Flaming Productions-**

'_All I hear is raindrops_

_Falling on the rooftop_

_Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go_

_Cause this pain I feel_

_It won't go away_

_And today I'm officially missing you_

_I thought that from this heartache_

_I could escape_

_But I fronted long enough to know_

_There ain't no way_

_And today_

_I'm officially missing you'_

'_Oh can't nobody do it like you_

_Said every little thing you do_

_Hey baby say it stays on my mind_

_And I, I'm officially'_

"Okay, that'll do!" the man in the recording studio said.

Mikan put down the earphones and stepped out.

"This is perfect for the movie. Thanks again Miss Sakura. You truly have perfect voice!" the man praised her.

Mikan blushed a bit. "No no no! Thank you sir!"

"It's a pleasure working with you", with a nod, the man and his crew left the recording studio.

Mikan sighed in relief. Boy was she nervous!

"That was impressive Mikan!" Yuu said as he walked over to her.

"Thanks. I'm glad it was okay. But I didn't know it was this hard", she said.

Natsume and Mr. Narumi walked over to them.

"Well done Mikan! Well done! That song and your voice will do perfectly for Sumire's movie", Mr. Narumi said.

"Sumire? Who's that?"

"She's one of Flaming Production's teen actresses. Sumire Shouda. She already made 5 movies and in all of it she got the starring roles", Yuu said.

"Really? Is she that good?"

"No. She maybe a good actress but her singing sucks", Natsume said coldly.

The 3 sweat dropped.

"Maybe you're exaggerating a bit Natsu-" but Mr. Narumi cut her off.

"Not really. She isn't a… well let's just say she wasn't born with a superstar voice… but she's a great actress!"

"Yeah right", Natsume said sardonically.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume and Sumire used to be a couple-"

"SO NOT TRUE!" Natsume bellowed at them.

"It was just a rumor. It all started when-"

"If you say one more word Yuu, somebody will end up crying tonight!" he said pointing at him.

Yuu hid behind Mikan.

"That's right. You got it all wrong", a voice said from behind.

Mikan looked back. A girl about her age with army green hair and eyes walked over to them.

"It wasn't a rumor that Natsume and I was a couple",

"So you're…" Mikan was speechless.

"Sumire Shouda. And you must be that Mikan Sakura. Hmm. Funny, you're not as beautiful as they say you are. The rumors must be wrong then. Natsume would never replace me for a girl like you", she said putting her hands around Natsume's waist.

Mikan felt a little pissed, but was too dumbstruck to react.

Natsume immediately pushed her away. "Speak for yourself. What are you doing here? Lying as always, aren't we?"

Sumire frowned. "Oh my Natsume…"

Natsume rolled his eyes, looking more annoyed than ever. He went out the room banging the door.

Sumire turned her attention to Mr. Narumi.

"Well anyway, let's not waste more of my precious time. I'm disappointed Narumi. I've expected someone professional to sing the songs in **my **movie",

She looked at Mikan, disgusted.

Mikan started to get more pissed.

"Sumire, Mikan is a wonderful singer. She might be Flaming Production's next big thing", Mr. Narumi said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Mikan smiled at him.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just make sure she does her part well", with a flip of her hair, she exited the room.

"What a jerk!" Mikan said in outrage.

"Who does she think she is! The goddess of beauty? Ya right!" she commented again.

"Now, now Mikan. Sumire is like that, but remember that she has many umm… strings of people. Working with her could bring you up or down. You wouldn't want an enemy in showbiz now, would you?" Yuu tried to calm her down.

"But still- Arrgh! I'm going to find Natsume!" (Why cling to him all of a sudden? ;-))

**0o………………………………o0**

**-Sunday-**

**-At Home-**

"She thinks she's all that and stuff! Argh! Have you ever felt so insulted before mom? She pisses me off!" Mikan said as she buttered her toast.

Mikan's mother sighs. "Pooh bear, this is not like you at all", she said as she handed her some jam.

"I'm sorry mother. She's just so- argh!"

"Oh Cherry Pie… let's talk about something else. How are you and Natsume?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Natsume's fi- Mom! What do you mean by 'me and Natsume'?!?" Mikan asked shocked.

"Oh, aren't you two a couple now?"

"No! Where did you get that idea?!?" Mikan started to turn red.

"Oh from tabloids, magazines, even internet blogs. Oh, and I just found out you have fanlistings in the web! Isn't that great!"

But Mikan wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Her eyes were locked on the Entertainment page of the newspaper. She read in bold and capital letters the title: **FLAMING PRODUCTION'S NEWEST COUPLE: FRESHEST SINGER AND PRECIOUS SON**

Freshest singer? That's herself! And son? Natsume Hyuuga is the son of the owner of Flaming Productions!

Mikan grabbed that page. She saw a picture of her and Natsume yesterday at the park.

Mother peered at her side. "That's a cute pic of you and Natsume. Why don't you cut it out and paste it in your scrapbook, honey?" she suggested oblivious to the fact that Mikan felt she would die of embarrassment. What would Natsume say?

**0o………………………………o0**

**-Café-**

"Mikan! You look absolutely adorable in this pic!" said Misaki as they browsed the internet using her laptop.

The shop was closed for the day. They are doing a 'general cleaning'. Mikan didn't have to come in today. But with the way things were going, she needed to have 'comforting company'. Little did she know that her friends were also frenzied with the rumor… and also with her new fan websites.

"I don't know how the heck they got these pictures", Mikan said as she scanned her gallery.

"Hey why don't we all join Mikan's fanlistings in the web", Tsubasa said.

"Sure. Oh Mikan! You're so lucky! Tomorrow you'll be as famous as… as… as Madonna!" Misaki said.

Mikan sweat dropped. "And that's what I fear", she said in dismay.

"Hey you two! Stop slacking off!" scolded Mr. Misaki carrying a box of Christmas decorations.

"I almost forgot. Christmas is just around the corner. I better start buying presents", Mikan thought.

**(If you're confused, remember that Natsume's birthday is November 27- so Christmas is near! Actually, for us Filipinos, we start our Christmas shopping mid-October!)**

Then Mikan's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Natsume.

"In the café. Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

Natsume grunted. "Look at the time Cinderella", he said sarcastically.

Mikan peered at her watch. "It's that time already!" she panicked.

"Your 'Prince Charming' here, is sickening me. So please your highness! Will you get a move on!" Natsume was pissed, big time.

"Okay, okay! I get the point! Bye", she ended the call and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry I couldn't help guys. I need to dash. _Someone I know is really pissed and I don't know why." _She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I gotta run. Rein is waiting for me. See you tomorrow!" she put on her coat. And with a wave, she dashed off.

"Don't Mikan and Natsume make a cute couple?" Misaki said as she left.

"Opposites do attract. Funny though, I thought Mikan would end up with someone gentle… like that Rein guy", Tsubasa said.

"Well I don't know… but Natsume's hot", Misaki said.

**0o………………………………o0**

**-Flaming Productions-**

Misaki is right. Natsume's hot… as hell. He was also flaming pissed. Why? Mikan's late and he's stuck with his arch enemy. He sat down the coach, far away from him. Rein tried to converse.

"So Natsume, how's it been?"

"…"

"Is it true that you and Mikan is a couple?" he asked.

"You shouldn't give a damn about that", Natsume replied not looking at him.

"Oh really? Well sorry to say but I should… **and will",** he said in a hostile tone.

They glared at each other.

"I'm gonna get her from you Hyuuga. Just like how you got _her _from me", Rein said.

"Just you try. And another thing, _I did not take her away. _She left you 'cause you're one malevolent jerk", he replied in a much colder tone.

Rein's eyes were filled with anger.

Then the door opened. In came a tired and panting Mikan.

"Sorry (pant) I'm (pant) late (pant)", she apologized.

"That's alright Mikan", Rein said putting back his 'gentleman mask'.

Mikan smiled at him.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Sit down will you? Take a rest for a minute. Then we can start that stupid recording and be done with it", he said in a cold tone.

Mikan stuck out her tongue at him. She sat down and turned her attention to Rein.

"Long time no see Rein", she said.

"How've you been Mikan? Oh and thanks for the letter", he said. Natsume's ears twitched when he heard the word 'letter'.

Mikan blushed a bit. "It's no big deal-"

"Will you stop flirting. It seems you already have energy to chit-chat, we might as well start the recording", Natsume said.

"Oh fine. Come on Rein", she stood up.

Suddenly Natsume grabbed her hand and dragged her. "You've already wasted much of my time. Let's move",

"Let go of me! And besides, it's not as if you're going to sing or anything!" (Seriously, I could strangle Mikan at this moment)

"Baka! Weren't you the one who told me to care", he said not looking at her.

"…_you should care, 'cause you're like my other manager and all",_

Mikan pouted.

**0o………………………………o0**

They entered the recording room. Yuu, Mr. Narumi and the recording staff were there. And also, someone Mikan and Natsume didn't want to see. Sumire Shouda.

"Tsk. Late. I'm guessing this is all Sakura's fault", Sumire commented.

"What is she doing here?" Mikan whispered coldly to Yuu.

"The song you're going to record is also going to be part of her movie", he whispered back.

"Oh the joy", Mikan thought.

"Nice to see you Natsume! Rein!" she greeted cheerfully. It was a sickening sight to Mikan. "What a flirt!" she thought.

"Here you go Mikan. This is the song you and Rein will sing", Mr. Narumi handed her the copy.

**-After Recording-**

Mikan stretched. "Finally! It's done!" she said.

"You did great Mikan", Rein complimented.

"Thanks. You too", she said.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed Natsume's arm. It was Sumire.

"Natsume, why don't we go out today?" she asked in a sweet voice.

A nerve popped out of Mikan. "Who does she think she is!" she thought furiously.

Natsume rubbed her off. "No", he said in a cold tone accompanied by a glare.

"But Natsume-"

"Mikan, would you like to have lunch with me today?" Rein asked her.

Mikan was shocked. She looked over at her shoulder. Natsume and Sumire were glaring.

"I umm… I…" she didn't know what to say.

Then suddenly Sumire interrupted. "That's great! Why don't Natsume and I join you", She was probably thinking Natsume would possibly accept her invitation if Mikan was around.

"Umm… I'll come… if Natsume would…" Mikan said blushing a bit. "What the heck am I saying?" she thought.

"Then it's settled then. I'll just get my things and we'll be off", Rein said and went out. "I'll meet you guys in the parking area",

"I'll be getting my purse. Meet you later Natsume", she went off too.

Mikan and Natsume were left in the room. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Then finally Natsume spoke up. "This is your fault. Now I have to spend the day with those two jerks", he said.

Mikan looked at him. "Natsume… I was really embarrassed and so I-" but he cut him off.

"And so you decided to use me for you expense. That's low", he said angrily yet calmly.

"No! That's not what I meant! I just… whenever I'm with you… I feel at ease… safe and comfortable", she blushed a little.

"Whatever", Natsume said. And he turned to leave.

Mikan felt guilty and hurt. "I didn't mean anything wrong Natsume! I swear!" she called out.

"What I really hate is being used. Especially by those whom I considered to be my friends", he said with his back facing her.

**0o………………………………o0**

The four had lunch together. Or as Sumire called it a 'Double Date'. But Mikan and Natsume were not in the mood today. They had a misunderstanding. Mikan was depressed and guilty while Natsume was annoyed and angry the whole day. They didn't enjoy it. Not even a bit.

**-Back at Flaming Productions-**

Natsume and Mikan were riding the elevator together. None of them said a word. Finally, Natsume spoke up.

"Did you enjoy the date, Sakura?" his question sounded like an insult.

"Look, I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't-" but he cut her off.

"Forget it", he replied coldly. His bangs were covering his eyes.

The elevator door opened and Natsume headed to the stairs to the roof.

Mikan was more depressed. She walked towards their room to get her things. She waited for the elevator to come up again. It opened to reveal Sumire.

Mikan didn't want to enter. She was too depressed to hear her insults again.

"Well are you gonna enter or not?" she asked impatiently.

Mikan didn't reply nor did she even react.

Then Sumire hissed at her.

"Hey Sakura. Listen to me and never forget what I say. I'll never let you have Natsume, ya heard? Never. So don't get your hopes up on him", with one last glare the door closed.

Mikan was shocked by what she said.

**0o………………………………o0**

Sumire stepped out of the elevator. She suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going! Oh… it's you", She bumped into Rein.

"You still interested in Natsume?" he asked.

"Yeah. And so what?"

Rein grinned. "Good. You can help me. Because I want Mikan Sakura", he said.

Sumire was a little shocked.

**0o………………………………o0**

Natsume stared up the night sky.

"Maybe I was too cold…"he thought.

The wind blew his hair.

"I shouldn't have let my anger get to me", he thought once again.

"It's all his fault", he thought furiously. Natsume clenched his fist.

"_I'm gonna get her from you Hyuuga. Just like how you got her from me",_

"I'll never let anything happen to you I swear", he said holding on to the pendant she gave tightly.

"I won't let him hurt you… just like what he did to me", he said.

**Well that's the end of chapter 13! I know it's not much, but please review! I guess you're wondering who is this 'her' Rein was referring to- just wait for the following chapters and you'll find out! Clue: I haven't introduced to you this 'her', but I tell you that she's not going to interfere with NxM- not like Rein who is the antagonist and Sumire too- but only a lesser threat. Please review! And also please suggest some songs that I can use in this fic! Thanks in advance! **

**Another thing: Please watch out for the last part of the last chapter of my other fic 'A Different Point of View' which I am currently writing! And also, please review my one-shot 'Last January 4, Tuesday' which I revised but still haven't uploaded. Thanks!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	14. Jujube

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! Look! It has reached 100 and above! I'm so happy! It's like an early (very early!) Christmas present! Speaking of Christmas, looks like it's already Christmas in this fic! I know! I know it's still early! But it's already planned and stuff! And what a coincidence! This is a SPECIAL chappie! For reaching 100 reviews I'm supposed to give another treat- but since it's already planned as a SPECIAL chapter- I guess there is no need to change my plans after all! Well anywayz, enough of my babble! Enjoy! **

**I forgot to tell you, please all welcome… Youichi!**

**CHAPTER 14: JUJUBE**

Mikan Sakura sat cross-legged on her bed wrapping up Christmas presents. It's only a week before Christmas and everywhere you see and feel the Christmas Spirit. Normally, Mikan would be over the moon during this time of year. But she's still down in the dumps. A raven-haired person kept her mind preoccupied. Natsume Hyuuga.

"This is for Hotaru, for Mom, for Yuu, for Anna, for Nonoko, for Koko, for Ruka, for Tsubasa, for Misaki, for Mr. Misaki, for Mr. Narumi, for Rein, for Mr. Hyuuga (She's so sweet!) and lastly for…" Mikan's voice trailed off.

She looked at the teddy bear. It had round, crimson buttons for eyes, its whole body is black and it had a golden ribbon tied around its neck. Mikan didn't know what she was thinking when she bought it… as a gift for Natsume. Somehow, the crimson eyes of the bear reminded her of him.

"Maybe that's why I bought it… this bear reminds me of him…" Ever since that day w/ the 'Rein incident', Natsume and Mikan's relationship wasn't the same as before. Not that they're not friends or anything, but they've basically had awkward moments now and then. Mikan felt uncomfortably shy around him, especially when he gazed at her. While Natsume, he still had that expressionless face, but somehow Mikan can see through his mask.

"This is weird… why am I feeling like this? It's just Natsume after all… he's my friend", Mikan thought.

She sighed. Then someone knocked on her door.

"Sweetie, time for dinner", it was her mother.

"Coming!" Mikan hid the presents under her bed but left the bear sitting on her bed.

The door opened. "Done w/ your Christmas shopping?" her mother asked leaning on the door frame.

Mikan nodded. "I just have to wrap all the presents now",

Her mother stared at the bear sitting on her bed. "What a cute teddy bear… have you got a name for it?"

"Umm… no. It's actually a present for… for a friend", she said. "A very important friend." She added.

"Well you can still give it a name. How about… Jujube? (Pronounced as joo-joob)" Her mother suggested.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "That's an unusual name."

"Jujube is actually a name of a dark-red fruit. I remembered it because of the bear's eyes", she explained.

"Oh really…" Mikan looked at the bear.

"Well whoever is going to receive Jujube is sure lucky. It's such a cute and cuddly bear!" her mother said enthusiastically.

"That is, if he will accept it…" Mikan thought miserably.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Hyuuga Mansion-**

The phone rang. A maid picked it up. "Hello? Hyuuga residence",

"Hi, is Natsume there? This is Narumi from Flaming Productions",

As if on cue, Natsume entered the house.

"A phone call for you, young master", the maid said.

"Who is it now?" he asked grumpily.

"Mr. Narumi from Flaming Productions."

"Great", he said sarcastically and took the phone. "What now?"

"Oh hello Natsume! So is it done?" Narumi asked joyfully.

"What?"

"The last song. For Mikan's album", he explained.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to write it?"

"Because you're a terrific song writer! Besides, Mikan loves your songs!"

"I'm not in the mood. Go away", he said.

"Wait Natsume!"

"What now?" he asked impatiently.

"I just want to say thank you! It was nice of you to invite me to your Christmas Party", Mr. Narumi said.

"What? What party?"

"Oh my, didn't you know. Your Dad planned a Christmas Party inviting the whole Flaming Productions staff and artists. Not forgetting the media of course",

"I guess I don't", he replied sarcastically. "When is it?"

"The evening of December 24th",

"That's tomorrow. Damn", he thought.

"Fine", he put down the phone and went straight to his room. Then he remembered something and went out in the hallway.

"Youichi!" he called out.

A boy about the age of 7 opened his door sleepily and grumpily. He rubbed his eyes and asked. "What is it brother?"

"There's a party tomorrow", Natsume answered.

"Really? All of a sudden?"

"Father must have forgotten to tell us, yet again",

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the info brother", with a nod, Youichi went back inside his room again.

Natsume went back to his room and lied down on his bed. He looked blankly at his ceiling.

"He tells everyone, even the media but forgets to tell his own children. What a dad", he said sardonically.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan looked at the invitation she just received. An envelope with an army green color and a mistletoe sticker as the seal. And there written in large golden letters: **_Miss Mikan Sakura. _**

"Who could've sent this very fancy invitation?" she thought.

It wasn't a fan mail, she was sure of it. Most fan mail she received was pink and w/ heart designs. This one is different. The paper used seemed expensive and it looks too formal.

Mikan carefully opened the envelope.

**_You are cordially invited to the Christmas soiree which will be held at the Hyuuga Mansion on December 24th at 8 o'clock pm. We would be most delighted if you could attend._**

_**Season's Greetings!**_

_**Hyuuga Family**_

Mikan stared at the last part. Hyuuga Family. No wonder it's so fancy! The one who sent this is one of the most prosperous families in the country! Probably even in the world!

"Natsume…" Mikan said to no one.

"Should I go…?" she thought. A part of her wanted to, but a part of her…

"Mom might be lonely and so…" she held the invitation tighter.

Then the door opened. It was Mikan's mother carrying groceries. "Hello baby!" she said.

Mikan got up and kissed her cheek and helped her carry the groceries to the kitchen.

"Mother… so what are we doing tomorrow evening?" she asked trying to make her voice sound cheerful.

"Sad to say baby, I have work till midnight tomorrow. So I was planning to take you to your father's house-" Mikan's eyes widened.

"NO!" she shouted.

Her mother was taken aback.

"I mean- Natsume invited me to a party tomorrow!" she showed the invitation to her mother.

She took it and read it. "Fancy invitation", she remarked.

"Okay, well have fun dear. But wait! Do you have an outfit to wear? It's formal after all."

"I'll find one. I still have my savings", Mikan replied.

"_Dad or Natsume huh? I pick Natsume", _she thought looking at Jujube.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-The Next Day-**

**-To the Hyuuga Mansion-**

"I'm so happy you're coming along Hotaru!" Mikan said clinging to her side.

Hotaru groaned. "This is all your fault", she said to Ruka who sweat dropped.

The place looked extravagant. The garden had Christmas lights and other decorations, and so is inside. Mikan thought the mansion looked more of a palace. The place was also jam packed w/ other artists and rich people. She felt out of place. She looked down at her clothes. It was a simple white dress that flowed just below her knees and had some floral designs and embroidery. She wore the locket her mom gave and silver accessories. She had her hair down and wore a barrette with snowflake designs. As usual, Mikan looked pretty. But not as extravagant as the people around her who wore long formal gowns and tuxes.

Then she saw some familiar faces in the crowd. Yuu, Nonoko and Anna.

"Mikan! You're here!" Nonoko greeted.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" she said pulling out her presents for them.

"For us?" Yuu was a little surprised.

"Of course! How can I NOT give you? You've been great!" Mikan said.

"Thanks a lot Mikan. We'll give you our present later. It's in our bags. But for now…"

Nonoko and Anna gently pushed me towards the crowd. "Someone's waiting for you!" Anna said.

Mikan's heart started to pound hard and fast. _"Natsume….?" _She thought.

But the guy she saw, was Rein.

"Mikan", he greeted her with a smile.

Mikan smiled back, but not as cheerful as before. She's happy to see him…. But a little disappointed too.

"Merry Christmas Rein", Mikan handed him her present.

Rein gladly took it. "Thank you. And here's yours",

He took out a small wrapped box from his pocket. "Open it",

Mikan was skeptical whether she should open it or not in front of everybody.

She carefully untied the ribbon and lifted the case. Her eyes widened. It was a golden flower brooch. It looked very expensive.

Rein got it and placed it on her dress. "There. It still matches even w/ silver accessories." He said.

Mikan just stared at it for a while, admiring its beauty. Rein lifted her face with his hand.

"You look beautiful", he said. Mikan blushed. She felt all eyes on them. Then from behind, she saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at her directly. Natsume Hyuuga. He suddenly turned to leave.

Mikan brushed his hand away. "Thank you Rein. I hope you like my gift as well", with another smile, she left him speechless.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan rushed to find Natsume when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" a small voice scolded.

"Oh sorry", she said looking around.

"Down here, doofus", it said.

Mikan looked down. It was a small boy w/ dark gray hair and bluish-gray eyes. "Who is this kid?" Mikan thought bending down. "He's so cute", she thought staring at him.

"What are you doing staring old hag", he glared at her.

A nerve popped out. "But so rude… That glare… it reminds me of… Natsume!" she thought.

"Tell me little fella-"

"It's Youichi", he said.

"Youichi, do you happen to know Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Well duh. He's my brother. And who doesn't?" he said placing his hands behind his head.

"You're right. That pervert stands out eas- Hey wait! You're Natsume's brother!?!" Mikan was shocked.

"Boy, are you loud. You must be that Mikan Sakura, aren't you?"

Mikan bent lower and stared at him closer. Youichi glared back.

She pinched his cheek. "You're so cute and adorable!" she said bubbly.

Youichi slapped her hand away. "Stop touching me you baka!"

"Yep. No doubt about it. You're Natsume's brother alright."

Then suddenly, they heard giggling girls coming their way.

"Drat! Hide me!" he said hiding behind her.

A group of 7 year olds came towards Mikan. "Miss Mikan! Have you seen Youichi?" they asked cutely.

"Umm… I uh- Oww!" somebody pinched her from behind. A nerve popped out.

"I'm sorry girls, but I haven't." Mikan said trying hard to smile.

"Oh, okay then!" They scurried away. Mikan and Youichi sighed.

Mikan glared at Youichi. "And what was that for?"

Youichi looked unaffected. (Mini-Natsume!) "Boy, you must be mistaken. It's during New Year that polka dots are lucky. Anyway, thanks old hag", he strutted off.

"Polka dots? What is he-" Then Mikan turned bright red. "A mini Natsume alright!" she said her hand rolled up to a fist.

Mikan looked around to find him.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Meanwhile, Natsume watched Mikan from afar. Grinning to himself, he loved the way the girl's expression turned when she met Youichi. Natsume also noticed that Youichi was a little cheerful when he saw the exasperated face of Mikan. They're brothers alright.

"There you are Natsume!" It was Sumire. She was the only one who stalked him that night. Probably because she chased away the other girls, a small benefit for Natsume. But Sumire was as sharp as a cat and dog combined. (No duh:-))

But before she got to him, Natsume was gone.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Now where is that pervert and his brother?" Mikan thought looking around. Her eyes fell upon a couple kissing passionately under the Mistletoe. She looked away blushing.

"They could at least get a room", she thought a bit annoyed.

After looking around the mansion for a while, she went back to her friends who were happily chatting in a corner.

"Oh, Koko, you're here!" Mikan walked up to him. Koko smiled back at her.

"Here your gift Mikan", Koko handed her a present. "Thanks. Here is yours."

"Mine? You shouldn't have", he said.

"But you gave me a present." She said.

"That's a nice brooch Mikan", Anna said.

"Yeah, thanks. Rein gave it to me", she replied admiring it once more.

"You and Rein seem to be getting along well", Nonoko said.

"Not as well as with Natsume", Koko commented making Mikan blush.

"Wha-what do you mean? The rumors aren't true. We're not a couple", Mikan said.

"Are you sure? You seem to be blushing more lately", Koko continued.

"That's enough Koko!" Mikan blushed even more. The others chuckled.

"Really? You're a couple? Come to think of it, brother's acting weird recently", Mikan looked down. It was Youichi munching on a muffin. (Where did he come from?!?)

"Youichi… what do you mean?" Mikan asked curious.

"He's not as quick-tempered as he used to be… and he scowls less." Youichi said taking another bite at his muffin.

"He's right. Natsume has changed ever since Mikan arrived", Yuu said.

"Oh will you guys shut it." Mikan turned the other direction to hide her blush.

Then she saw him again, Natsume passing by very quickly.

"Here's my chance", she thought.

"I'll see you guys later", Mikan said rushing after him.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Hotaru and Ruka sat on a table on the corner. Hotaru, as usual, was munching on some crabs. Ruka just stared at her, sweat dropping.

Hotaru looked up. "Have you seen Mikan?" she asked.

"Come to think of it, no. I haven't seen her since earlier this evening", he replied.

"Well… she must be with him then. I guess I'll tell her later", Hotaru went back to eating.

"Tell her what?" Ruka asked.

"Sorry. Can't tell you. It's a family business", she replied.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan rushed to Natsume who was walking away speedily, as if trying to avoid someone.

"He can't be… trying to avoid me?" Mikan thought as she rushed after him.

"Yep. She's still close. Damn the woman!" Natsume thought furiously.

"Natsume… why are you running away from me?" she thought.

"Natsume! Natsume! Oh where is he?" Sumire said. She looked desperately around for him.

"Sumire…" It was Rein. "Have you seen Mikan?"

"Oh it's you. No, I haven't and good thing too. Anyway, where's Natsume?"

"I don't know… what if…" his voiced trailed away.

"They couldn't be together… could they?!?" she said.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Natsume rushed into the garden. The Hyuuga mansion is big. Very big. Gardens surrounded the four corners of the house. The garden he went through was the farthest and biggest one. But like the other ones, it was beautifully decorated. He rushed inside. This garden was a maze. Natsume already knew every part of it since he often played there ever since he was a kid. He went there every time he felt loss hoping to find himself. He hoped Sumire wouldn't follow. Even if the girl had a horrible voice, she had a loud one. He doesn't want to be annoyed by her screams of help once she's entered the maze.

Natsume sat below a giant Christmas tree and stared up. "A Mistletoe? What's it doing here?" he thought.

Then he heard a familiar voice calling for him. "Natsume? Natsume?" it cried.

"No way… it can't be…" he thought.

"Mikan…"

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan walked in the garden.

"Wow, this mansion really is a castle…" she said admiring her surroundings.

She walked further in. She could barely here the music from the party. The garden was big. It had many twists and turns. It was like a labyrinth.

There was complete silence. She could only hear the branches and leaves swaying. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea that I came here…" she took one tentative step backwards.

"But I'm sure he went in here. I saw him", she thought.

"Natsume! If you're there please come out!" she called out.

No reply.

"So he's not here…" she said sadly. "Don't be discouraged immediately Mikan! You know how annoying that baka is!" she scolded herself. She kept on moving forward.

"Natsume! I'm getting lost here!" she called out once more.

She went deeper and deeper in. "Natsume!" she called out.

"Baka! Where are you-"

"Who're you calling Baka?" a voice from behind said. Mikan was taken by surprise that she jumped.

"Natsume, it's you", she said.

"What are you doing here ruining the peace and serenity?" he asked impatiently.

"I was just- Hey wait a minute! Well what are YOU doing hiding and running away from ME?!?" she growled at him.

"I wasn't running away from you. I was trying to get away from Sumire", he replied, annoyed.

"Yes you were! I saw you earlier this day! When I was with-"

"Rein", he finished her sentence.

Mikan just stared at him, confused. (Why are you so dense Mikan!?!)

Natsume walked away. "Hey wait for me!" Mikan said.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

They sat under the big Christmas tree in silence.

"Oh, Natsume…" Mikan started. "I wanted to give you my Christmas present",

Natsume looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Here", she handed him Jujube. "Sorry if I didn't wrap it. I also doubted whether I should even give you this in the first place. I'm not sure if you like stuff toys, but the crimson eyes of the bear… well… it reminded me of yours and so…" her voiced trailed off. Mikan didn't know why. But her heart was pounding wildly and her face felt hot.

Suddenly, Natsume took it from her. "Thanks polka dots", he said looking at it.

Mikan smiled. She didn't mind the nickname at all. She was glad to be talking w/ Natsume again.

"By the way, Mom gave a perfect name for it! Jujube! She said it reminded her of a dark red fruit! I think the name sounds cute!" she said back to her bubbly self.

"It's fine with me", he said in a blank tone.

"Don't be so dull! I know you think that name is cute too! Maybe even special! Just like-"

Mikan's eyes widened. Her heart pounded faster and faster and she felt as if she was going to melt. Why? Natsume kissed her. And not just on the cheeks, but in the lips.

Her head spun. She tried closing her eyes but it won't budge. Then she saw something dangling above the Christmas tree. A Mistletoe.

"_Just like you, Mikan", _Natsume continued her sentence in his mind.

**OMG! They've kissed! KAWAI! Well, how was it? There's also a hidden secret in this story. For those of you who have visited NIJI, a Gakuen Alice Shrine (If not, there's a link in my profile (the last link), to my blog where I have a link to the site!) Jujube is actually the name meaning for Natsume. And for those of you who have watched Card Captor Sakura, you've probably known the 'Teddy Bear Legend' or whatever it's called. Well anyway, it says that when you name a teddy bear w/ the name of the person whom you are going to give it to. They say if the person accepts it, he/she will love you back! (Did I get the 'legend thingy' correctly? Sorry! But it's been a long time since I've watched CCS!) Well anyway, if my 'twist' is wrong, forget about it since the important thing in this chappie is… NATSUME KISSED MIKAN! Finally! I've made him do it! I was supposed to put the kiss in the last part since I thought it would ruin the story, but I guess it is okay! The 'orange idea' is still SOLID in my head! So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Now I've got my mind all set on this fic since I've finished 'A Different Point of View'. I'll try to update ASAP! Please review! Thanks in advance!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	15. Merry Christmas?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! Sorry for the long wait! Sembreak has ended and classes have begun once again… the joy… not. Well anywayz, this chapter will focus more on Mikan and her family, particularly w/ her father. It'll be a little dramatic so to all those who hate soap operas, please don't flame me! (Actually, I don't watch soap operas but I don't hate them… they're just… extras) Don't forget to review in the end!**

**CHAPTER 15: MERRY CHRISTMAS?**

"Good morning Mother! Merry Christmas!" Mikan planted a soft sweet kiss on her sleeping mother's cheek. She stirred a bit and after stretching and yawning, she awoke.

"Merry Christmas too baby. You seem pretty happy today", she replied rubbing her eye.

"What do you mean mom? Aren't I always happy?" Mikan asked confused.

"It's just that, you seemed gloomy yesterday",

Mikan just smiled. She was happy today 'cause everything got okay w/ Natsume… maybe **too okay that he kissed her. **Up to now, Mikan couldn't figure out why he did that.

_** Flashback **_

_Natsume lifted his face from hers and rested his back against the tree. _

_Mikan, however, was too shocked by what happened to react or even say anything. She just stared at him. She touched her lips. Her mind was spinning, heart beating wildly, and she felt her face turn into 50 shades of red._

"_Natsume…" but she didn't know what to say._

"_Have you seen the Mistletoe above?" he said in his normal voice as if nothing happened._

_Mikan nodded silently. "Natsume… it was my first kiss…" her voice trailed away._

_Natsume chuckled a bit. "You're 15 and you just have gotten your first kiss now?" his question sounded more of a joke, but it was an insult to Mikan._

"_Baka! I can't believe I had my first kiss with a pervert like you! I always imagined mine to be romantic like in the movies", Mikan said tilting her head._

"_It was your fault you followed me here. Blame it all on the mistletoe", he replied._

"_You piss me off!"_

"_Really? Your face doesn't show much of it. Admit it polka dots… you enjoyed it", Natsume said smirking._

"_Did not! Argh! As soon as I get back home, I'll empty the bottle of mouth wash, even if it takes me the whole night to do it!" Mikan stood up._

"_Hey wait", he called._

_Suddenly, Natsume threw something at her. Mikan caught it. It was a gift (probably only a size of a postcard) wrapped in red foil and a green ribbon._

"_Merry Christmas", he said not looking at her._

_Mikan blinked, then smiled. "Merry Christmas too. Thanks for the gift", with that Mikan walked away._

_** End of Flashback **_

**-----XoxoX-----**

"I can't believe it mom! You baked this cake!" Mikan was surprised. The Sakuras weren't known for their cooking. It's either they're lucky they didn't burn the food or it tastes horrible.

"A friend of mine helped me", she said giving a slice to Mikan.

"So after lunch, where are we going mom?" Mikan asked tasting the cake.

"Oh well, we're going to meet someone at the mall", she replied smiling.

"The mall? Boy, I'm sure it'll be jam packed today. So who are we meeting?"

Mikan's mother was deep in thought.

"Mom?" Mikan blinked.

"Oh! Well, it's a surprise Muffin. Now I want you to be in your best attire and behavior when we meet this person, okay?"

"Of course mom. I'm 15 you know." Mikan said taking another bite.

Mikan's mom suddenly hugged her from behind. "Oh honey! Don't grow up too fast! Next thing I know, you and Natsume will be wed!" she said.

Mikan choked. Not because her mother was strangling her, but because of what she said.

Her mother saw this and stopped. Mikan drank a whole glass of water without stopping.

"Mom! Stop saying those embarrassing things! He's not even my boyfriend!" Mikan said. She suddenly remembered the kiss.

"Correction. He's not **yet **your boyfriend." Her mother said giggling.

Mikan sighed in defeat.

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-Later, At the Mall-**

"Look there he is!" Mikan's mother dragged her.

"He?" Mikan thought in reply. "She couldn't be dating another man, could she?" she thought once more.

From afar, Mikan saw a man w/ auburn hair, like hers…

Mikan felt everything around her fade away, as if her world crumbled into pieces. She was alone… staring at the back of the man. A memory flashed through her head…

"_Daddy?" Mikan stood up. "Daddy!" Her eyes swelled up in tears and hugged him._

_Her mother arrived, and the adults stared at each other in shock and disbelief. Then he… gently pushed her away…_

"_Why Mommy? Daddy left! He pushed me away! He has another baby! Mommy! Mommy! Was I bad? What did I do to drive him away?"_

"No… no… it can't be-" Mikan thoughts were interrupted.

"Seisuke! You're here!" Mikan's mother called out.

"Seisuke? But that's…" The man turned around and faced them. Auburn hair and pale lavender eyes. That was Seisuke Imai. Father of Hotaru and Mikan.

**-----XoxoX-----**

"Seisuke!" Mikan's mother pulled Mikan but she immediately let go. Her mother looked at her.

"Mikan, what's the-" but she cut her off.

"Why is he here?" she asked, her bangs covering her eyes.

Mikan's father stood up and walked towards them smiling.

"What do you mean Mikan? Families are supposed to-"

"He's not part of our family!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan's mother was surprised, her father stopped and frowned a bit.

"Mikan… please…-" her mother started.

"You don't need to explain anything mom!" Mikan's eyes were filled with unshed tears ever since that day when she first encountered her father. "He left us…" she clenched her fists tightly.

Mikan turned to leave when suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist. She looked back and saw it was her father looking guilty.

"Let go of me." Mikan said sternly, looking at the ground.

"We need to talk Mikan-" but she was able to break out of his grasp. She ran away from them.

"Mikan!" her parents called out.

**-----XoxoX-----**

Mikan walked along the streets covered with soft snow. She still had her head bent so nobody saw the sadness and fury in her eyes. She passed by families enjoying Christmas together, which made her even sadder. If she would just be honest with herself, she **wanted **to spend Christmas with her **whole **family, this includes her dad. But she can never seem to forget the feelings she **still feels **about him.

Mikan reached the park. She sat down under a Sakura tree, not minding the coldness she felt. It started to snow again. Soft and gentle snow fell on the ground continuously. Mikan loved watching the snow. It makes her feel peaceful, at ease. The snow keeps falling and falling, like there was no end… like her tears.

Mikan let out a sigh. She stopped crying.

Then suddenly, a snowball came flying at her, hitting her in the head. Mikan brushed the snow away and looked for the person who did it. Her eyes grew wide once she saw who it was.

It was Youichi looking really pissed that Mikan didn't react violently yet worried at the same time. Standing beside him is his brother, Natsume, looking confused yet bearing a dull expression.

"What's wrong you hag?" Youichi asked.

Mikan just looked at him silently. Natsume was worried, and glanced at Youichi. Youichi knew what he meant.

He walked towards Mikan and laid his gift beside her. "I don't usually do this, but Merry Christmas. Hope you'll feel better. It's not fun insulting a person when they don't react", Youichi grinned at her and walked back to Natsume.

"Brother, I'm just going to get us some drinks. I'll be back for a while", Natsume nodded and Youichi hurried off.

When he was out of sight, Natsume walked towards Mikan.

"Your butt will get frozen if you stay like that", he said in his usual tone.

Mikan didn't reply. She didn't even look at him. But even though she felt sad, seeing him made her a little lighter.

Natsume grunted and sat beside her.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"…"

"I'm waiting." he said.

"…"

Natsume sighed. "It doesn't suit you to act all depressed and stuff. I thought you were louder during holidays like this",

"I'm not 'acting'. I **am **depressed", she said.

"Care to explain?"

"I met my father." She simply said.

"And so? What's wrong with that?"

"I hate him."

Natsume was shocked. He never expected Mikan to have someone she 'hates'. Especially not her father.

They sat in silence. Natsume didn't know what to say.

"Can I… can I tell you what I feel?" Mikan asked, her voice sounded shaky.

"… shoot", he said.

"You see… I grew up without my dad… and I don't know why he left… you could say I'm maybe a love-child… if my parents did really love each other…"

Natsume looked at her.

"The day I met Hotaru was also the day when I met him… I was so happy to finally meet him, even if it was just by chance… but he… he…" Hot tears started falling again.

Natsume suddenly hugged her, for comfort. Mikan's eyes grew big. He stroked her hair gently. Mikan hugged him back and cried loudly in his chest.

"He sends us money and stuff! (sobs) But I don't want that! I don't want any of that! (sobs) I just want… (sobs) just want (sobs) him alone. (sobs) I want a father Natsume!"

Natsume felt sad for her and embraced her tighter. "I want a father!" she repeated.

"Mikan…"

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-After a while-**

Mikan stopped crying but they still remained in that position. She felt safe and secure in his arms.

It was now Natsume's turn to speak.

"I… I really don't know what to say…"

Mikan looked at him. "My dad hasn't been much of a father as well… but I'm sure… your father loves you Mikan."

Mikan stared at his crimson eyes. "I'm sure he had his reasons…"

"And now… he's trying to correct his mistakes… so give him a chance…" Natsume said.

"Natsume…" Mikan's voice faded away.

"And it's not true that you hate him", he said.

"'Cause he hurt you… and it hurts the most when it was done by someone special." His bangs covered his eyes.

"Natsume… I-" he put his finger on her lips to stop her. Natsume grinned.

"Smile for me… idiot." He said.

Mikan stared at first, then did smile. "Thanks a lot, Natsume."

"I'm not used to idiots crying", he teased. Mikan stuck her tongue out then giggled.

"You always make me so happy." She said.

Suddenly, Natsume pinned her on the tree. "Then how about making **me **happy?" he said enticingly.

**-----XoxoX-----**

Mikan's heart pounded and her cheeks grew red. Natsume leaned closer and closed his eyes for the kiss.

Their lips were only centimeters away. Then suddenly, as Mikan prepared for the contact, Natsume stopped.

She looked at him and found out he was laughing. "Got you, idiot." He said.

Mikan turned 50 shades of red and steam came out of her ears. "NATSUME!" she screamed.

"That's the Mikan I know", he said.

Mikan stopped. It was his plan all along, to make her feel better.

"But still, you should've seen the look on your face!" he teased.

A nerve popped out. "You perverted idiot!"

"Run along drama queen. Your parents will get worried." He said.

Mikan nodded and got Youichi's gift. "Thanks a lot Natsume. And to Youichi too. I'll be going now. Merry Christmas!" with another of her trademark smile, she left.

Natsume followed her with his eyes.

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-Back at Home-**

"Mikan's not there?" Seisuke asked her other daughter, Hotaru, who was on the other end of the phone.

"No. She also hasn't called me yet." She replied. "I'm sorry Father."

He just sighed. "No need Hotaru… Listen, after I have a talk with Mikan, I promise to be back there later for Christmas dinner-"

"I've been thinking father… why don't you spend the whole day with the Sakuras this Christmas." Hotaru said.

"But what about-"

"We'll be fine dad. I promise. But now, I'm really worried about my sister and best friend."

"Alright Hotaru… thank you."

"No problem. I'll contact you if I find out where she is. Merry Christmas Dad."

"Merry Christmas. Bye." He put down the phone.

Kaho was staring blankly outside the window, hoping to see Mikan pass by. She had a worried and guilty expression on her face. "Seisuke… maybe I should've told her-"

Then suddenly the door opened. Mikan stepped in, panting heavily after running straight back from the park.

"Mikan!" Her mother immediately wrapped her arms around her. "Thank god you're alright!"

"Yes… I'm sorry for my actions mom…" she looked at her father.

**-----XoxoX-----**

Kaho saw this and squeezed Mikan's hand. Mikan looked at her and she just gave a small smile. Kaho went to the other room.

Silence.

"I… I umm…" Mikan mumbled, not knowing where to start.

Silence yet again. Mikan clenched the locket her mom gave to give her strength.

"Mikan… I'm-" But then she suddenly cut him off.

"I'm sorry Father! I'm sorry for being a childish brat! I'm sorry for saying all those harsh things to you!" she started to cry. At first, Seisuke was too shocked to react.

She looked down. Tears fell on the floor. "I just wanted… I just wanted you to spend time with me…"

Then suddenly, Mikan found herself in her Father's embrace. She cried in his chest.

"Mikan… no I'm sorry. I haven't been a good father to you… but now… I want to make things right." He looked at her directly in the eye.

"I love you Mikan", her father said. "You are my daughter." Mikan rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too dad", she replied.

"Can we talk this over with some hot chocolate?" he asked, as if she was talking to a little girl. Mikan nodded in agreement.

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-At the rooftop, that night-**

The father and her daughter sat there silently, mesmerized by the snow that fell.

"It's nice… isn't it Mikan?"

Mikan just nodded.

"Like me, mother also loves snow." She said.

"I even gave her a snowflake necklace back then", he said.

"Really?" Mikan was a bit surprised.

Seisuke just nodded. They sat in silence again.

"I… I have a confession to make…" she said looking at her mug filled with hot chocolate.

"I was angry at you… because I missed you… and mom too. I thought… that you think I'd be satisfied with just the money you sent… but I want a father… and mom wants a husband." She looked at him. "She loves you dad… very much."

"I know that… I love her too… do you want to know how we met?"

Mikan nodded.

"_My father is the owner of a rich company. Naturally, I will inherit it when I grew up. My future was set. All planned, nothing can go wrong. I was walking down a snowy street in the middle of December. I suddenly bumped into this woman and her things fell on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, and of course I helped. She seemed to be in a rush and just dumped everything in the bag. Once we were done, she immediately stood up and said thank you. Then I saw her beautiful eyes and was tantalized by it. Before I could even speak, she dashed off. Then I saw a notebook on the ground, naturally, I was sure it was hers. The notebook belonged to a person named Kaho Sakura-"_

"That's mom!"

Her dad nodded. _"I wanted to return it to her but most of all, I wanted to see her again. So on the same day, I searched for her. Then I saw her. She was sitting on a bench reading a book. But I could see in her expression that she was worried about something. Probably about the notebook. I returned it to her and introduced myself. Soon afterwards, we became friends… then we fell in love and had a beautiful little girl named Mikan", _he smiled at her. Mikan blushed.

"That was nice… you were really destined for each other… but then… the story goes on…" he voice faded away.

"Mikan?"

"Dad… why did you leave me and mom?" she asked looking at him, straight in the eye.

Her father was shocked and paused for a while.

"Dad?"

"Alright… I'll tell you Mikan. You see, after I fell in love with your mother, it was only then that I found out my parents betrothed me to someone else…"

"It was Hotaru's mother." Mikan continued.

Her father just nodded. "I wanted to decline… but soon afterwards, my father died, and the company was now in my hands **completely**",

Mikan listened attentively. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. She was finally going to hear the truth.

"And it was as if I had no other choice... and then you know what happened. Months later, I found out that my wife was pregnant… and so was Kaho… with you… Since I was known in the business world, I was scared if the media found out about you… and so it resulted to this. But believe me Mikan, I have **never **been guilty of loving your mother and you. I may not show it to you, but I always thought of you and your mother…"

A tear fell on Mikan's cheek. She hugged her father once more. "I believe you dad… and I'm sorry too."

He stroked her hair. "Let's try to start again from the beginning, okay? Come on, let's go in",

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-Fast Forward!-**

**-After Christmas Vacation-**

**-Café-**

"Hey Mikan! Where are you going so early?" Tsubasa called out.

"I'm leaving early today! Mr. Narumi says he's telling me something special!" she replied. "And besides, I also have to get home early too! Dad and I will be having dinner!" she added excitedly.

"See you guys!" with a wave, she rushed out.

Then suddenly, a car was waiting for her. A man in a black suit and shades walked towards her.

"Miss Sakura, your father has arranged a ride for you." He said. "He also wanted to give you these."

He handed her a bouquet, on the card was:

_For my precious Mikan and my love, Kaho,_

_Always thinking of you!_

_Dad_

It was his handwriting alright! Mikan gladly accepted and said thank you to the driver. They drove off to Flaming Productions.

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-Flaming Productions-**

"Why didn't she ask me to pick her up?" Natsume thought as he waited for Mikan in the entrance lobby.

"Don't tell me that girl's beginning to get uncomfortable with me…" he thought once more.

"If that's so… then she's really an idiot!" he glanced at his watch.

Then the door opened. Mikan came in carrying a bouquet. As soon as she saw Natsume, she smiled and walked over to him.

Natsume on the other hand, glared at her, especially **at **what she was carrying.

"Hi Natsu-"

"Did Rein send you that?" he asked ignoring her greeting.

"This? No! It's my dad. A gift for me and mom." She replied admiring it.

"That's good…" Natsume thought. "Wait! Why the heck am I so relieved about!"

"Well let's go Natsume. Mr. Narumi wanted to tell me something special!" she said dragging him to the elevator. Natsume just let himself be dragged. He already knew what Narumi was about to say. And he bet the baka would be thrilled about it.

**This chappie is done! Again, I'm sorry for the late updates. And I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda 'lacking' something… I don't know what though! Anywayz, please review! Flames are not allowed. Comments, Suggestions, Reactions, Questions are accepted. I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks in advance!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	16. Koko's Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Hey guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed last time. It really cheered me up! Anyway, this chapter will be focusing most on Koko… and even Youichi. So enjoy! Don't forget to review in the end! I'll try to update again this week, if we have less homework. The intramurals are coming up- there's gonna be a lot of practices and preparations, but I'm not that athletic and I'm sure I won't be in any of the games. Feeling sorry for me? Don't be! 'Cause then I'll be able to do fast updates! Anywayz, on with the story! **

**CHAPTER 16: KOKO'S DISCOVERY**

"Really? My own album? How exciting!" Mikan said gleefully, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Mikan had been growing a number of fans and she has certainly made a big impression in the media. So Flaming Productions/Records decided to approve Mr. Narumi's plan of launching her first album. Yuu, Anna and Nonoko were also in the room and were also thrilled about it. It seems like only yesterday the gang met and Mikan was just an average student with an amazing voice. Now, she is a singer slash student with an amazing voice admired by all.

"I'm so excited Mr. Narumi! I can't wait to start!" Mikan said.

"Well we have started. We're listing down the songs, probably the ones that you have sung with Rein." He said.

Natsume, who was resting on the couch behind, grunted when he heard the name 'Rein'.

"I can't wait to tell Dad later on!"

"Congratulations Mikan." Yuu said.

"Yeah. Your career as a singer is about to take one big step!" Nonoko said.

"You can do this Mikan!" Anna cheered.

"Thanks you guys. I wouldn't have reached this far if it weren't for all of you."

Mikan turned to Natsume who was reading a gaming magazine.

"Thanks for your support Natsume." She said smiling.

Natsume glanced at her and went back to reading saying "I never support those whom I think don't have talent."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mikan asked, her voice rising a little.

"What are you raising your voice for?" he asked.

"It's because of you and your insults!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever. I never said that you don't have talent polka dots."

"You pervert!"

The others sweat dropped.

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-After a few days…-**

**-Gamer's Hell-**

Natsume groaned. He knew it was a bad idea in the first place bringing Ruka to Gamer's Hell. The man was probably addicted to it. He watched impatiently as he and Koko battled. They were so engrossed with the game that it was as if they hadn't blinked ever since they started. None of them spoke a word, except for the occasional outburst followed by violent reactions and remarks.

"This is stupid," Natsume said. "I'm getting bored here! So will you please hurry it up!" he was clearly pissed.

"Shhh!" they silenced him. Natsume raised an eyebrow. He was rarely silenced by people, particularly by his friends.

"Not now Natsume! This is such a close match!" Ruka said.

"Yeah yeah yeah! What he said!" Koko added.

A nerve popped out. "I could harm you any minute now but…"

Natsume just sat back down in the couch. He took out his pendant and gripped it tight, "Fine." He said.

Both Koko and Ruka were surprised by his actions but kept on playing like before. Silence. They only heard the sound effects of the game and Ruka's continuous munching on potato chips.

Koko's attention, however, suddenly shifted on Natsume and spared a glance at him. He was still gripping the pendant and looking blank into space.

"What's with him?" he thought. Then suddenly…

"Game Over. Winner: Player One. Loser: Player Two."

"What!" Koko exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ruka cheered.

Natsume sat down beside him. "No time to rejoice Ruka. You still have me as an opponent." He smirked at his friend,

"Bring it on! I've got loads of practice from Koko!"

"Sorry to say but I don't need any more practice. I've got talent." Natsume replied.

Koko looked at Natsume again. He was smiling a bit. Not his usual grins or smirks, but a smile. Koko looked at his chest. He was wearing a chain with a ring as a pendant.

"Nice necklace Natsume." Koko said.

Natsume didn't reply. He ignored him like what they did to him earlier. His eyes focused on the screen.

"Karma." Natsume thought grinning to himself.

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-Hotaru's Room-**

"Let's see. The first few songs are…. Start of Something new…. High… Officially Missin' You… hmmm what else Hotaru? Those were only the songs that belongs to me for now… the others that I sang were songs of other artists" But when Mikan looked at her sister. She was busy with the computer.

"HOTARU! I thought you're gonna help me!" Mikan said.

"I am. Can't you see? I'm selling these pictures of yours to 'Mikan-philes'. I'm helping you get more famous." She replied not taking her eyes off the monitor.

"WHAT? You're just doing this for the money!" Mikan said.

"Hmm… that's one side of it. Now shut up and help me find customers." Hotaru said.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Hotaru!" she was crying waterfall tears.

**-----XoxoX-----**

Koko went to visit Natsume a few days later. He wanted to found what 'changed' him all of a sudden, but that doesn't mean he was unhappy about it. In fact, he was thrilled. He was finally going to be able to help his friend.

It was Saturday. After coaxing the guards to let him enter, he rang the doorbell. Immediately, the door was opened by a butler.

"Yes?"

Koko, not being used to formality, stuttered as if he was talking to a king. "Hi… umm…. Is Natsume home?"

"Sorry to say that Master Natsume is not here at the moment. And who might be his guest?" he asked.

"I'm Koko… his friend." He said.

"Well Mr. Koko-" but he was interrupted by a young boy.

"Is that the pizza guy? Oh… Koko. What are you doing here?" it was Youichi.

He showed him the magazine he was holding.

"Hey, is that the newest issue of the gaming magazine?" he asked, a little excited.

"Yeah. I came here to show it to Natsume but-"

"Come in! I want to see it!" Youichi grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Wait a sec!"

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-Flaming Productions-**

"This is such a beautiful song!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Have you read this Natsume? It's so romantic! Especially this part: _I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you." _Mikan giggled in delight.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Well duh. I wrote it." he thought.

"You know what, the composer must be in love when he wrote this!" Then she saw Natsume looking away.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said. He was blushing madly by what she said.

"It must be dedicated to this girl. She's so lucky!" she commented again. "Hey Natsume, didn't you tell me you know who this person is?"

"Yeah. I know him. So what?"

"I want to meet him!" she said.

Then Mr. Narumi and Yuu entered.

"What do you think of the song Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"It's wonderful! I love it! Oh Mr. Narumi, I want to meet the person who wrote this! He's a genius!" she said excitedly.

"Quit yapping you idiot." Natsume said. He was still blushing.

"You know what Mikan, I think you've fallen in love with the composer through his writings." Mr. Narumi said winking at her.

Both Natsume and Mikan turned red. Yuu sweat dropped.

"I'm going to kill you Narumi." Natsume said glaring at him.

"Why are you so furious Natsume? You think he's going to steal Mikan away from you?" he grinned.

Natsume glared at him even more. Yuu sweat dropped yet again.

"You guys…." Yuu said trying to calm down a furious Natsume, an embarrassed Mikan and a mischievous Narumi. Then Mikan spoke up.

"Mr. Narumi! I… I think the composer already loves someone else!" They looked at her.

"I… I can feel in the song that he was probably thinking of someone when he wrote this." She said.

Natsume stared at her.

"Guess you're right Mikan. Maybe it's the only way he knows to show how much he loves someone." Mr. Narumi said.

Natsume focused his attention back at him.

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-Hyuuga Mansion-**

According to Youichi, Natsume went to Flaming Productions to help Mikan with her new album. Koko waited for Natsume and played video games with Youichi as he waited. He was amazed at Youichi's gaming skills. Natsume, of course is better, but the kid will be like him one day if he keeps practicing. He was about the same level as Koko and he's only 7-years-old. Koko then shook his head. Clearly he didn't come here to play video games, or to show Natsume the magazine. He came there to see what's going on with Natsume.

"I better use my stay here wisely", he thought. "Youichi must know. He is the younger brother after all."

"Youichi", Koko started. "Are you and your brother close?"

"Umm… a little. We sometimes talk but we often lock ourselves in our own rooms." He replied not losing concentration.

"You might have noticed his… change a bit, haven't you?" Koko continued.

"Well yeah. I thought I was the only one who noticed. He scowls less this time, and he's much easier to approach. Though he's really busy these days."

"Do you know why?"

"Well… I'm guessing it's cause of that idiot, Mikan," Koko's eyes widened. "He seems quite fond of her. Well… who wouldn't be? She's so easy to pick on." Youichi smirked.

"He sure is like his brother but he's more open", Koko thought.

"Anyway, why'd you ask?"

Koko stiffened and sweat dropped. "Well umm… just curious, that's all! Hehehe!" he replied nervously. "This kid's sharp!" he thought.

"My brother seems to like Mikan a lot." Youichi said.

"Oh really?"

"Guess so… he seems calmer when she's around," then he chuckled. "Want to know a secret?"

Koko raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when we had the Christmas party. We were all looking for both of them",

"Yeah. Did you find them? Where?"

Youichi snickered. "Oh I found them alright. Kissing under the mistletoe."

"WHAT?!?" Koko was in shock. Both of his friends were together and he didn't know!

"Shocking, I now. I didn't realize my brother was interested in innocent girls like her. Come to think of it, brother isn't interested in ANY type of girl." Youichi said.

Koko was still in state of shock.

"Game over. Winner, Player One. Loser, Player Two."

"Yes I won!" Youichi cheered.

Koko groaned. "That's the 2nd time that happened to me this week", he thought.

"Youichi, are you absolutely sure of what you saw?" Koko asked.

Youichi shrugged. "Well duh. Why are you so interested anyway?" he asked.

"Does this mean they're together?" Koko asked.

Youichi shrugged. "Don't know. But I _want _ them to be."

Koko grinned. "I'll bring them together then."

**-----XoxoX-----**

"Really? Cool. I want to help you." Youichi said.

Koko looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Well duh. Even though Mikan's an idiot, she's a nice girl. I know she'll take care of my brother." Youichi grinned.

"That's great then-"

"But even if we don't do anything. Brother will never let her go. Especially since Mikan, being the idiot she is, doesn't‎ know about Rein and their past." Youichi said nonchalantly.

"What past?" Koko asked.

Youichi bit his lip. "I think I've said to much." He thought.

"Nothing. Forget it." he replied looking away.

"Come to think of it, Natsume really hates Rein." Koko said.

"More like despises him. Rein is just acting all gentle around other people… those who didn't know what happened years ago…" Youichi suddenly clenched his fist.

Koko looked at him confused and worried. There was something he needed to know. Something Youichi was hiding.

"Can you… can you tell-"

"He's a fake. A traitor. Years ago, he and brother were in a band together. But then he just used the band for his own fame and left it soon afterwards. Using all the songs brother made, he regarded it as his own compositions and soon, Flaming Productions discovered him and made him a singer." Koko could tell Youichi despised him too.

"And what's more, is that father believed it was Rein's composition and not brother's. He took his side rather than his son's." Youichi continued. He was looking down at the floor.

Koko didn't say anything. "Maybe that's why he seemed to hate the world back then…" he thought. "They just misunderstand him… poor Natsume…"

"And somehow… when Mikan came… everything seemed to go well with brother… that's why… That's why I'll help you Koko", Youichi looked at him directly in the eye. "I'm sure Rein's planning to use her like what he did to brother. And I don't want the one who brought happiness back to him taken away and used by the same evil person."

Koko can't help but smile. "Natsume's very lucky… to have a brother like you."

**-----XoxoX-----**

**-Back at Flaming Productions-**

"Okay. It's all set. We'll start practicing tomorrow then start recording. Maybe I can even invite Rein", Mr. Narumi said.

"That'll be great. I can't wait! I'm so excited!" Mikan said.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Rein, is it true that he's also launching his album?" Yuu asked.

"Well yes. But it'll be next year. He's busy with his performances you see", Mr. Narumi said.

"Performances?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Rein, like you, performs in different places, restaurants etc. and as guest performances in different shows. Only you, perform at the café."

"Oh… wait, did I tell you guys that the café will have another branch opening soon?" Mikan said.

"Really?" Yuu asked.

She nodded. "Actually, it was already planned last year. It's going to open at this mall, weeks from now. Mr. Misaki asked me if I could perform there during the opening, of course I agreed. Maybe if I ask Rein, he'll perform with me." Mikan said.

Natsume grunted. "That fake will say yes for sure."

"Natsume! Don't call him fake! He's really nice and sweet you know. Unlike _somebody _I know", she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you comparing me to that fake?" He was pissed.

"Whatever gave you that idea Natsume", Mikan mocked in a sarcastic voice, grinning.

"Fine. Take his side. Just don't come to me crying when you find out the truth." Natsume said walking out of the room.

"What's his problem? He always seems to be a hothead when we talk about Rein." Mikan commented.

**How was it? Yes, I know it lacks some N&M fluff, but I'll try to add more in the next chapters! Please review! Oh, and if you want to suggest some songs to add in Mikan's new album, please don't hesitate to suggest! Here are more songs I have in mind:**

**At the Beginning- suggested by winglessfairy25 (My Ate!)**

**Come Back to me- suggested by You- suggested by firefairyOfiera**

**Weak- suggested by nikkiru**

**Fallin'- just by me!**

**Please review! Comments, reactions, SUGGESTIONS are all welcome. But FLAMES are not allowed. Thanks in advance!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	17. Intentions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Okie! Here's the 17th chapter! It'll consist mostly of flashbacks and stuff, it might also be the climax of the story. I've decided to allot 21 chapters for this story- the 21st is an epilogue. I know! I know! There aren't much 'exciting things' happening in the story as of now, but don't worry! I'll try to give my 101 to make the finale memorable for our couple and for you, my readers! Thanks again for the songs you've suggested! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 17: Intentions**

Natsume was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. Nothing. Nothing seems to fill his head with ideas. He grunted in annoyance.

"Stupid songs." He thought furiously. "And also that Narumi!"

He could even remember what he said to him the other day. _"Natsume there you are! Listen, Mikan needs more songs for her album, she doesn't want to do any more revivals and insists that you, the unknown composer, make it. So we need the songs by Friday, okay?" _And before he could even reply, Narumi was no where to be seen.

"Why do I have to make the songs?" he thought.

"_Isn't it obvious? You're doing this for Mikan." _A voice in his head said.

"And so? Narumi could hire professional composers to do it."

"_Didn't you hear what I said? **You're doing this for Mikan. M-I-K-A-N!**"_

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Why can't that loser make her own songs?" he said to no one in particular.

He threw his notebook and pen on the table and slouched on the couch, putting his feet up. Unknown to him, somebody was approaching from behind, silently…

"BOO!" Mikan shouted, trying to surprise him. But Natsume didn't react at all.

"Don't try to scare me with your cheap tricks. It's so lame." He said.

Mikan sat beside him pouting. "Well, So-rry! I just woke up grumpy today!" she said indicating Natsume.

He rolled his eyes and lay down on the couch, his head resting on her lap. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Mikan blushed furiously.

"Hey! What are you do-!"

"Shut up." Natsume said.

Mikan's cheeks remained flaming red, her heart thumping nervously. She looked away, trying not to mind the raven-haired boy.

"Stupid perverted idiot." She said under her breath.

"I heard that." Mikan sweat dropped.

Silence. There was a tranquil atmosphere for Natsume, but a nerve-wracking yet somewhat secured surrounding for Mikan.

"This is weird. Why am I feeling this way?" Mikan thought.

She looked at the boy who rested. Natsume looked handsome and peaceful like that. She always thought he was a proud and hard-headed person… he still is for her actually. But when he came to comfort her, she saw a whole new side of him. His ways of making her talk are often with insults, but surprisingly, it made her feel a lot more comfortable to talk to him. Mikan knew from the start Natsume is different from the other guys she met. Yet until now, she doesn't know what makes him… special to her.

"Speak up Mikan! This is just Natsume! You don't have to be nervous around him!" she thought.

Natsume broke the ice first. "Why are you staring at me?"

Mikan sweat dropped. "You- You saw me! But I didn't see you open your eyes!"

"It's easy to guess what a baka is doing." He replied still with his eyes still shut.

A nerve popped out.

"Do you always have to be so negative!" she said.

"Can't you see I'm trying to rest here", it was more like a statement than a question.

"Well you don't have to rest on my lap if you're so darn annoyed with me!" she said crossing her arms and looking away.

"I'm not always annoyed with you, baka." He finally opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Oh really? Prove it! Give me one incident that you weren't annoyed!" Mikan said. "… jerk", she added, under her breath.

"If I was annoyed with you, I wouldn't have accepted your gifts, I wouldn't have spent time with you or comforted you… I wouldn't have kissed you…"

Mikan looked at him, her cheeks burning up again. He sat back up, his bangs covering her eyes.

"Na… Natsume…" was all she could say.

"Mikan…" he started. Her heart just thumped harder and faster.

"I… I want to tell you… that… that…" he looked at her directly in the eye. Mikan face was now scarlet.

"Mikan…" he slowly looked back down. She couldn't see the expression of his face.

"… you're not wearing polka dots today", he finally said with a chuckle.

Mikan looked down and saw her skirt hitched up to reveal her strawberry panties. She remained flaming red, this time because of embarrassment and anger.

"PERVERT!!!!!" she shouted. Natsume smirked.

"You think I was going to confess, didn't you?" he said.

"OF COURSE NOT! Why the hell would I think like that!?!"

"I don't know. 'Cause you're face is like a tomato… and besides…" he suddenly leaned towards her. Mikan froze.

"I know you want me." He said in a tantalizing voice.

"IDIOT! OF COURSE NOT! WHO IN HER RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT YOU!?!"

"I don't know… the millions of fans I have in my fan listings." He said.

"Whatever Natsume! Grrr! You piss me off! Sometimes I wish you'll be a gentleman like… like…. like-"

"That Rein of yours", he said in a low and dark tone.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan looked away. "You're the one who said that."

"But I am right. Why shouldn't I be surprised, you've fallen for his cheap tricks. You really are an idiot." He said.

His words were as cold as ice, and she felt as if it stabbed her in the heart.

"Shut up! You're wrong! Why are you so jealous of Rein? He didn't even-"

"Why would I be jealous of that fake?" he said.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"You know nothing about him. So I suggest you stay away from him from now on."

"As if you know him too! You always look at negative sides of people! And don't tell me what to do! You're not my father!"

"And what do you know! Huh Mikan! Do you think I would hate a person for no reason!" Natsume was mad.

"You're the one that-"

"But you're making it seem that I would do things like that. I'm not that low Mikan so I suggest you back off with whatever you say." His voice was stern.

"Back off? You're the one that started this argument in the first place!" she shouted at him.

"We wouldn't have this argument if you listened to me in the first place!" he said/

"Why should I do something that I don't understand!" she shot back.

"Well maybe you should just trust me if you don't want to get hurt!" he bellowed.

Mikan was taken aback. Why? Why was Natsume like that when it comes to Rein? Does he really hate the guy that much?

There was uncomfortable silence.

"… Why don't you just tell me the reason Natsume?" Mikan started. "You're making it all confusing-"

"It's always my fault, isn't it? What was I thinking? You're so stubborn." He stood up and walked away.

Mikan just looked at his retreating figure, feeling confused and hurt.

"Why Natsume? Whenever we fight… it's always about Rein. What's wrong with you guys anyway?" she thought.

Mikan sat in silence for a while, contemplating on the situation. "I don't understand him…." She said to no one.

Then she saw a notebook on the table in front of her.

"What's that?" she took a look at it and scanned it.

"Is this… Natsume's?" The notebook was filled with song compositions Mikan recognized as her songs.

"But this is…." She looked at the front cover of the notebook. _N.H. _was written. _N.H. for Natsume Hyuuga._

Mikan's eyes widened. He was the composer! The one who made those lovely songs for her! Then she remembered what they talked about in the past.

**FLASHBACK **

"_You know what, the composer must be in love when he wrote this!" Then she saw Natsume looking away._

"_Hey what's wrong?" she asked._

"_Nothing." He said._

"_It must be dedicated to this girl. She's so lucky!" she commented again. "Hey Natsume, didn't you tell me you know who this person is?"_

"_Yeah. I know him. So what?"_

"_I want to meet him!" she said._

**Xo0oX**

_Mr. Narumi and Yuu entered._

"_What do you think of the song Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked._

"_It's wonderful! I love it! Oh Mr. Narumi, I want to meet the person who wrote this! He's a genius!" she said excitedly._

"_Quit yapping you idiot." Natsume said._

"_You know what Mikan, I think you've fallen in love with the composer through his writings." Mr. Narumi said winking at her._

**Xo0oX**

"_Why are you so furious Natsume? You think he's going to steal Mikan away from you?" he grinned._

_Natsume glared at him even more. Yuu sweat dropped yet again._

**Xo0oX**

"_Mr. Narumi! I… I think the composer already loves someone else!" They looked at her._

"_I… I can feel in the song that he was probably thinking of someone when he wrote this." She said._

_Natsume stared at her._

"_**Guess you're right Mikan. Maybe it's the only way he knows to show how much he loves someone."** Mr. Narumi said._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"No way…" Mikan accidentally dropped the notebook. It fell open to a certain page where something personal was written. It was so small that she could hardly read it.

_**Especially dedicated to Mikan**_

Mikan blushed and her heart pounded. "Natsume…. What does this mean?" she thought.

Maybe Mr. Narumi was right after all… it might be the only way he can express his feelings openly.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-At a Restaurant-**

"I heard that Sakura is going to have her own album, is that true?" Sumire asked and taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Yes. And Natsume's going to compose the songs." Rein added.

"Darn it. Now they'll spend more time together…. does she know it's him who makes the songs?"

"No. I don't think so. Mikan's kinda dense." Rein said with a grin.

"More like stupid. I don't know why Natsume's attracted to her. Her only good quality is her annoying cheerfulness and her voice. She's not even pretty." Sumire said somewhat jealous.

Rein smirked. "So you do admit that he likes her and that she has a beautiful voice",

Sumire scowled. "No. I don't like the thought of Natsume and her ending up together. And about her voice, I just said it was normal- but it's not enough to make her famous like me." She said with pride.

Rein and Sumire were having lunch together to discuss their… plans. Sumire wanted to have Natsume and Rein wants Mikan, though both of them have different reasons why. Rein's purpose was to use Mikan to become more famous and take revenge on Natsume. He knew he likes her a lot, and he probably knows what he's up to. But because of his 'nice' attitude towards her and Natsume's pride, Mikan will never know what happened to them in the past and will never even realize that he is only using her. It was the perfect plan.

"I know why Natsume's attracted to her", Rein said.

"Really?"

"Yes. He probably likes her 'cause she's the only one strong and willing enough to endure his stubbornness." He said.

"What are you talking about? I too, have a lot of patience with him! Can't you see I'm chasing him around!" Sumire said annoyed.

"Or maybe because she's innocent. Mikan's very child-like you know."

"Correction. Very foolish. Why do you want her anyway?"

Rein leaned back on his chair. "Many reasons. But I'll tell you just one."

Sumire raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I'm not really in love with Mikan or anything. But I do love her voice… especially if it is used for my benefit." He said mischievously.

"So you're saying…."

"That's right. I want the media to think that we're a couple, and surely if Flaming Productions' two most sought-after singers are together, people will start talking… and supporting for us, or rather, me." He had a devilish expression on his face.

Sumire grinned. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you're a devil by nature."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Imai Mansion-**

**-Hotaru's guestroom-**

Ruka and Hotaru were playing chess. Undoubtedly, Hotaru was winning. And in any game Hotaru plays, there's always a bet. A 1 hour shopping spree, w/ Ruka paying of course, at the mall if she wins, and a kiss if he does. Mikan was also in the room, though she wasn't minding them at all, she just sat by the corner of the window, staring blankly outside. Surprisingly, Hotaru was worried for her sister 'cause she's not usually silent. Probably it was because of Natsume again.

"Hey baka what's wrong?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What? Oh… nothing", Mikan said.

Ruka looked over at Mikan. "You seem awfully quiet today Mikan."

Mikan gave them a forced smile. "Guess I'm not in the mood." Then she continued staring out of the window.

Ruka gave Hotaru a confused look. "What happened to her?"

Hotaru moved her knight. "Checkmate." She said, then stood up and walked towards Mikan.

"Get us some snacks." She told Ruka. "And some tissue. Lots of them."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Hey stupid, there's no point in moping around so start talking." Hotaru sat on the chair beside the window.

Mikan looked at her sister. "Hotaru… I'm not really in the mood to-"

"I don't usually care about anybody's problems. But you're not just anybody." She said.

Mikan smiled at her sister. Then she looked out the widow and sighed.

"We had an argument again." She said plainly.

"It's because of Rein again, isn't it?" Mikan just nodded.

"I don't know why he hates him so much… he doesn't even want to tell me why."

"I know a person who can help."

The door opened. Ruka walked in with a tray of cookies and a roll of tissue paper.

"He's the best friend, after all." Hotaru said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Well, Natsume and Rein have been former band mates in Junior high. Natsume was the guitarist, vocalist and composer, while Rein was also a vocalist. Aside from being band mates, I think they were also best friends… that was until Rein deceived him of course." Ruka narrated.

Mikan and Hotaru were listening attentively to what Ruka was saying. After much persuasion, and a little blackmail from Hotaru, he finally agrees to tell them about Natsume and Rein's past.

"There was a talent show in their school, their band entered the contest. But on the day they were about to perform, Rein told them that he would not be able to perform with them. Still, Natsume and his other band mates wished to perform at the talent show. But in the talent show, Rein actually entered individually and sang Natsume's composition that he presented as his own. In rage, Natsume punched him in front of the whole audience, and school. It was then that he realized that Rein only used him and pretended to be his friend. After that, Flaming Productions discovered Rein and gave him a chance, believing that he wrote the song and not Natsume. What's grave about this, is that his own father believed him rather than his son. Natsume had home schooling ever since and stopped writing songs… that was until he met you." Ruka said.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan was at a lost. She can't believe that Rein was like that. She can't believe she said awful things to Natsume. She can't believe she judged them so easily. She felt so guilty and ashamed that small tears started falling.

"I… what have I done?" Mikan said.

Memories flashed in her mind.

"_What I really hate is being used. Especially by those whom I considered to be my friends", _

**Xo0oX**

"_My dad hasn't been much of a father as well… but I'm sure… your father loves you Mikan."_

**Xo0oX**

"_Natsume…" Mikan's voice faded away._

"_And it's not true that you hate him", he said._

"'_Cause he hurt you… and it hurts the most when it was done by someone special." His bangs covered his eyes._

**Xo0oX**

"_Smile for me… idiot."_

**Xo0oX**

"_Stop teasing me! Why do you always tease me, ya idiot! Can't you see I'm depressed here!"_

"_Of course I know that. But if I don't tease you, then how would I be able to talk to you? We don't really have the same interests, so I guess teasing is the best way", he said honestly. _

**Xo0oX**

"_You know what, you're an idiot… and idiots like you always find a way… no matter how stupid it is", he said._

**Xo0oX**

"_Well maybe you should just trust me if you don't want to get hurt!"_

**Xo0oX**

"_Nobody… has ever given me something like this…"_

**Xo0oX**

"_Thank you Mikan",_

"He… he helped me… and I… I hurt him… and pushed him away…." Mikan said to herself.

Natsume cared for her- a lot. But she was so dense to even notice it. Now she hurt him, without even meaning to. He has gone through a lot and he needed a friend. She gave him a gift signifying their friendship. She promised to be friends forever… to be there… but…

"Oh Hotaru… I feel really guilty and stupid right now…" Mikan cried.

Hotaru hugged her.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Natsume was sitting on a bench in the park. The place was serene and relaxing. Yet something felt missing… it was her.

Suddenly, a man walked over to him. He was wearing a business suite, and on the breast pocket was a logo that Natsume recognized.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" the man said.

"What do you want?" he said rudely, glaring at him.

"I'm sure you know what company I'm from. I'm here to offer you a proposal. Falcon Records has been keeping an eye on you and we are very interested with your….talent."

Natsume looked at him. After a short pause, he finally spoke up. "Keep talking."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Okay, about the cliffhanger- I'm really sorry! It's actually going to play a big part in the story, particularly the NxM. So anywayz, please review! I should've updated this yesterday but I didn't expect I had other things to do. Oh! And here are the sings you've suggested:**

_**Suggested by Nikkiru:**_

Angel of Mine by Monica  
Through the rain by Mariah Carey

**_Suggested by Ridley Silverlake:_**

Make you mine by Vanessa Hudgens

I can't take my eyes off of you by the High School Musical Cast

**_Suggested by Anime-tanaka:_**

Tattooed on my mind by d'sound

**_Suggested by aeyteenicole:_**

Reflection by Christina Aguilera

**_Suggested by emrevolemina:_**

What dreams are made of

**Those are the songs I'll include in Mikan's 'said-to-be' album in my fic, but I'm not sure if I can use all of it as the songs Mikan will perform. Thanks again!**

**And also, special thanks to ****PBCNX-MAN for the constructive criticism and support! And also for the cute Mikan drawing! Thanks a lot! **

**-'orange-ideas'- **


	18. Yes and No

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Hiya! Sorry for the late update! I didn't expect to be so caught up with the Intramurals! Anyway, thanks so much for your lovely reviews! It really cheered me up! I had a writer's block this week, and I couldn't think of anything good. And when I actually did make something, the ORIGINAL chapter 18 got deleted when I edited it- unlucky. So I had to redo it all over again, good thing I managed to finish it in just a day. Even if this is just another copy of that chapter, I still put my best in it! And another thing, when I tried to upload this since Sunday, there was a problem with my account and stuff. (Sigh) Why does fate keep on interfering? Anyway enough of this nonsense, please enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 18: YES AND NO**

Natsume and the man sat in another café, somewhat similar to the one Mikan works in. He was relieved that they didn't go to that café though. Even if he and Mikan's friends weren't that close, he knew that they would be asking where Mikan is and why she isn't with him. He wasn't in the mood to converse. Especially with **her** friends… after having another silly quarrel. About that Rein again.

"What would you like sirs?" a waitress asked.

"The usual for me", the man said not taking his eyes off Natsume, as if studying him. "What about you Natsume?" he asked.

"Just a can of coke." He said nonchalantly.

The waitress nodded and bowed before leaving.

Natsume looked around the place. It was neat, serene, well lighted and ventilated yet… dull. He noticed that only a few customers went there, mostly business men, like the man in front him. He couldn't help but compare it to Mikan's café. The place was lively yet relaxing at the same time, the staff was much more polite and easy to talk to, a place for every emotion in the world, a place where he felt… content. Probably 'cause she was there…

"Stop thinking of her." He mentally scolded himself.

Natsume diverted his attention to the man sitting in front of him. He wasn't angry at her or anything, but it was too painful for him to think of her at this time.

"Will you quit staring." Natsume said annoyed. He glared at the man who simply returned a smirk. "Tell me, what's this all about?" Natsume asked.

"A proposition from Falcon Records, Mr. Hyuuga", Natsume's face twitched. He wasn't used to being called 'Mr. Hyuuga'. It reminded him of his dad.

The waitress delivered their order. Natsume noticed the man had gotten an espresso. Bitter. This reminded him of the time he and Mikan met at the café. They had a little squabble about not adding cream or sugar or even milk in Natsume's coffee.

"Not her again", he thought furiously. He took a sip of his coke.

"Tell me, how do you know me?" Natsume asked. It was a stupid question, and he knew it. But it was the only way to snap back out of his thoughts of Mikan.

"Who doesn't know you, Mr. Hyuuga", was the man's quick and witty reply. Natsume expected that it would be his answer.

Again, the certain brunet troubled his mind again. She didn't know him the first time they met. Only as the 'perverted freak and bitter ball' she called him at their unexpected meeting.

"Why? Why can't I get you out of my mind!" he thought wildly, itching to slam his fist against the table.

"Well since you do know me, stop calling me Mr. Hyuuga, that's my father." He replied. "Why are you talking to me anyway since you know I'm a Hyuuga?"

"Yes. A Hyuuga of Flaming Productions. Those are the unmistakable crimson eyes of your father. No doubt you have the same strength and spirit as him-"

"Don't compare me to him 'cause we're different." He replied sternly.

"How different then? Well… we'll find out after you've answered this proposition of Falcon Records", the man grinned mischievously.

Natsume looked at him intently and listened to every word he was saying.

"Falcon Records is one of the biggest recording productions today. That's why we've decided to expand our recording company, worldwide", he took a sip of his espresso. "I am here to offer you a proposition to be one of our International Artists performing abroad. Unlike your father Natsume, we believe you should become an artist rather than just inherit the company… isn't that boring?"

Natsume looked at the man. He knew he was hiding something from him. There are other reasons why Falcon Productions wanted a Hyuuga.

The man knew Natsume needed more persuasion. "Tell me Natsume, do you want to inherit Flaming Productions?"

"Why should I tell you", he answered gruffly.

"Do you want to make your father proud by being the next predecessor or becoming an International artist?"

"Again, why should I tell you. You're not my dad."

"Ah yes… your father. He hasn't been one for years, has he?" the man grinned. Natsume glared at him.

"And why do you care. You know nothing about him." Natsume replied sternly.

"I know enough. I know that he chose to believe Rein, an artist of Flaming Productions rather than you", he answered mischievously.

Natsume was shocked. "… what else do you know?"

"Anything and Everything." He said.

"I see", Natsume then snickered. "I do to. Don't think that just because I'm young and perhaps a Hyuuga doesn't mean you can use me", the man looked at him confused "I've been there, and so I know."

Natsume looked at him straight in the eye. "Tell me your reasons why I should join you."

"Very well then. Falcon Records has been keeping an eye on you for quite sometime… ever since your little incident with Rein. We believe you Natsume. You're the one who deserves all the credit and not that fake your father chose. You have talent my boy, and Falcon Records is giving you an opportunity to make something out of it",

Natsume had his bangs covering his eyes. "That reason alone is not enough… what else?"

"What else? Well this one is simple. We know you're the only one who can go against Rein… and also Mikan Sakura." Natsume's eyes widened.

Silence.

It took a while for him to answer back. "Who are you?" Natsume asked.

The man, thinking Natsume must have gotten an interest in their proposition, replied quickly. "Call me Nakamoto… of Falcon Records."

"Well then let me tell you something Nakamoto", Natsume looked at him eye to eye. "I don't want to be used. I know another purpose why you asked me to join Falcon Records. It's because I am the heir to Flaming Productions. I don't care about the company as much as my father does… but still, I am a Hyuuga. And another thing Nakamoto. I don't seek revenge for what Rein has done. It's over, I don't care anymore. But if he tries to do to others what he's done to me, that's a different matter. And lastly…" Natsume stood up and turned to leave. "I already work for somebody." His mind was focused on Mikan and held on to pendant she gave. He started to walk towards the door.

But then Nakamoto's voice stopped him. "Natsume!"

He glanced back at him. "Falcon Records will not use you of such." His voice and mien were unfathomable. "Trust me." He added.

Natsume turned once again to leave. "Natsume!" he called out once again. Natsume stopped. Nakamoto walked towards him.

"If you ever change your mind, here's my business card", he handed it and Natsume took it. "And Natsume… please think about this. Nobody can stop your feelings about things. If they accept whatever you do and want, then they're your friends."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Days Later-**

**-Hyuuga mansion-**

The youngest Hyuuga sat in the living room, watching TV. He was the man of the house today, both his father and brother are out. And for some strange reason, he had a sudden urge to leave his 'chamber' or his room. Nothing good was on the TV today, he felt bored out of his mind. As he passed by every channel, he just hoped something different will happen today.

Youichi groaned. "I wish brother was here… or maybe Koko", he thought sourly.

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell of the Hyuuga Mansion rang. Youichi didn't bother to answer it. It wasn't the pizza guy after all.

_Ding Dong! _It echoed throughout the room. Surely one of the maids will come and open it.

_Ding Dong! _As lazy as he seems, Youichi didn't move an inch and changed channels once again.

_Ding Dong! _He was loosing patience… slowly but surely.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_ _Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Both Youichi and whoever was outside seemed to be getting pissed. Big time.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Argh! Can someone puh-lease answer that!" Youichi cried.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

**-Meanwhile-**

Mikan tried to wait patiently outside. "Why isn't anybody answering? They must've heard it by now", she thought as she pressed the doorbell again.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"There are hundreds of maids inside, what's up with them?"

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Then she realized something. "Natsume couldn't have told them not to let me in, could he? That's so low! Besides, he doesn't even know I'm coming! He's not even inside!" she thought furiously.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding dong!_

The door finally opened.

"What the hell are you-!"

"Youichi!" Mikan cried cheerfully, and hugged him. Youichi was in state of shock and couldn't even react.

"I'm soooo glad it's you who opened the door! I have been ringing your doorbell for-"

"YEARS!" he continued pushing her away. He had a tint of pink in his cheeks, and also his ears. "You're so annoying!"

Mikan chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that!"

"And what are you giggling about?" he asked gruffly.

"You look just like Natsume when he's annoyed! Oh! You're so cute!" she replied cheerfully, pinching his cheek.

Youichi turned from pink to red. He slapped her hand away. "Shut up…" Even if it was compliment, Youichi hated being called cute. He wanted to be rebel, a bad boy like his brother. But it was hard, especially if you're the 'baby bro.' Little did he know that Mikan was already staring at her.

"What?"

Mikan giggled at his cute pouting expression. "You're like a mini Natsume! So cute!"

A nerve popped out. Then he thought of something witty.

"So you're saying you think my brother's cute, old hag?" he grinned at her mischievously.

Mikan turned pink. Youichi smirked. "That shut you up. What are you doing here anyway? Brother's not here so don't try your luck on courting him today." He said.

Mikan stuck her tongue. "I know that he's out. That's why I came here. I want to ask for help", she said.

Youichi backed up a little. "Sorry. I don't lend money", he said.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Not like that! I want you to help me make a song for Natsume." Mikan explained.

"So you can court him? That's so old fashioned. No wonder you're a hag", Youichi replied.

A nerve popped out of Mikan this time. "I'm not courting your brother! I'm here to repay him and apologize!"

"Through a song?" Youichi was confused.

"Yes. I heard that you also can play guitar. Can you please help me make a song?" Mikan asked.

"Why a song?"

"Because he always writes my songs. Now I'm gonna make a song for him."

"Why don't you just apologize? My brother won't bite", he said.

"… 'cause I really messed up this time. And I want to pay him back for all the things he has done for me…" Mikan's voice sounded so sincere and melancholy.

Youichi looked at her. "She does care about him… a lot", he thought.

Maybe this was his chance, to help Mikan and his brother get together. She cares for him, and he does too. They only need a little push to make it work out.

Youichi sighed. "Fine. I'll help you", Mikan smiled at him and hugged him once more. "I only pity you, so don't get any ideas." He lied.

"Thanks Youichi. And also for the Christmas present you gave me." Mikan said.

"Come in. I'm bored anyway…"

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Gamer's Hell-**

Natsume played one-on-one with the computer. Koko and Ruka seemed to have gotten over their 'frenzy' over video games. Yet it was weird seeing them both quiet while in fact that they're the ones who invited him to play in the first place. Both were deep in thought.

Natsume spared them a glance. "What's wrong with these two?" he thought, and continued playing.

Silence. Only the sounds of the game can be heard. But it seemed distant to them, seeing as they were in their own world at that time.

"_What the heck am I doing here? I should be with Youichi, thinking up schemed to bring Natsume and Mikan together! But why did Mikan asked me to go here with Natsume in the first place?" _Koko thought.

"_I'm a decoy? What is Mikan going to do in the first place?" _Ruka thought as he drank his soda.

"_What's wrong with these guys? They invited me to play but they don't seem to be in a mood to just even converse!" _Natsume's attention focused back on them.

"Hey…" he called out to them.

No answer. Natsume was getting annoyed.

"Hey." He said it quite louder now. His game just finished and of course, he won.

He turned around to glare at them. "You guys are next." He said.

"What? Oh yeah… Ruka, why don't you go first." Koko said.

"No it's okay, you go first Koko." Ruka said trying to smile.

"No really, you can go fir-" but he was cut off.

"Will you please tell me what's going on here?" Natsume was pissed.

No answer.

"If you guys aren't in the mood, then why go here? You're wasting my time." Natsume sat beside them and put his feet up.

Silence.

"Idiots. What's up with them? This is so weird. Why isn't anybody speaking?" Natsume thought.

"… _Maybe this is the time to tell them",_

"Hey… since none you guys are talking. I'm going to tell you something that you'll promise me you'll shut up." Natsume said, his bangs covering his mien.

Ruka and Koko looked at him. Why was Natsume so serious all of a sudden?

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"A man from Falcon Records… offered me a contract as one of their International Artists…"

"What?" They both asked, not trusting their ears.

"You heard me." Natsume said to them.

"Natsume, I…" Ruka didn't know what to say to his best friend.

"They knew what happened with me and Rein, and my father's choice. They used my feelings against them to persuade me. I was to compete with Rein… and also Mikan."

"Mikan?!?" Koko exclaimed.

"At first I thought that they'll just use me to go against the company… but… I don't know now. That Nakamoto, there was something that he said that completely changed my point of view of him. At first I thought he's a jerk… well, he is actually. But still…" his voice trailed away.

"A part of me wants to go and take that opportunity. Ever since the band broke up, I thought my dream will never come true. Then this opportunity came knocking on the door. If they'd asked me sooner, I would've said yes without hesitating. But now… I'm all tied up"

Ruka and Koko listened attentively. It was the first time Natsume opened up to them this way.

"You're thinking of Mikan, aren't you?" Koko said.

Natsume didn't reply. They took his silence as a 'yes'.

"If you guys are in my place, what would you do?" he asked.

The 2 didn't know what to say. It was a tough decision to make. Even for someone strong like Natsume.

Then Ruka spoke up.

"Honestly speaking, I don't know Natsume. But whatever you'll decide in the end. I'll be there for you", Ruka smiled at him.

Natsume was grateful for him. "Thanks", he said.

"…_Nobody can stop your feelings about things. If they accept whatever you do and want, then they're your friends."_

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Days later, Mr. Narumi told Mikan about Rein's upcoming concert. She is to be one of the artists who'll be performing an intermission number at the concert and of course, a duet with Rein. Mikan was indecisive. After discovering Rein's true personality, it was hard for her to accept it, thinking that he might just use her like what he did to Natsume. She was also a bit furious at him, who wouldn't? He tricked her after all.

You could say that Mikan almost had a crush on him. Now she knows it's just admiration for his talent. For she didn't admire him anymore, he had used Natsume's talent as his. Mikan wanted to distance herself from him now.

But in the end, she agreed to it. This could help with her popularity… and also, with her secret plan.

"I accept then", Mikan said to Mr. Narumi.

"Good. The concert is just a few weeks from now. I know it seems rushed and asking you is such short notice is too much, but if you practice often, I know it'll be a success. Anyway, here's the schedule and the venue of your rehearsals." Mr. Narumi handed her a piece of paper.

Mikan took it and her eyes widened at the venue. It was near the Southern part of town, only blocks away from Gamer's Hell!

"Don't worry about the transportation. I'll ask Natsume to-"

"NO!" she cried. Mr. Narumi blinked. "What I mean is… my friend Koko lives nearby… he can accompany me. Besides, mom and I used to leave here, so I know the place a bit", she said.

"Okay then… But still, you need someone from Flaming Productions to-"

"Yuu then. He is my music instructor after all." Mikan said.

Mr. Narumi stared at her.

"Mikan… are you avoiding Natsume?" he asked.

"Natsume? No! He's just busy and I don't want to trouble him. Why did you think that I am avoiding him?" she asked.

"Well the fact that you're making different excuses to avoid being with him." Mr. Narumi said.

Mikan looked at the floor.

"You had another squabble again right?" Mikan nodded her head slowly.

"But I promise! I'm not avoiding him! I just need… time… I need to keep something a secret…" she explained.

Mr. Narumi looked at her with a fatherly expression. He put his hand on top of her head. "I understand. Natsume's quite nice you know, once you get to know him. I see you've grown fond of him. I remember the first time you've met, a cat and dog fighting about every little thing. You still do actually. But you've learned to accept each other as you are."

Mikan smiled at him. "I know. Thanks Mr. Narumi."

"Anytime Mikan", he replied winking at her.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-The Next day-**

"Have you decided, Natsume?" Nakamoto asked him.

Natsume nodded slowly. "Sorry if it took sometime though…" he said.

Nakamoto smiled at him. "Don't worry. There was no rush. It's your decision anyway."

Silence.

"Nakamoto… what will happen if I accepted your proposal?" he asked, trying to make sure he made the right decision.

"Well… you'll be abroad for a few years of course. So I guess you'll have to get used to that… guesting in shows, attending interviews, writing, singing and recording songs, and other stuff artists do."

Natsume had his bangs covering his mien. "So I have to leave…"

Abroad, there's no family to come home every night, his friends will remain here too, no Gamer's Hell, no annoying co-workers like Narumi, _for now. _And lastly, no Mikan…

"Afraid so. You do home schooling right? Guess your studies won't be a problem. I heard you're quite intelligent… a bit lazy though", Nakamoto said teasingly.

Natsume grinned beneath. "Studies… who cares?"

Nakamoto took something out of his breast pocket. It was a letter addressed to Natsume. He laid it on the table in front.

"Here Natsume. It's a letter, from the president of Falcon Records. He wishes to say sorry personally, but he's quite busy at the moment." Nakamoto said.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What's this letter for?"

"Assuring you that we will not use you of any sort as a hindrance to Flaming Productions' image to the media. Concerning that you are in fact a Hyuuga doesn't mean that we will treat you differently if you work at Falcon Records." Nakamoto explained seriously.

Natsume was quiet. "Alright then. I believe you. Nakamoto… I've decided to work for Falcon Records." He said once and for all.

Natsume would never make impulsive decisions. This is what he wanted, and he'll stick to it no matter what other people may think of him. It was his choice. This was his dream… and nothing and no one is going to stop him from fulfilling it. The question is: **why did he do it?**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Natsume's leaving! But why? No way! The next chapter is going to be THE CHAPTER. Do you get what I mean? No, it's NOT THE END. But something is going to happen to N & M. Will 'Crossing Paths' end in a happy ending? Please review! Thanks in advance! And thanks to those who have suggested some songs! Speaking of songs, if you're wondering what song I'll use for the 'Mikan to Natsume' song, it's 'Take My Hand' by Callalily. I couldn't think of any other song to use, this song will do just fine. I'll try to update ASAP! Till then!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	19. Truth Revealed Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG LYRICS I USED.**

**This is chapter19- Part 1! It's SOOOOO long, so I decided to divide it into 2! It took me like forever to finish this! I hope you enjoy! And thanks again for the wonderful reviews! NxM Forever!**

**CHAPTER 19: TRUTH REVEALED (PART 1)**

Mikan drank a bottle of mineral water, sitting on a bench with Koko and Yuu. She had just finished the rehearsal, and rested for a while before she goes to another practice at the Hyuuga mansion with Youichi later on.

"Everything seems to be okay today", she said to the boys sitting beside her.

Yuu nodded. "You were great today Mikan. Only a week left before the concert."

Koko forced a smile. "And only a week and a few days till Natsume leaves…" he thought.

Koko was confused. Why does Natsume hide this from Mikan? He only has a week and a half till he leaves for abroad. Only a few knew about this. The media hasn't found out about it. But Natsume already told his family. He told Koko that they reacted just as he pictured them to.

"You know what, I'm kinda excited about this concert. Even if I'm just one of the guest artists, it's a great opportunity for me!" she said.

Mikan noticed that Koko was quiet for the entire day. She wondered what happened to him. He looked so serious, like he has a big burden on his shoulders.

"Koko? What's wrong?" she asked.

Koko snapped out of his thoughts quickly. "What? Oh nothing! I'm not myself today…"

"Yes you are. I've just realized something Koko. You don't suit a serious personality." Mikan said.

Koko forced a chuckle. "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Hyuuga Mansion-**

Natsume was in his room, making compositions as usual. It was only yesterday that he told his dad and Youichi about the offer of Falcon Records. It had been troubling about that since the day he agreed to take the offer. But now, the burden has lessened a little but not completely gone. He still had one more person to talk to. Mikan.

Then, somebody knocked on the door, he snapped out of his pensiveness. "The door's open." He said.

It was Youichi. He had a gloomy mien and looked at Natsume straight in the eye. He didn't speak. But Natsume knew what he was trying to say, or ask.

Natsume let out a sigh. "I know you can't understand me as of now-"

"Are you really leaving brother?" Youichi asked, looking down on the floor.

A moment of silence passed them.

"Do I really have to answer that…" Natsume said.

"You don't have to leave to fulfill your dreams brother. You're talented! Another opportunity can come again-"

"You know me Youichi. I always take these things seriously. I know what I'm doing." Natsume said.

"Do you really want to leave us behind?" Youichi said.

"No." was Natsume's reply.

"… then don't go… Mikan would say the same thing to you…" Natsume knew he was trying to suppress anger. He couldn't blame him though. Natsume was always there for him, from the start. There was a bond between them. Youichi must have thought he was trying to abandon him.

"Youichi… this is my life. And this is my choice." Natsume firmly replied.

"What's going to happen if you leave then?" Youichi asked.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

_** Flashback **_

"_What's all this foolishness about Natsume?" his father asked calmly. Still, Natsume could feel coldness and fury in his voice._

"_I told you father… I don't want to inherit this company." Natsume replied._

"_So by working for the other side you think you can escape your duty. That's very childish Natsume." He said._

"_Don't treat me like a kid. I'm not working there to betray this company father. I never denied that I am a Hyuuga." Natsume said clenching his fists._

"_Then what is your reason then?" Mr. Hyuuga looked at his son directly in the eye. Natsume felt his gaze slowly burning him._

"_I want to take this opportunity father. This has been my dream for so long." Natsume said returning his gaze._

"_Don't be foolish Natsume. Stop living in your dreams. It's time to face the truth. Your future is planned and you can do nothing about it."_

"_Yes I can. This is my life and no one can stop me." Natsume firmly replied._

"_I'm not stopping you. I'm just putting some sense in your imprudent mind." Mr. Hyuuga replied._

"_Then I guess I'll be leaving soon then…" Natsume said looking down._

_Silence._

"_Do as you wish." Mr. Hyuuga said turning away from him to look out his window._

"_Dismissed." He said._

_Natsume looked at his father's back, then turned to leave. That was him alright. He always treats him like a child, unable to make decisions by himself, or a lion in a cage. But it is different now. He finally let go of his son._

_Natsume took a hold of the door knob. But then his father had one final word to him._

"_I pity you Natsume. You could've become something. I also pity your brother, of the burden he'll have to carry alone by himself from now on."_

_Natsume stopped, and without facing him he said: "My brother huh? Why can't you call him your **son? **We have no need for your pity. And he's not alone. I'm there for him. Youichi's strong. He's not a child anymore… we're not children anymore…"_

_Natsume opened the door walked out and gently closed it behind him._

_** End of Flashback **_

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Natsume held on to both of Youichi's shoulders.

"It doesn't mean that if I leave this house, doesn't mean that I have completely left your world." He said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Brother… do you think I can handle all of it all by myself?" Youichi asked. With Natsume gone, Youichi is now the remaining heir of Flaming Productions.

"Yes… because you're not alone." Natsume said.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I wasn't alone, was I?" Natsume gave him a smile, saying everything will be alright. Youichi gave a faint smile back.

"Anyway, there's a week left before I leave. It's still a long way ahead. So don't miss me that much yet." Natsume messed up his hair.

"Stop that brother!" Youichi said.

"Don't worry… it'll be fine." Natsume said. But inside he doubted, thinking of someone he was uncertain of…

"_I hope so too… especially for Mikan…" _**Youichi** thought to himself.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Later that afternoon, Ruka invited Natsume to hang out at the mall and he accepted. This was their chance to bond together while they still can before Natsume leaves. And also, Ruka did this so that Mikan can practice her song with Youichi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She glanced at Youichi who was waiting for her signal to play the guitar. She smiled at him.

"Let's see what happens then." She said, and nodded her head to begin.

_Your sky seem so cloudy_

_I can barely see a single star_

_Your eyes become teary_

_And found yourself hiding in the dark_

_You are not alone_

_Someone's here to play your song_

_Take my hand_

_We'll fly to the sky_

_Close your eyes I'm at your side_

_Tomorrow's gonna be just fine_

"Wait a sec here!" Youichi said.

Mikan looked at him confused. "What's wrong now?"

They were practicing the composition they made for Natsume. Mikan decided Youichi is the best person to ask help from, since he already knew what kind of song Natsume listens too. But little did she know that Natsume will listen to any song as long as she sung it, let alone, made it.

"I really think the song is nice and all. But I have one question: when and where are you going to sing it?" Youichi asked. He was worried that they might finish it late and Natsume has already left abroad.

"Oh that. Don't worry, I have it all planned. I'm going to sing it during Rein's concert as one of my intermissions." Mikan said smiling.

"WHAT!?!" Youichi was shocked. "You're going to sing the FIRST song you made in a CONCERT in front of MILLIONS of people! A song you dedicate ESPECIALLY for my brother!"

Mikan was confused. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

Youichi sweat dropped at the simple mindedness of the girl. "Idiot. Do you want to be embarrassed at a concert?"

"And why would I be embarrassed?" Mikan asked.

"Because…!" Youichi couldn't think of a reason as well. "Damn it. This girl's idiocy is contagious!" he thought.

"It's just common sense!" Youichi said.

"Oh really. Well common sense isn't very common anymore. Besides Youichi, we gave this song everything we have", Mikan said. "So all we need to do is just trust in it and in our capabilities." She smiled.

Youichi sighed. "This girl's weird. I can never her understand how women think. Ever", he said to himself.

"Let's continue then." He started playing the guitar.

"Gladly", Mikan said. She sung again, her cheerful voice filled the room.

"Brother… I hope she won't change even after you leave…" Youichi thought.

"_I don't care if I embarrass myself… because this is my chance to thank you Natsume", _Mikan thought.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

The concert was only days away. Everyone was talking about it. In Mikan was once again ambushed by people in school and in the café. They were all excited as she is. Most girls asked her questions like 'Is Rein cuter in personal?' 'Does he really have an angelic voice even without instrumentals?' 'What perfume does he use?' and other silly questions these starstuck fans asked. Mikan just gave them a smile. She doesn't really want to talk about Rein. Even if she did want to, she doesn't know how to answer them, let alone know what to answer!

Mikan was sure of one thing though, she wasn't the only one blinded by Rein. He had all these girls under his spell. She pitied them. They were getting crazy on someone who's been deceiving them all this time.

The media were also starting annoy her once more. But as of now, there was no Natsume to save the day. They spoke to each other during preparations of Mikan's CD every afternoon. But they just exchange few words and nothing more. They both avoided each other, for both had a secret to keep as of now.

Mikan's surprise for him and Natsume's **confession** to her. And it'll all happen on one particular day. The concert.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Rehearsal-**

"Did you really make this song Mikan?" Yuu asked.

Mikan and Youichi completed the song and she handed the lyrics and music sheet to Yuu. She told him to give her his most honest opinion about it.

"Yes. Me and Youichi, so tell me, how is it?" she asked her voice quivering a little.

"Not bad for your first composition. Actually, I think it's great!" he complimented.

Mikan smiled. "That's great then! I'm glad! Youichi and I gave it our best effort!"

Yuu smiled. "Are you going to include this in your CD?" he asked.

"Huh?" She hasn't thought about that. "Maybe. If Mr. Narumi will allow it."

"I'm sure he will Mikan. So why'd you make one all of a sudden?" he asked.

"It's for a special friend", Mikan said. "Yuu, do you think it'll be okay if I sing this in the concert?"

Yuu's eyes bulged out.

"What? Why so sudden? The concert's only days away. You'll need a lot of practice to master it in time and I think-" but she cut him off.

"Please Yuu! To tell you the truth, I made this especially to sing in the concert! I promise that I'll do my best to practice in the remaining days!" Mikan coaxed.

"But Mikan…"

"Please Yuu", she pleaded.

"… alright. But if it doesn't go well before then, promise me you'll stick back to the original plan." Yuu said.

Mikan nodded. "Thanks Yuu. I promise to do my best. I'll work hard. Why don't we start now?"

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"So your concert is tomorrow huh?" asked Sumire.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's also the day that I'll ask Mikan to be my girlfriend", Rein replied.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Oh please Rein. I know you're just going to use her but still, you could've at least chosen someone better."

"Frankly Sumire, I think Mikan is a talented artist. And besides, this'll help you get Natsume back."

Sumire snickered. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. From my sources, Natsume and Mikan haven't been friendly with each other these couple of days. They're exact opposites. I knew from the start they'd never be able to settle their differences and become friends- or even more than friends to be sure."

Rein gave an amused grin. "Are you quite certain of that?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Sumire answered frankly.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'Opposites attract'?"

Sumire glared at him. "They're not magnets, you moron."

"I'm not stupid", he said. "What I'm trying to say is just be careful. Those two are unpredictable."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." Sumire said.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-The Day of the Concert-**

**-Mikan's Home-**

_FLASH! _ No, it wasn't the camera of the photographers waiting outside. It was the camera of Mikan's mom who took several pictures of her in different angles. Alongside of her was Hotaru. She wasn't engrossed and excited about Mikan's first performance in a concert like her mother. The girl just took photos to sell- probably through the internet. Mikan just smiled at them, sweat dropping at the same time.

"Ummm... you guys… I think I need to get going now…" Mikan said.

"Just a few more pictures, Strawberry." Her mom said.

"Try on a dramatic style now." Hotaru ordered.

"But I…" Mikan glanced at her father with a 'Help-me-I'm-going-to-be-late-soon' look.

"Come on Kaho, Hotaru. Mikan's gonna be late. Save the picture taking for the official photographers, okay?"

"Dad, I **am** Mikan's official photographer." Hotaru said with that creepy glint in her eye.

"Yes well, we need to get going now. I'll go down and fetch us the driver." Dad said.

But he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked back.

"Dad… I'm sure there's going to be lots of paparazzi when we get there… They'll find out about me and mom…" Mikan was looking down.

Her father smiled. "Who cares? The truth will be revealed anyway. And besides", he tilted her head to face him. "Why should I be scared of letting them know the talented Mikan Sakura is my daughter?" Mikan blushed and smiled. She hugged him.

"I love you Dad." Mikan said.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Backstage-**

Mikan felt butterflies in her stomach once more. Just like the time when she first entered Flaming Productions. It was as if it was only yesterday Mr. Narumi asked her to become an artist. Never in her life did she expect her future would turn out this way. Probably because in the past, she wasn't thinking of her future career. Her mind was set on her family, particularly on her mother. But now it's different. The problem was resolved and Mikan got what she wanted, a father. But what will happen now? Then her thoughts trailed to someone who's affected her life so much since the day they met. Natsume.

Anna and Nonoko fixed her hair and make-up. They were confused at Mikan's serious state.

"What's wrong with her Anna?" Nonoko whispered.

"I don't know. She's in deep thought. Isn't she nervous at all?" Anna whispered back.

"Maybe she's meditating", Nonoko suggested.

"Maybe you're right. We'll leave her like that then."

Once they were done, they packed up their things and went away to watch her from a far. Mikan didn't even notice them leave. She seemed to be staring at nowhere for quite sometime. Anna and Nonoko shook their heads in confusion.

"Mikan is really confusing", Anna said. "And also unpredictable." Nonoko added.

Then, somebody tapped them from behind. They turned around and saw it was Youichi and Natsume, who was carrying a bouquet.

"Where's Mikan?" Youichi asked.

"Physically, over there", Anna pointed.

"But mentally, we have no idea." Nonoko added.

Youichi and Natsume walked over to her.

"Hey old hag!" Youichi called out.

"Huh?" Mikan looked behind her. "Youichi… Natsume", Mikan stared at Natsume and so did he.

"Here. Good luck on your concert." Natsume offered her the bouquet.

Mikan blushed as she accepted it. "Thank you", she answered shyly.

A moment of silence. Youichi noticed the tension between the two, even if it was not shown in Natsume's face. He decided to break it.

"Well anyway, break a leg you hag. I'll see you guys later." And Youichi went off to find Yuu.

"Thanks a bunch Youichi!" Mikan called out.

Silence again.

"So…" Mikan started.

"Who are those other bouquets from?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, from Mom and Dad, Hotaru and Ruka, Yuu and the others, Mr. Narumi, Tsubasa and my other workmates, from Rein and… from you", she looked at him directly in the eye. Natsume did not break the contact.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Nervous yet excited… uncertain and confused…" she enumerated. "I was lonely too…" she said and looked away.

Natsume understood what she meant. They hadn't been talking for a while, that's why they were down in the dumps.

"Oh… me too." He said. Mikan looked at him.

"Natsume, I…" she did not know what to say. Or rather, did not know where to start.

Then a member of the staff called her. "Mikan! Over here!"

Mikan stood up. "Natsume, please watch my performance and listen very carefully to the song." Then Mikan walked away leaving a confused Natsume behind.

"I will", he said to no one. "… for it'll be my last for quite some time… before I leave."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Natsume was about to go back to take his seat when someone called him.

"Hyuuga Natsume!" He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Rein.

"What do you want?" Natsume didn't even face him.

"Mikan's going to be performing next, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"One of your compositions?"

"I don't know."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be her other manager or something?"

"We had a problem for a while."

"I see. Well, I was certain your relationship wouldn't last. Considering you're a cold hearted person, as always." Rein said darkly.

"Speak for yourself." Natsume said.

"What I've done is revenge Hyuuga. I had my reasons." He was obviously referring to the incident in the past.

Natsume turned to him. "What the heck are you saying now?" He couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted to end this rivalry between them at that moment. "What reason could you have for backstabbing me and the whole band?" Natsume said fiercely.

"Don't act stupid Natsume! Or perhaps noble! What other possible reason could I have besides **her!" **Rein fumed.

"I did nothing to her." Natsume said clenching his fists in fury.

"And that was your mistake Natsume! You did NOTHING! **Aiko loved you! And you did nothing! You broke her heart!**"

"I did not break her heart! And I thought YOU loved her Rein! Not me!" Natsume shot back.

Rein had a sudden urge to punch him yet he controlled it.

"**Yes I did! That's why I got mad at you because I don't want her to get hurt! She would've been happy with me! You stole her Natsume! And you just left her!"**

"Well I'm sorry okay!" Natsume shouted. Rein was taken aback because he didn't expect that from Natsume.

"I didn't know what to do! I turned her down because I was worried that I **someone I care for would get hurt** if we're together!"

"And who would that be, your other girlfriends!" Rein said sardonically.

Natsume was looking at the floor, his bangs covering his mien. But from his tone of voice, he was dead serious.

"**No. It was my former best friend. It was you Rein. I knew you loved her. That's why I turned her down." **Natsume said calmly and seriously.

Rein was speechless. He didn't know what to say, what to do, what to feel, and how to react.

… _People are different from each other… you can't please everyone at the same time…_

_**To be continued… Part 2 of Truth Revealed.**_


	20. Truth Revealed Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG LYRICS I USED.**

**-Thanks for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 19: TRUTH REVEALED (PART 2)**

Youichi and Koko frantically looked around for Natsume amidst the audience.

"Where is he Youichi? Mikan's up next!" Koko said.

"I left him with Mikan a while ago! He should be here somewhere! No way will he miss this! It's the last performance she'll make before he leaves!" Youichi replied.

"Something wrong?" Ruka walked towards them with Hotaru.

"Have you guys seen Natsume?" Koko asked.

"No. But he's probably here somewhere", Ruka said looking around.

Hotaru checked her watch. "Mikan's intermission will start soon." She said readying her video camera, focusing it on stage.

"**And now, a performance from another rising star of Flaming Productions…"**

"There I found him!" Youichi pointed to Natsume who was standing near the left side of the stage.

"**Mikan Sakura!"**

The audience cheered- or rather boomed.

Mikan stood in center stage, smiling.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Hello everybody!" she said. "Enjoying yourselves?" Mikan smiled once more. The audience's cheers didn't fade away, it even grew stronger.

"I guess that's a yes then!" she said. Mikan searched the audience for the raven-haired guy. She found him and their eyes locked for a split second.

"_This is it", _she thought. _"You can do this Mikan", _

"First of all, I'd like to sing a song dedicated to someone special to me." The audience chatted trying to guess who it might be.

"I'd like to thank my friends first for helping me with this. Especially Youichi!" Suddenly, the Youichi was on the spot light, literally. He turned scarlet.

He heard people saying. "Kawai!" or "Cute!" or "A little Prince!" Nerves popped out of his forehead. "That hag…" he murmured.

The music started playing.

Mikan looked at Natsume as if trying to say. "This is for you." Natsume stared back, confused.

Mikan started singing….

'_Your sky seem so cloudy  
I can barely see a single star  
Your eyes become teary  
And found yourself hiding in the dark'_

'_You are not alone  
Someone's here to play your song'_

'_Take my hand  
We'll fly to the sky  
Close your eyes I'm at your side  
Tomorrow's gonna be just fine'_

The audience cheered. Mikan smiled. "So far so good…" she thought.

'_Everything's been bitter  
Like there was no reason to smile  
Pieces of dreams have been shattered  
And you feel like you're being left behind'_

'_You are not alone  
Someone's here to play your song'_

'_Take my hand  
We'll fly to the sky  
Close your eyes I'm at your side  
Tomorrow's gonna be just fine'_

"I know you know that's it's you I'm trying to talk to. I just want to say… I'm sorry. And thank you." Mikan said.

'_Take my hand  
Close your eyes  
Take my hand  
Close your eyes  
Take my hand  
Close your eyes  
We'll fly'_

"You've done a lot for me. Now this is my payment back to you. Thanks for being there."

'_Take my hand  
We'll fly to the sky  
I'll save you from this life  
I'm at your side  
Tomorrow's gonna be just fine'_

The audience applauded. Mikan bowed. "Thank you." She said. Then she looked at straight at Natsume. "Thank you… Natsume", she smiled. Natsume turned scarlet. The people went crazy! The media, the fans- everyone!

From the backstage, someone focused at Natsume and Mikan intently.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-After the Concert-**

"Mikan", Rein called her. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to the party." Rein said. The whole staff, artists and invited guests will have a party to celebrate the success of the concert.

Mikan looked at him. He was surprised to see her looking melancholy at him.

"No." she answered simply. She clenched her fists.

"Mikan?" he was confused. "What's up with you-?" Her next statement shocked him.

"Why did you hurt Natsume?" she asked rather fiercely.

Silence. Rein stared guiltily at the floor but Mikan did not stop looking at him with a bit of fury in her eyes.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" she said. "And you planned on using me… like him."

"Mikan, I-"

"You made me think I can trust you!" she bellowed. Rein never expected her to be angry at him like that, and so did she. Mikan realized that what he did affected her more than she thought.

Silence again. Rein didn't know what to tell her, how to face her.

Mikan got her things. She turned her back on him. But before she did, she left another letter for him on the table.

"Goodbye Rein." She said, and closed the door behind her.

"_What have I done… I'm so sorry Mikan. Why couldn't I speak those words?" _he thought and clenched his fists.

"She left me again…" he said to no one. "And it's because of him yet again."

"_I'm sorry… Natsume."_

The night which was supposed to be the happiest time of his life…. The moment he dreamed of… **with him… **Turned into a plan to take revenge on what he did… but what he, himself, misunderstood. It all turned against Rein, all his plans of revenge.

He looked at the letter Mikan left.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan saw her friends and family waiting for her- including her whole class from school! But one person was missing, someone she wanted to see the most. Natsume.

After receiving praises and other compliments from them, Youichi told her that Natsume was waiting for her and that they needed to talk. Where? One place: the rooftop. That place has been their sanctuary, their secret hideout. It is where all started between them… but now, will it end?

Tsubasa and her other workmates left already, and so did her other schoolmates. Only her family and few of her close friends were left.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mikan said.

"So you're not going to the party with Natsume?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I have a feeling… this talk is going to take a while."

"Alright honey", her mom gave her a kiss in the forehead. "We'll see you back at home."

"Take care", Her father said. "But don't go home too late, or too early if you're going home in the morning." Mikan giggled and hugged her father.

"I guess we'll be going to the party. Bye Mikan." Yuu, Anna and Nonoko waved goodbye and left. Mikan's parents offered them a ride to the party before heading home and they gladly accepted.

"What about you guys?" Mikan asked Koko and Youichi.

"Oh, we'll be staying for a while… then maybe we can go to Gamer's Hell." Koko said.

"Really? You'll take me there? Cool!" Youichi said.

"This time of night?" Mikan asked.

"It never closes."

"We'll give you a ride then." Ruka said.

"And where are you two going?" Mikan asked looking at Hotaru.

"Just getting something to eat. Then to the party." Her sister replied.

"Why don't you just eat at the party then?"

"There'll be too much reporters and fans. He might not survive." Hotaru pointed at Ruka.

"But eating out means that my wallet won't survive." Ruka said.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow. Natsume's waiting for me." Mikan turned her back. Then Hotaru grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be an idiot… Mikan." She said.

Mikan smiled at her sister. She understood her. For once, she wasn't dense. She's growing up.

"There'll be a full moon today", Koko said. "I think there'll be shooting stars too."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Rooftop-**

"What took you so long?" Natsume asked using his usual tone of speaking to her.

"Sorry. Mikan Sakura's just getting famous." She replied grinning. She sat down on the floor beside him.

Silence. Koko was right, it was a full moon today, what a coincidence. A few stars were also visible to them. They just sat there, enjoying the view together. For they both know, once they speak, it'll never be the same again. A cold wind blew. Mikan hugged her knees tightly. Natsume noticed she was cold and took of his jacket and gave it.

"Thanks." She gladly accepted it.

"That's for wearing those kinds of clothes tonight. You should've brought a jacket idiot." He said.

"Well So-rry!" she replied crossing her arms in front of her chest.

After some hesitation, Natsume managed to say. "But still… you look beautiful Mikan."

Her heart started that wild beating sensation again. This time, when he complimented her, Natsume looked at her straight in the eye. Silence. Mikan's cheeks grew hot. Her mind was spinning.

"Say something! Don't gape at him all night like an idiot!" her mind scolded her.

"Thanks…." she managed to say. He looked away.

Mikan waited for him to say something nasty. For sometime knowing him, Natsume always manages to turn his compliments to insults. But this time, he was serious.

"Thanks also… for the song", He said. "That was… nice of you."

"Oh that", Mikan wasn't used to Natsume like this. "I'm glad you liked it. Youichi helped me a lot. I guess songwriting is one of your family's heritage." She said.

Natsume looked at her, bewildered. "Natsume…" she started. "I knew it was you who made the songs."

"I see…" he said. "How did you find out?"

Mikan looked down and fiddled with her fingers like a 5-year-old. "I didn't mean to peek… but I saw your notebook with all the song compositions and stuff. I didn't know it was yours till I saw your name…" she said.

"Oh… well then you must have seen this…" he took out the notebook and opened the page where the dedication for Mikan was written. **_Especially for Mikan_**

Mikan's eyes widened and looked away blushing harder than ever. She nodded. Another moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Natsume", Mikan said. "I'm sorry I judged you wrongly. I'm really sorry!" he looked at her. Mikan was close to tears.

"What are you talking about? What are you so guilty for?"

"Ruka… told me everything that happened to you and Rein in the past… "

Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan started to sob. "I now know why you hate him… you were trying to protect me… incase he used me… like what he did to you…" Tears started to fall down her face continuously. Natsume, unable to control himself, embraced her. Mikan embraced him back.

"It's okay…" he said stroking her hair. "Nothing to feel sorry about." Mikan continued to cry in his chest.

"Is it okay if I tell you the reason why?" Mikan looked at him.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Rein and I used to be best of friends, we were even band mates. We were popular with the girls in our school. Rein used to date every one of them. But he wasn't a playboy… he's just very friendly. Believe me Mikan, the Rein who you met the first time, is the same person he was, back when we were friends",

Mikan looked at him. "Really?"

Natsume just nodded and continued his story.

"But then… there was only one girl he got attracted to. Her name was Aiko. Unfortunately for him, Aiko liked another person…" his voice suddenly faded.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Mikan said.

"Yeah. I knew that and also did he. One day, Aiko confessed to me, but I turned her down. I didn't like her in a way she likes me and besides, I couldn't betray my best friend." Mikan stopped crying and looked at him intently.

"You care for Rein, don't you?" she said. Natsume nodded.

"But we had different points of view. He got mad at me because I broke her heart. And when he betrayed me, I thought he did it because he was never really my friend and just used me."

"So all of this… is because of a misunderstanding of friendship?" Mikan said.

"Guess so… hey, we were young and naïve, what did you expect?" Natsume said jokingly. Mikan giggled and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Mikan. You got into our problem because of me." He said.

"That's okay. I'm sorry too. For making it worse." Natsume grinned. Mikan smiled back at him.

"Don't worry Natsume. I'm sure your friendship with Rein will be okay again. You'll see. I can even help you. I'm sure he'll be busier this time since his concert is a success. But you can talk to him next week when we start recording for my album-" but he cut him off.

"I can't." he said.

"What? Why? I'm sure he'll forgive you-"

"You don't understand Mikan. I can't…. I'm leaving in a few days." His bangs covered his eyes.

Mikan didn't believe her ears, she was confused.

"Leaving? What are you talking about Natsume?" she was worried.

That was it. He needed to tell her. Now or never.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Party-**

Sumire walked over to Rein who was looking outside the window.

"Why isn't Mikan with you?" she asked. "And where's Natsume? I was looking for him everywhere-"

"Leave them, Sumire." He said.

She looked at him. "What are you talking about? Do you know where they are?"

He didn't respond.

"What are you so depressed about?" she out her hands on her hips.

"I told you. Let them be."

"Look here! If something happened between them just now, you shouldn't be here sulking! You should be-"

"Minding your own business!" he bellowed.

"Natsume is MY business!" she replied back as fiercely.

"Give up woman he doesn't love you!" Rein said.

Sumire was silent.

"Well then I am going to force him to love me!" she replied.

"You can't force a person to love you", Rein said in a calmer voice. "I know… 'cause I've been there and done that."

Sumire was speechless.

"Leave him. He deserves to be with Mikan…" Then he looked at her straight in the eye. "I've done too much to them and I won't let you interfere anymore."

Sumire was angry. She slapped him hard.

"Don't be an idiot! **If you want something then fight for it!**"

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"I'm leaving, Mikan", Natsume said. She did not say anything, only stare at him.

"Falcon Records offered me a proposition. They wanted me to become an International artist." He continued.

"An artist? That's great then… but what does that have to do with leaving?" she asked, her voice sounded shaky.

"It's an offer I can take abroad." He said.

Mikan was silent. Her heart suddenly felt so heavy.

"I see… how long will you be gone? Day? Weeks? Months?" she asked.

"Years actually..." he said.

Mikan was unable to speak. She just stared at him.

"What about your family? I thought you'll be the next one to lead Flaming Productions…"

"I told my dad about it. He didn't stop me. Youichi's the next heir to the company." He said.

"Natsume…" she buried her face in his chest once more. "You don't know how many people will miss you once you leave…"

"Will you miss me?" he asked.

Mikan looked up. They looked at each other eye to eye. But before Mikan could reply, he said "Because I'll definitely be missing you."

Tears filled her eyes once again. "Idiot! Of course I'll miss you", she said. "And this feeling…" she added in a whisper.

But Natsume heard that. "What feeling?"

"I… I don't know…"

Then suddenly, he cupped her face in his hands. "Is it… like this?"

The feeling was back again. He pulled her face closer to his. Mikan closed her eyes and so did he. He kissed her once more. But this time, there wasn't any mistletoe. Mikan kissed him back. A tear streamed down her cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped.

"One of my regrets, is not being able to see the girl I love for sometime." He said.

"Natsume…" he gave her a short sweet kiss before saying…

"I love you, Mikan." He said looking at her straight in the eye. "I always have and I'll always will… wherever I go."

"Natsume…." He wiped her tears away.

"You promise me that?"

"No need to." He said.

They held hands and continued to watch the view. Something caught their eye, a shooting star.

"_Once you leave… I wish that our paths will cross again."_

"_Our paths have crossed… I wish nothing will untie it."_

They say that when you make a wish before the shooting star lands on earth, it will come true. But they don't need a shooting star and wishes to make something that destiny has already planned.

"…If you want something then fight for it!" Mikan wants Natsume to stay with her. But who or what should she fight?

**WAH! This is the LONGEST chapter I made (including the part 1)! I know it's a bit… okay VERY dramatic. It's kinda corny too. Sorry for that! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! There a 2 more chapters to go. The next is about Natsume's departure and the last is the Epilogue. Please review!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	21. See you later

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Sorry for not updating soon! Very truly sorry! Our computer broke down and I had a thousand things to do because of school (and still up to now, we go home at 8:00 at night- no joke!) SORRY 100x! Anyway, this is the final chapter but I'll still be making an epilogue. I know most of you don't want Natsume to leave but I promise you- THIS WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING. Thanks again for your reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry again for the long wait! Please review in the end! No flames please!**

**ENJOY!**

**_Dedicated to all those who've supported this fic and me as well. _**

**CHAPTER 20: SEE YOU LATER**

"Are you sure of all these songs Mikan?" Yuu asked giving her the list.

Mikan read the paper. It was the lists of songs in her CD. Almost all of the songs were written by Natsume, all dedicated to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Track 1: Make you mine

Track 2: Ultimate You

Track 3: Weak

Track 4: Through the rain

Track 5: Tattooed on my mind

Track 6: Come Back to me

Track 7: Fallin'

Track 8: Angel of Mine  
Track 9: What dreams are made of

Track 10: Reflection

Track 11: At the Beginning

Track12: Officially Missin' You

Bonus Track: Take my Hand

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She remembered Natsume. It was really sweet of him to make these songs for her. Maybe that is one of the reasons why she got 'attracted' to him. But still, even if Mikan is dense, she knew from the beginning that he was special for her. Very. Mikan didn't know it herself, but the times they spent together, unconsciously… she was falling for him.

The time when he confessed, she didn't answer him directly. Probably, he wasn't waiting for the answer. But up to now… she's still confused with her feelings. She needs tell him now… before it's too late.

The media still haven't found out about Natsume's departure to work for Falcon Records and thank god for that. She knew he wouldn't want to spend his last days here being chased around. Who would?

"Mikan?" Yuu asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Huh? What is it?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Me? Yeah, why?" she asked.

"…" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Then she remembered.

"Oh! Well yes! I'm sure these are the songs I'd **love **to sing", she said smiling and gave it back to Yuu.

He took it from her. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem… spaced out." He said.

Mikan shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine. So are we done now?" She asked as she looked at her wristwatch.

"Ah… yeah. Mr. Narumi will just have to approve this and we can start recording tomorrow." Yuu said.

"Great", Mikan stood up and got her shoulder bag. "I'll see you then." She waved and took off.

Yuu gave a faint smile and waved back.

"Poor Mikan… it must be hard for her… now that Natsume's about to leave…" Yuu thought frowning.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Entrance of Flaming Productions-**

"What took you so long?" Natsume asked, same as ever.

Mikan smiled at him, ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "Let's go", she said smiling at him.

He grinned. "Come on." And they exited the building.

A car was waiting for them. Natsume was about to open the door when Mikan suddenly pulled him back.

"What now? I thought you were excited to go?" he asked.

"Let's take a walk in the park. The weather's beautiful today." She said.

Natsume thought for a second. "Fine. But don't blame me if we get attacked by paparazzi and fans", He said.

"Let's go now. I don't want to waste any time!" she dragged him to the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Natsume sat under the Sakura tree watching the view of the pond. There were children playing, some people were having picnics, some were feeding the ducks and others just strolled around the park. She rested her head on him who had his arm draped on her shoulders pulling her closer to him. What a peaceful atmosphere. Probably the first one they had together. If only the moment could last forever…

"Natsume, what's your favorite fruit?" Mikan asked all of a sudden.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Why ask such a random question all of a sudden?"

"Just answer me", Mikan said.

"Hmm… Tangerines", he said. Mikan looked at him.

"Really?"

"No." he said.

She pouted. "Idiot!"

"Well then what about you polka dots, what's your favorite fruit?"

"Oh… I like Jujube", she said grinning.

Mikan means tangerine and Natsume means Jujube. It's a coincidence they were both named after fruits.

"Liar." Natsume said.

"You too." She said glaring at him.

"At least I'm original."

"Yeah right- Not." She stuck out her tongue.

Natsume lowered his arm to her waist and his hands tickled her stomach.

"Hey stop that!" Mikan was in a fit of laughter.

"Make me." Natsume smirked.

She lay on the grass and he tickled her more with both hands. Mikan pulled him down towards her and he lay beside her, it was her turn to get revenge. At least, that's what she thought.

"You'll never get me polka dots", and he was on top of her. Mikan pushed him back and now she's on top.

"It's Mikan you pervert!"

And they started rolling in the grass trying to hold each other back.

Finally, Natsume locked both Mikan's arms on the ground and stared at her straight in the eye.

"As expected, I win", he said.

"Normally, guys let girls win." Mikan said glaring at him a bit.

"And so?" he smirked.

Mikan put out her tongue. Then she looked at him with a much calmer expression. "I'm hungry now. Let's get a bite to eat."

Natsume stood up and pulled her up as well. They dusted their clothes.

"Come on, let's grab some fast food", they held hands and walked away.

As they walked in silence, Mikan asked him a question.

"Hey Natsume, won't you miss these moments when you're away?" she asked sadly.

"Of course I will…" he replied.

Then they remained silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way, people stared at them. How could they not? Both of them are famous after all, AND they were holding hands. But Mikan and Natsume simply ignored them and continued to walk their way. Mikan felt a bit self conscious though and tightened her grasp on Natsume's hand. Then a girl about their age stood in front of them. They stopped.

"Umm….. I uh…." The girl fidgeted with the flyers she was supposed to hand out.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked. "Its okay, no need to be shy." She gave her a warm smile.

The girl gave a faint smile back. She handed them a flyer. "Umm… there's going to be a little dance tonight… here at this park. It's a fundraiser for charity and umm… everyone is invited to come…. There'll be free drinks and stuff- entrance is not that much amount…" they could sense the girl's uneasiness.

"Really? We'd love to come, don't we Natsume?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine", he said. "But don't tell anybody else we're going." He told the girl.

The girl blushed and nodded. "Yes. Thank you very much." She bowed.

"We'll see you later then!" Mikan and Natsume started to go their way.

"WAIT!" Mikan turned her head to look at the girl.

"Umm…. Miss Mikan…. Could I have your autograph?" she held out a pen and paper to her. Mikan blinked.

"Uh… sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to go later?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded. "Of course. It'll be fun!"

"But it's such a short notice…"

"Please! Come on! Let's enjoy the night while we still can…" Mikan's voice lowered a bit. Natsume looked at her.

"Fine then… but I'd rather watch a movie though."

Mikan smiled. "Don't worry! It'll be memorable!"

"You're so noisy", he commented.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Later that evening-**

Mikan looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a semi formal gown that she borrowed from Hotaru. It was a halter top dress, baby pink in color and had sequins embroidered near the hem of the dress. She wore white high heeled sandals and a silver chain anklet on her left ankle. Mikan tied her hair in a bun secured by 2 hairpins with flower designs. And lastly, she wore her heart-shaped locket and the earrings with the ruby stones Natsume gave her last Christmas. Yes, he gave her ruby earrings, a bit like his dangling one but of course, hers was especially designed for females. Mikan checked herself in the mirror one last time. She wanted to look extra special for him. This was their last night together.

Mikan sat at the tip of her bed. She couldn't get the idea of him, leaving tomorrow, out of her mind. Maybe she should've bought him a present.

"_I love you, Mikan." He said looking at her straight in the eye. "I always have and I'll always will… wherever I go." _She remembered those words he said to her.

"Natsume…" she thought "What do I feel about you?" Even up to now, she doesn't know. But she needs to answer him before he goes away.

"I care about him… a lot. I care about my family and friends too…" she thought. "Is that what I feel for him? Just concern?"

Then somebody knocked at her door. Her mother entered.

"Mikan… you look beautiful!" her mother praised. Mikan blushed.

"Really? I want to look extra special for Natsume…" she said looking down.

Her mother smiled. "You two are going along well. My baby's growing up!"

Mikan smiled at her mother. "Maybe too well…" she said in a whisper, but her mother heard it.

"Mikan? Honey what's wrong?" Tears started falling down Mikan's face. She was unable to control it.

"Mom… he told me… he loves me…" Mikan said crying harder now.

Her mother hugged her tightly. "I know…" her voice was gentle and soothing. "I knew it from the start. Now what's the problem then?"

"I… don't know what I feel for him…. It's all too sudden and now…. He's leaving tomorrow. I don't want him to leave mother!" Mikan cried in her mother's chest.

"Oh sugar muffin…" her mother faced her. "He's not really leaving you… if he truly loves you, which I know he does, he'll wait for your answer."

"But if he truly loves me… he wouldn't leave me", Mikan said. "That's why I'm confused. Why will he leave someone he loves?"

Her mother wiped her tears. "I told you, he's not leaving. He'll never leave you. But please understand Mikan, if you love someone, you have to set them free… knowing that one day, he'll comeback to you.""

"What… what do you mean mother?" she asked. Mikan was still the same innocent child her mother raised up.

"Trust me on this Mikan. I know. I set your father free… not cutting the chains that bind us… and he's still here beside me, isn't he?"

Mikan kept quiet. Her mother was right. If you love somebody, you have to set them free. But does this mean she loves Natsume?

"How do you know if you love a person mother?"

"Love is different for everyone Mikan. You just have to find that out by yourself", she said. "You can do that, can't you? I've raised you well. You're a bud starting to bloom." Mikan smiled.

"Just enjoy every moment as if it was your last." Her mother said.

"But it is mom, it is." She thought sadly.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-At the dance-**

"Wow, it's so wonderful!" Mikan eyed the place.

The park was decorated with lights, flowers and streamers. The middle fountain glowed different colors and the place was filled with music. People of all ages came to dance and it seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Well what are we doing here standing? Come on, let's dance", Natsume said.

"What? But I don't know how to…" she took a tentative step backward.

Natsume chuckled. "You asked me to go to the dance and yet you don't know how to? Idiot, come on it'll be fine." And he dragged her to the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hotaru, why are we hiding from them?" Ruka asked in the bushes.

"One: It'll ruin my plan. Two: They'll see us and we'll ruin their moment. Three: People will see you which could cause a rampage. Four: That'll ruin the whole dance. And five: I can get natural shots if they don't know I'm shooting them." Hotaru explained snapping pictures.

Ruka sweat dropped. "Then what will you do?"

"I'll think about it first. I could sell to the media or to the fans or just give it to them. I'm betting on the first two."

"Aren't you tired of picture-taking? Don't you want to dance?" Ruka asked hopeful.

She looked at him. "Do I have to name out the reasons again or do I just say: NO?"

He sighed in defeat. "Carry on then."

"Gladly." They focused their attention back to the couple.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume placed his hands on Mikan's waist and she placed hers on his shoulders. Together, they slowly moved to the beat like everyone else.

"Where did you learn how to dance, Natsume?" she asked.

Natsume shrugged. "Don't know. It's just natural I think."

Mikan grinned. "Oooohhhh! So dancing is also one of the great Natsume Hyuuga's talent then!" she said sarcastically.

"Guess so", he answered nonchalantly. "At least I don't step on my partner's foot thrice in a row."

Soft and mellow music started playing.

"All you lovely couples dancing out there", the DJ said. "This is the moment peeps. Make the most of it."

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other eye to eye. They were in a world far from others and only the two of them existed.

He pulled her closer and locked Mikan in an embrace. Mikan embraced him back. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.

"My heart", she thought. "This feeling…"

Mikan remembered all the times her heart went wild when she was with him. Natsume made her nervous but at the same time… secure. He was the only one who made her feel this way. The only one. That made her realize…

"_Will you miss me?" he asked._

_Mikan looked up. They looked at each other eye to eye. But before Mikan could reply, he said "Because I'll definitely be missing you." _

… he was different. He was special. He loves her.

"_Love is different for everyone Mikan. You just have to find that out by yourself",_

… **and she loves him back as much as he does.**

"Natsume?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you want to leave?" she asked.

Natsume thought for a while. "'Cause I want to prove something to my father…" he answered.

"Is that all?"

"Not really", he said. "It has always been my dream… ever since I was young."

"Oh…" was all she could say. Mikan knew that feeling. About wanting something for a long time. She wanted a father, and she got it. Come to think of it, she never took time to think about Hotaru's point of view about that matter. She could've felt jealous of all the attention her father gave. Or she might have felt happy for Mikan and their dad. Those reactions depended on how the person looked at life.

But how did Mikan look at life? Should she be sad that Natsume's leaving? Or happy, that he'll finally reach his goal?

Natsume noticed her sudden silence and seriousness. He pulled her closer to him.

"Mikan?" he said.

"Huh?"

"What do you feel about me, leaving?" he asked.

It took a while before she could answer. "Well of course I'll miss you but…" She looked at him. "I honestly don't know what to feel…"

"Mikan", he said. "Just because I'm away from you, doesn't mean I'm completely gone from your life."

She blushed and felt tears well up her eyes.

"I told you that I love you. Nothing's going to tear that apart." He said.

As the night grew deeper, Mikan held on him tighter. But she knows, she might hurt him if she held on too tight. There's only one thing. Set him free and pray that he comes back… by his own free will.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-The Day of Natsume's Departure-**

It came at last. And of course, nothing can be hidden from the media that long. Also, not forgetting the fans.

The media were going crazy outside the airport and the main building of Flaming Productions. And the fans too. As Natsume expected, there were similar reactions from everyone. They say that he must have betrayed Flaming Productions. But the Natsume-philes got useful and defended 'their dear' Natsume. But he didn't care anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Hyuuga, like Natsume, refused interviews and wished no further to discuss the matter. Before Natsume left, his father said one final thing to Natsume.

"_Don't disgrace the Hyuuga name."_

Natsume perfectly understood what he tried to say. 'Good luck and make me proud.'

All of his friends came to see him. Even his ex-best friend, Rein.

"Good luck Natsume." Rein said stretching out his hand to shake.

Natsume took it. "You too." He said.

Rein grinned. "I'll make sure no one touches Mikan… except me." He commented sarcastically.

Natsume smirked. "We'll see about that then." With a nod, he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother…" Youichi said.

Natsume bent down and hugged him.

"You're a Hyuuga. Be strong." Natsume said.

Youichi sniffed and nodded. "You too…"

They looked at each other.

"Make sure you get famous brother… I'm accepting the role as the next heir to the company so you'll be able to fulfill your dream." Youichi said.

Natsume smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'm sure you're the best one for the job." Then Natsume paused. "Take care of Mikan for me."

Youichi looked at him, confused. "Me?"

"Yeah. Make sure she gets famous too… President Youichi of Flaming Productions." Natsume teased.

Youichi grinned. "As famous as you or maybe a lesser version?"

"As far as she can go and handle."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume said his goodbyes to his other friends and acquaintances. Ruka was going to shoot another movie soon. He promised to visit him when he gets a chance.

Natsume chuckled. "You really don't like site seeing, do you?"

"Please, the places are so cliché", he joked.

"So I'll see you later?" Ruka said.

"Later. Has anyone seen Mikan?" Natsume said.

"She's waiting for you over there", Hotaru pointed behind a post. Then she said something to him.

"Hyuuga, as Mikan's official photographer, here's a list of prices of pictures you might be asking for unless you want to buy one of her pictures in the net. Oh, and here's my e-mail add. if you want to make private orders." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan looked outside the window, the view of the planes about to depart. Natsume stood beside her and watched as well.

"So… which one will you be riding?" Mikan tried to converse.

"That one. I'll be boarding soon…" he said.

Silence.

Both of them were really depressed. But it's a decision made and done. Natsume has many regrets on leaving… but probably the most painful one is leaving Mikan.

Mikan, however, tries hard to accept that he is leaving. But before he does… she has to tell him 3 simple words.

"Natsume…" she said, her bangs covering her mien.

"… are we going to see each other soon?" she asked.

"I hope so." Was his reply.

"Natsume… do you really love me?"

After a few moments, he answered. "Yeah…"

Silence again.

"Mikan… I must be going soon…" he said.

"Oh… is it really that urgent?" she asked, but he blew off that question.

"Stop stalling." He said firmly. Mikan finally looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

He cupped her face and wiped her tears.

"There'll be more tears falling later on… good thing Youichi gave me this handkerchief for Christmas. What a coincidence, isn't it?" Mikan tried to sound cheerful but failed, miserably.

Natsume didn't say anything.

"It's a nice weather. Perfect for-"

"What do you feel about me?" Natsume asked.

Probably unknown to her, but he **didn't **want to know her answer **during the time he confessed.** It'll just be harder for both of them. But if Mikan really felt something about him, he knows it'll hurt even more if you're not able to tell a person your true feelings. He knows that… 'cause he loved her ever since. But he was afraid to ruin their friendship. Guess it took time to gain courage… then again, as the time did pass, his feelings did get stronger. Now, he wants to know her answer, at that very moment.

Mikan frowned a bit. She was about to crack from all the emotions she tried to hide. Now, it was overflowing and so were her tears.

"I love you too Natsume", she cried softly. "And that's why I don't want you to leave… but I want you to be happy and so…" she was lost for words, so was he.

"Just promise me we'll be together again… okay?" she said.

Natsume leaned closer and gave her one final kiss.

"I promise", he said. "That we shall cross paths once more. And remain like that forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane took off.

"Goodbye for now, Natsume", Mikan whispered to herself.

"See you later", Natsume said to himself, thinking of her.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Hey Youichi", Mikan called.

The little boy looked at her. Mikan raised the handkerchief he gave.

"Another one next year, okay?" she said referring to the handkerchief. Her voice was squeaky, but everyone knew, she was truly wearing a genuine smile.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Aside from Natsume's departure, the media also found out about his and Mikan's relationship. They tried to interview her but she just ignored them. It was already 2 days after he left and yet, the media still hasn't given up on trying to interview her.

Sumire was also going crazy for Natsume like the media. _Good for her,_ or as she thought, she was also starring on the movie with Ruka and was going to visit Natsume too. But it's useless though. Nothing will happen. Sumire tried bragging it to Mikan but she just felt indifferent and ignored her. Mikan has no worries. No jealousy. Just longing to see Natsume again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was on her way to Flaming Productions after school. Her usual driver was waiting by the gate and 2 bodyguards guided her as she made her way towards it, trying to pass all the media.

"Mikan! Mikan! How exactly did you and Natsume Hyuuga become a couple?" a reporter asked.

"Mikan! Is it true that Rein and Natsume had a sudden conflict because of you?" another said.

And so on and so forth. Of course, as Mr. Narumi and her parents suggested, it was best if she didn't answer them at all. These things pass and it would be better for her not to say anything to possibly make the situation worse. But there was one question that got her attention. She felt a sudden urge to answer.

"Mikan! How do you feel, now that Natsume left you?" a reporter asked.

She stopped on her tracks and turned her attention to the reporters. They probably expected that she'll finally burst everything to them, but they were wrong. Mikan told them one simple statement.

She smiled.

"Natsume didn't leave me…

_We are tied together…_

_Our paths have crossed forever."_

For the first time, the crowd of reporters was quiet. Mikan turned and got inside the car. They drove off before the reporters found out what hit them.

Mikan looked at the side mirror of the car, she saw her reflection and smiled. The ruby earrings did suite her.

"Today's a long day…" she thought. Mikan's going to record another song today. But before that, she needs to follow her daily routine to be fully charged later on.

Her cell phone rang. Mikan smiled more as she picked it up.

"Hi Natsume." She said.

Yep. A long day.

… **what now? How is it? I hope I didn't ruin your expectations! Trust me, I've never expected it to end like that. Again, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I finished this story months ago! (last year to be exact, since it's December) And don't forget, there'll be an epilogue next so keep watch. Again, very truly sorry for the long wait!**

**-'orange-ideas'- **


	22. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONGS I USED.**

**Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I never expected to get this much reviews and I'm really happy you liked it! It seems like only yesterday I started this fic- and now it's finished! WAH! I'm going to miss writing the NxM moments here and also receiving your reviews! I made lots of friends 'cause of this- and I'm so happy:-)! As for the sequel... hmmm... I'll think about it. Anywayz, enjoy this fic!  
**

**EPILOGUE: CROSSING PATHS**

_**5 years later…**_

"WAH! OMG! OMG! OMG! Have you heard about Natsume Hyuuga's concert next week?" cried a girl speaking on the phone.

"WELL DUH!!!! OMG! He's sooooo hot!" said the girl on the other line.

"I know!!! I'll do ANYTHING to be his girlfriend! Mikan Sakura is sooooo lucky!"

"I know! I so envy her! But I can't hate her, she's so… so… so…!"

"EVERYTHING I WANT TO BE!" the girl finished for her friend.

"YES! You know what, I heard she's really nice in person!"

"Seems like it! They're both so lucky to have each other! I heard that before Natsume went abroad, he worked with Mikan and made her songs!"

"No way!" her friend cried.

"Yes way! And I heard he dedicated it _especially for her!_"

"WAH! I can't wait for the concert!"

"Me too!"

And they kept on babbling.

It's been 5 years since Natsume left, and both of them have gotten very famous. Now, Natsume's coming back to the country. He's going to have a concert with Mikan. No doubt it will be a big hit amongst everyone.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

_**The concert…**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome one of Falcon Production's biggest stars! The homecoming of Flaming Production's unspoken treasure! Ladies and Gentlemen! Natsume Hyuuga!"

The audience cheered wildly.

Natsume stepped out to the stage and they became crazier! He grinned.

"It's good to be back…" he thought.

--------------------------

"Hey there…" he said. "It's good to be back after all these years… thanks for supporting me all the way…"

The cheers didn't cease, in fact, it got louder.

"And now, I'd like sing a song I've written myself for someone very special to me… You know who you are."

"_What is he doing?" thought the brunette blushing madly._

--------------------------

_**Natsume: **_

_She comes inside,_

_been playing football _

_with the guys,_

_She's all high fives_

_And dirty footprints on the floor_

_Next thing I know she's hanging out_

_She's got her dress and _

_high heels on and we're alone_

_I couldn't ask for nothing more_

_I LOVE the way_

_a simple reveals it all_

_She calls my name._

-

"Never in my whole life, have I expected to find you." he said.

_**Natsume:**_

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen _

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans_

_She could be just the one_

_I've waited for_

_Could be a perfect score and more_

_(yeah) she could be_

-

"Close to perfect huh? Believe me, I wouldn't have said that the first time we met." he said.

"MORON!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume chuckled.

The audience applauded. Of course all the girls thought it was cute.

"WAH! I LOVE YOU NATSUME!" A fan girl cried.

"NO HE'S MINE!" said another one.

"HE'S MY PROPERTY!" cried someone else.

"HE'S MY SOUL MATE!" the first fan girl said.

And more continued to claim their 'property' over him.

Natsume sweat dropped a bit. He's actually gotten used to such things like that, even if sometimes it could get SO annoying. He stole a quick glance at Mikan who was looking at the girls with her eyebrows raised. He knows deep inside she's a bit jealous. He feels the same thing when HER FANS say the same thing to her.

"No need to be jealous Mikan…" he said smirking.

The crowd got wilder yet this silenced the deranged fan girls.

"Am not…" he heard her say.

Natsume continued to sing.

_**Natsume:**_

_Its friday night and her friends_

_are home by nine_

_We hit the show,_

_Tip the bouncer_

_Skip the line_

_Next thing I know, _

_We're out the door_

_And now she's dancing in the rain_

_A fragile flame_

_Under the pale blue colored light_

_Ohhh. . I love the way_

_This girl is not afraid to fall_

_She calls my name._

-

"I used to call you an idiot… the pattern of your-"

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed.

He chuckled. "Little girl… you're my girl now."

_**Natsume:**_

_She could be that _

_one in a hundred million_

_A secret the words been keeping_

_The music that keeps repeating _

_keeps repeating_

_Inside your mind_

_Like an angel on your shoulder_

_that makes your colors bolder _

_than you dare_

_And you want to take her everywhere._

-

"The only thing I need… is you." He said.

_**Natsume:**_

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen _

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans_

_She could be just the one_

_I've waited for_

_Could be a perfect score and more_

_(yeah) she could be_

-

"She could be… YOU could be… **You must be everything I was looking for**"

And the audience applauded. Natsume glanced to where Mikan was and smiled.

Mikan didn't fight her urge to run to him and give an embrace.

"I feel the same way." She said to him.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

_**Finale…**_

"You guys having fun?" Mikan asked.

The audience cheered.

"It's too bad that we're reaching the finale…" Natsume said.

Groans were heard.

"Don't worry! The finale is going to be really special. It's written by no other than Youichi Hyuuga!" she said.

Cheers from most of the girls. Youichi was at the backstage and was hiding there from his 'fans'. No doubt he was Natsume's brother alright. The boy also had the same talent as his brother.

"That idiot!" Youichi said to himself slapping his forehead in frustration.

Natsume grinned at his brother.

"I really like this song… great job Youichi." He said out loud.

Youichi blushed and turned away. Mikan chuckled.

She gestured for Natsume to start.

"Here's our finale… It's called… 'My Boo'."

"I hope you'll like it! I'm going to try a new style of singing for this one!" Mikan said.

_**Natsume:**_

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

_**Mikan:**_

_I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock_

_**Natsume:**_

_Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby_

_-_

_It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_**Mikan:**_

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo_

_-_

"Joke only!" she said. "Youchi! Why add that?" Mikan showed her cute pout that made the audience squeal in delight.

_-_

_**Mikan:**_

_It's like remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew  
You were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby_

_**Natsume:**_

_It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_**Mikan:**_

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo_

_**Natsume and Mikan:** (Holding hands)_

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_  
_  
**Natsume:**  
It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_

_**Natsume and Mikan:**  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock_

_-_

The audience applauded and Mikan and Natsume took their final bow and exited the stage hand in hand.

"Where do you want to go first?" Natsume asked.

Mikan thought for a moment. Then smiled.

"The rooftop of Flaming Productions." She said.

"Okay then. But later, let's go to your school." He said.

She looked at him perplexed. "Okay… but why the school?"

Natsume smiled. "Let's retrace the steps you took when our paths crossed."

_**Never take fate for granted. There are different reasons why you meet the people around you. But whatever it may be, as you journeyed life together, your footprints will never be washed away. Destiny will lead you to the path you will take and the person who you will walk with… FOREVER.**_

**-Never END-**

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my VERY FIRST FANFICTION! I'm really… very… SO grateful to all of you! God Bless!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**

**BTW, if you have time, please R&R my other fic 'Kindergarten'! Thanks!**


End file.
